The Legend of Zelda: Lacuna
by Alias.u
Summary: More traditional Fic.Link has returned to Hyrule after being freed from the Lost Wood after Majora's Mask.Reuniting with friends he left behind for 8 years they must all readjust to life after so much time apart.Link has returned changed and is not alone!
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_

I wasn't going to put this up at all but I've hit an irritating block with where I want The Lost to go and I ended up writing this instead, I figured I would post it anyway.

Let me know what you think regarding this as a sequel to The Lost, as whether I will write any more depends on if anyone out there actually likes it! You don't have to have read The Lost in order to understand this.

Story takes place after Majora's Mask and basically will continue until I'm bored with it or comes to a natural end.

Renamed from Legends to Lacuna…..tell me if you like the name. Please?

I've had to try and make Amy's presence seem more natural by explaining that her situation has occurred before, as keeping her in the story is a little awkward being that she is a modern day girl lol but I like her so she stays P

Anyway, I have gone on enough! Please R&R anyone! And pimp it if you like it P

Alias.u

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER

(Haven't written a disclaimer before but I think it works pretty well)

As usual, all characters in this story are based on characters created and owned in full by Nintendo and any third parties, and I, the author, make no claims to ownership of them whatsoever.

Events in this story are based on stories created by Nintendo.

Used without permission and for non-profitable means.

Any additional characters and events are created by me, thus owned by me but are also used on a non-profitable basis.

(And my favourite) Any similarities to real persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intro**_

The mist was thick amongst the trees, and he could barely see where he was going. For once though, the air felt fresh, the birds sang and the presence of death no longer remained. His mind was confused but he knew who he was, he was Link, and he had finally come home.

But he wasn't alone. He was alone when he left but now there was a girl with him. He looked at her. She was pretty, with strange clothes and he knew who she was, somehow. Yes, that was right, he knew her; she had helped him, that was it, and now they were both free. As they walked, she took his hand and moved in close. The mist was thinning as his mind was clearing. Was it all there because of him?

They stumbled forward carefully, it was cold and the morning air felt good on his skin. As they moved, a face appeared before them and they both stopped in fear. He could feel the girl's hand tighten in his grasp and he pulled her closer. The face was of a man with black hair and his body shimmered into existence beneath it. He wore a black tunic and black trousers and his entire form seemed to merge with the mist.

They heard footsteps and for a minute Link thought the man had started to move towards them but he did not move. Instead his head lowered and he slowly disappeared as a figure marched through the fog and through the man before them.

The figure spoke his name as he stopped before them and after a moment, Link knew who he was.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Adam**_

The wind made him shiver as he sat watching the crows. The perch they had chosen was the sword of some knight whose name he did not know, whose face he could not recognise and whose story meant nothing to him. Like so many of the others, he had wound up cast aside by the people who had vowed to remember him and now he was forgotten; a mere addition to the veritable graveyard of statues and memorials to nothing in particular. Nothing remained of his face save the faintest bump of a nose and the vague outline of the eyes. Ravaged by wind and rain and probably the odd pillage, this ghostly form was now just a shadow of its former self, just as the statue was nought but a shadow of the real man. The fact that the eyes were so vacant and still made Adam even more intrigued as to who he might have been. When he looked into that fading expression he wondered what this person had done to be made immortal like this, what was it that was so important to its creators? After all, didn't he deserve to be remembered by someone for what he had done? There was no way of knowing though, and so his fate had been sealed. Adam gazed around at the crumbling array of statues and wondered if that were to become his destiny. To be forgotten and cast aside like an oversized ornament that no one had any use for. To become nothing but a home for crows, not to mention, a toilet. Not that he considered himself worthy of being a statue.

On the sword, the crows barked at each other and one took to the air menacingly. It fluttered slightly before it took up position on the statues head and squawked loudly. Adam's own perch was nothing so glamorous, yet every bit as intriguing. Statues of warriors and heroes he could understand, but he sat under the watchful gaze of a young woman whose stone was a pale green and whose features weren't so worn. No bird dared sit upon her head and she was free from the curse of their droppings. The stone was always warm to the touch as the sun met her first when it broke the horizon and left her last as it dipped away at night. Even the engraving survived, and this was the strangest thing of all to Adam. "Emryn" it simply said, followed by, "And now, safe, she sought to wander."

What it could mean, he had no idea. He found the girl after they had pursued several of the last Darknut soldiers into the statue park. Looking around now he could still see the remnants of the fight. Bits of armour, swords and axes lay strewn about. A helmet lay half buried in the dirt beneath half a statue – a pair of legs without a torso to claim them. The helm of the foot soldiers was half eaten by rust where it had been exposed to the rain but parts of the gold and purple trim remained. Two horns sprouted menacingly from the top and the visor was raised upward. A small brown field mouse scurried from the inside, having to clamber over the steel as it made its way about. No doubt it made the perfect home for such a creature. He remembered looking up after they had fought and found an axe buried in the leg of his favourite statue. The blood from one of his men, fresh on the axe, ran down the girl's leg in the rain as if it were her own. Pulling it out, Adam asked the men he had fought with if they knew who the statue represented, but no one could tell him and they simply went home and forgot.

But Adam had come back. He wanted to see her in the sunlight and when he did he fell in love with the way she glistened. For three years since then he returned there whenever he needed to run away from it all. Why he found such comfort in this place Adam could not truly say, but sometimes he liked to simply sit and watch the morning spring from the horizon where the sun seemed to literally burst upon the girl's head, eager to see her; and set begrudgingly in the evening where it seemed it did not wish to leave her. And he would speak. He would speak to her as if she were sitting next to him. As if she were his oldest friend and the two shared some deep secret between them. He supposed it were like some kind of prayer. He wasn't one for gods so this became a means to say the things he could not say in front of anyone else. As such it came to be that this girl knew more of him than anyone.

Anytime Adam sat there in the morning he would stay until the world joined them in consciousness, sitting on the grass at the girl's feet. But this morning was different. Every major figure in the realm had been summoned to Hyrule castle for a day of celebration, in the return of their hero, and he was of no exception. The people had not seen the boy they had writ into legend in almost ten years, and Adam wondered what they would make of him. He had witnessed his return and upon doing so, immediately crept here to where he felt somewhat collected. He knew that now the people had their hero back that things were all over for him. No matter what he had done in his life, the people were more concerned with him than someone like Adam. He wanted to feel at ease with the thoughts of inferiority and desperation running through his mind and so he had come here in hopes of talking himself out of such nonsense, but he felt now as though he were simply becoming one of them. Each passing minute was like him chiselling away at his own memorial and forever slipping into obscurity. He knew he should be happy that his friend was home, and he was at first, but Adam couldn't shut out the increasing sense of dread that he had felt ever since discovering the hero two nights before. He couldn't even bring himself to see him since they had met in the woods and today would effectively be the first time in eight years.

Something had happened to Adam on that evening, two nights past, which had left his memories strange and hard to figure out. It was as if there were two of him inside his head and both had been present at the time. Adam had stumbled upon his old friend through the eyes he saw the world with here, as he sat. But since they were reunited it was as if he saw things through eyes that were present beyond this life. He also had memories of existing beyond the present and knowledge of things that he did not yet understand. He saw images of things that had not happened and knew of the plight of his friend and it all frightened him. And most terrifying of all, when he closed his eyes Adam saw the final moments of his own life. He could relive the experience as if he were there; retreating into his mind and watching it unfold through his own eyes. When he put his hands to his throat he almost choked as he felt that blade and tasted the blood in his mouth…and then his thoughts would distort and twist and his head began to throb as his brain tried to comprehend how it was seeing memories that hadn't yet happened. No matter what he did he was unable to make any of it go away.

Adam lifted the wineskin once more and took a long hard swig before throwing it to the side. The sun was beginning to crawl higher in the sky and he knew he had somewhere to be.

The entrance hall to the castle was already brimming with people, common and noble alike. Whilst the interior of the castle was reserved for the king's more esteemed guests, his majesty had graciously opened his main welcome hall and the castle grounds to the citizens of his country, providing food and entertainment for all. It seemed everyone had turned out to see the Hero of Time in all his glory and some of them had forgotten to leave their smell behind. The combination of that, the noise and the wine made Adam's head spin even more. He didn't know what they expected to see. Their great saviour, perhaps, tall, strong and shining like power of gold itself and ready to take them into a new age of wellbeing. Adam wasn't one to wish to dampen the spirits of the people but the boy he had seen the other night seemed nothing like a hero at all. He looked lost, distant and in pain, ultimately changed. He was definitely not the boy who left them and only Adam could know the reasons why. Adam looked at the crowd, spilling onto the courtyard, shouting and cheering, laughing and arguing about how tall they knew the hero was and how strong, and even on the truth of his name for the ones who had forgotten. Again his thoughts returned to the statue park. _I've spent the past eight years of my life helping and protecting you people, _he thought, and yet still they flooded to the gates as if none of it mattered and not a day had passed. He probably could take bets on if any of them knew _his_ name and would leave a rich man. Adam was tempted simply to just walk away from this entire place and just forget about them all but, despite his anger, that other half of him that had intruded on his mind knew that none of the events that had transpired were within anyone's control, and so he stayed.

Seeing that he was in no way getting through the crowd he made his way to the east side of the castle, where traders and servants came and went as they needed. The large gates were aptly manned by a large guard who went by the name of Runo. It was up to Runo to make sure everyone coming in and out was legitimate and it was said that he knew every face in the castle despite never leaving his post. He was a Captain, as it happened, but in the times of peace he had decided to put himself to use at the gate. He said that the city patrol was for nothing more than the rookie ranks and effectively set him up an office in the service of the crown, and the king knew well enough not to argue. As Adam approached he greeted him with a friendly nod. "Master Adam," he said, "I would have thought you'd be in the great hall by now with the princess and her father." Runo never seemed to refer to the king as "The King", but always as a relation to Zelda, as if she were the true monarch. Apparently he had no time for formalities in his business and treated everyone going in or out as suspiciously as the next, using only the king's title when in his presence. His excuse was that he was never required to be in the king's presence so why should the king's presence be required in his. Still, he wasn't a hard man and certainly knew how to keep the ranks happy whilst still in check.

"I just couldn't stand that crowd in there, my head is aching terribly." Adam pinched his brow, but it didn't help. "I'll go in the back and see them when I've had some rest."

His rest came easily but did not wish to stay in such a fashion. He pulled over the heavy velvet curtains that left the room in total darkness, slipped out of his clothes and fell onto the bed with a groan. He slipped in and out of sleep all morning, plagued by his new memories but was eventually woken by the stream of sunlight as his curtains were thrown heavily aside. "Where the hell have you been?" A voice demanded of him angrily.

Adam groaned as his eyes struggled to adjust to the light. "Zelda?" He called out to the room, "is that…"

"I swear to the gods, Adam, you haven't been back here in two days, what were you doing?" The princess was wearing a pink dress with white and gold trimmings and white silk gloves. Her golden hair was tied back behind a lace headdress and pearls glistened by her ears and around her neck. She waited for him to answer.

"You look stunning." Adam complimented her instead. Zelda rolled her eyes and folded her arms and waited for the explanation, smiling resentfully. "I'm sorry…" He began but the princess just sighed.

"Get dressed," she said, walking to the door, "the ceremonies will be commencing in one hour and…" She broke off as she paused at the door but did not look behind. "I need you there."

Adam stood up with the bed sheets wrapped around him and stood at the end of the bed. "Did he ask to see me?" He asked her as she was about to leave.

"What do you think?" Adam didn't know what to think. He wanted to see his friend but…

"I can barely stand to look at him…" Zelda summed up his emotions in that sentence and turned to look him in the eye. He knew then that she had been feeling as confused as he, and he understood that she did not mean it was due to anger or resentment that she could not face him, but that they both felt as much pain in seeing the boy they knew so long ago standing before them. The boy they had, in time, learned to mourn, and miss, and quite nearly forget about as they grew and changed as he would not. But he had obviously gone and done just that. He had grown and changed somewhere else, away from them, which apparently only Adam now knew about. And once again, their childhood together had been robbed from them. He wanted to tell Zelda everything he had seen there and then, but when he tried to find the words there were none. So he let her go.

The smell of boar and pheasant and soup and all manner of delicacies filled the lower depths of the castle. As Adam descended the steps to the kitchens he had to dodge several servants rushing to and from the great hall, preparing for the feast. The king had declared that a course would be served for every year the hero had been away and so that amounted to eight. Adam welcomed the prospect and couldn't wait to take on the challenge of an eight course banquet. One thing he had gotten used to in his time with the princess was the wonderful food they were like to serve. Still, sometimes like this, the aristocracy tended to go rather overboard when it went to celebrations.

In the kitchen, Adam found men and women, boys and girls alike scurrying around cutting vegetables and meat, washing plates and pans and he laughed at the madness. Vernon, the head chef, stood amidst it all barking orders at anyone who would listen. And you were mad not to listen. He was a large, red faced, balding man with a bushy moustache that somehow always managed to appear waxed and perfect upon his face, and had arms as thick as tree trunks. As Adam approached he snatched an apple from one of the serving boys and took a bite out of it. "That better not be from my dessert, young sir," Vernon said, "I might just have to serve you if you think I can spare anything for this folly."

Adam laughed. "The king has gone a bit overboard, one might say." The large chef let out a great disdainful belly laugh and grabbed a cleaver from the table and started hacking at a chunk of pig.

"Overboard. Aye. One might indeed. What brings you here anyway, son, I ought to a thought you'd be up there wi' them lot preenin' an polishin' an gods know what else?" Vernon was right, of course, but Adam was out to procrastinate before he had to confront the reality of the situation and face what he had to face.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I just can't handle the unnecessary stress at the moment." Adam offered.

The cook stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on his apron. "You still not seen the boy then?" Somehow he had hit the nail right on the head. Adam sat down on a stool next to the opposite counter and started pushing some crumbs next to a loaf of bread. He had come to the kitchen two nights before to borrow a skin of wine from the chef and told him what had happened. The pair drank for a half an hour before Adam left to go to the statue park. "What is it you're so worried about? You two were best of friends when you were kids if I recall. Why, I would think you'd be dyin' to see each other. I mean after all the two o' you went through…the three o' you!"

"That's just the thing…" Adam said. "What if he expects it just to be like old times? I mean, we didn't even know _that_ much about ourselves before he up and left and then he never came back." He took another bite out of the apple and swallowed before going on. "You don't know how much I hated him for that. I honestly resented him for just leaving us and I waited all my life to tell him that and then…" Adam thought about his glimpse into the future and felt guilty for having been angry. "You don't know what he's been through…"

"An' you do?" Vernon asked. Adam nodded and the man lifted up his cleaver again. "Well seems to me then that he needs to see you more than anything. Seems to me that I'd want someone to talk to who knew where I'd been and why…an' here, you can't keep avoiding him forever."

"Hmm, I suppose." Adam resigned.

"An' it also seems to me that you better get your sorry li'l butt outta my kitchen 'cause I got stuff that needs doin'." Then he threw his meat cleaver at a man who just dropped several flasks of milk and barked his anger at the lot of them as it hit the wall and lodged itself in tight. Adam laughed and made for the stairs.

He found Zelda in a drawing room off the great hall that had been set out for greeting some of the personal guests of the king. These guests had been the first to enter through the main hall before the common folk arrived and were left to be entertained until the banquet began. The king had allowed that after his guests had been seated that the rest of the hall may be filled with one member from each family of the citizens of the Castle Town and the rest of the kingdom until the hall was full. The King of Red Lions himself was here in the room greeting his guests with his daughter. Adam bowed briefly as a servant announced his entrance. He had never quite gotten used to that. Zelda's eyes lit up as she saw him and the king offered a curt nod. Saying her excuses, the princess excused herself and came to meet Adam. "Have you been to see him yet?" Zelda asked, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the side.

"I'm afraid not." Adam told her, "I haven't had the chance."

Zelda seemed disappointed. "You really should. He is rather nervous about today. It would really mean the world to him if he knew his friends were there for him." She looked around the room at her guests and frowned. "They expect things from him. I told my father he wasn't ready for something like today but the minute word got out that he was here, he had to do something to keep their _demands_ at bay."

"Oh let them demand he's the bloody king, for gods' sake!"

"If only it were that easy," Zelda laughed, "Do you know where he is?" Adam shook his head. He imagined Zelda might have put him back in the room he had once used as a guest in the castle when they were children. Adam and he had shared it when the princess invited them both to the castle. The three enjoyed the peace it had brought, sitting up 'til all hours reminiscing about their battles through time and how they couldn't wait to grow up without fear of Ganondorf. About how unstoppable the trio were and how they were going to rule the world! Adam had moved into a different room when he became a permanent addition to the castle staff, but he remembered those times vividly and with great fondness.

As it turned out, the princess had put him in that room. It still looked the same with the massive bed and huge arched window. It even smelled the same with the scent of the candles burning on the dresser and the flowers on the table. One thing that was different was the boy standing at the other side of the room, buttoning the cloak he had been given to wear that evening. Adam simply stood in the doorway and watched but after a while, he summoned the courage to speak. "Hello, Link."

The Hero of Time let the cloak fall to the floor as he turned to face his visitor. Adam smiled bashfully and Link bent to pick up the cloak, folding it over his arm. As Link stared at him, Adam could do no different. Eventually, he took a step forward and stood by the dresser running his hand along the soft, polished wood. Link still watched him intently, not saying a word. "She put you in here, then?" Adam looked up at his old friend and met his vacant expression. "Do you even remember this room?"

Link looked around and chewed his lip as he tried to remember. That was why he dared not see him before. It wasn't that his best friend would come back and expect things to have remained the same. It wasn't even that he would return and steal his life and glory from him. It was that he would return and not even know who he was that Adam feared, and it made him hurt just to think about it. But Link stared long and hard at the bed and then the window before nodding and looking down. He threw the cloak onto the bed and once again stared deep into it. His voice was soft when he spoke and he seemed to be trembling. "I always felt so guilty for our boasts of freedom from Ganondorf around you what with everything that…you know…we didn't even think…" It was all he said, but with that, relief washed over Adam and the things he feared the most disappeared. And in that moment Adam could do nothing but grab his friend and hold him tight.

_**Zelda**_

Zelda had wakened that morning and sat up suddenly. She stepped out of bed and pulled her dressing gown from the chair beside the dresser. The halls had been silent, with nary a light save for the small torches at either end. As she stepped out of her room she wished she had put on her slippers as the floor was cold beneath her feet but she hadn't hesitated for a second. Gripping her chest and forgetting to breathe the princess had hurried down the stairs and to the room she had just been in, in her dreams. Only at that time had she stopped. She did not want to be wrong. She couldn't have it be nothing more than a dream, so she had stopped and braced herself. She had been so confused that night that her memories and her dreams had mixed in the haze of her weariness such that she could no longer discern between them.

After she summoned the courage, Zelda pushed on the door to the room, and her eyes had been greeted with the greatest sight of her young life. Through the purple gloom, asleep in the bed had been their hero himself; the young boy who had saved their way of life; the one she had lost so long ago and dreamed of every single night; her greatest friend whom she had not seen for eight years. She had wished Adam was there, to help her that night. But he had run off the minute they found him and she had been left to deal with things on her own. "Link," she had whispered into the night, before heading back to her room and dreaming of him once more.

Now, the princess Zelda found herself wishing he could save her once again. After sending Adam off to find Link, she returned to her father to continue with her courtesies. Growing up the princess had learned that such things were expected of her, but it still bored her close to tears. She knew just what could be expected of her but sometimes she preferred the life she had in exile when Ganondorf seized the kingdom. She found herself thinking that now but as with every other time; she reminded herself just how they had made the world a better place. She remembered it even more today. _We all made our own sacrifices in this, and this was mine, apparently._

Still, even the king was beginning to look bored. He had begun to repeat himself with a glazed, half interested look in his eyes, and yet, he never made a single guest aware that he was uninterested. Zelda could see it though, and it was even more apparent with the way he snapped to attention as the guards announced the arrival of the Sages. He even seemed to mutter "Oh thank the gods" but with the fanfare no one heard.

Smiling, Zelda turned to greet their latest guests. Through the doors marched the guards accompanying the Sages, four rows of four men who split and created a path for them into the hall. First to enter was Rauru, the eldest. The oldest surviving Sage, he had lived since ancient times and witnessed the world born anew under her families' name. His orange-brown and red robes flowed mystically around him and his beard had grown in full and thick. He stood before the king and Zelda and waited on his counterparts to join him.

Behind him strolled Nabooru, as cool as ever. She let the people gasp and mutter as she entered. It seemed sad to Zelda that even as a Sage, a member of the Gerudo people could still be so feared. No one had really ever trusted them again but she and Nabooru had been working to resolve any issues the people of the kingdom had. It did not help, however, that many of the Gerudo still refused to give up their lives as pirates and thieves. Nabooru stood on the left of Rauro and cast a sideways glance around the room.

Next entered little Saria, beaming brightly as ever. The Forest Sage immediately ran to Zelda and the king and hugged them both before standing on Rauro's right. Whilst Zelda laughed and the king blustered – his face growing red – the girl's small stature and child-like appearance drew the obvious "aww" from the room and no one thought anything of it.

Ruto followed Saria. The Sage of the Water smiled and lowered her head shyly as the guests beheld her. Even the nobles were apparently awed every time they saw a Zora, magnificent creatures as they were. She stood beside Saria and took the girl by the hand.

With a mighty grunt, Darunia of the Goron's made himself known. Without a word the giant leader of the Goron tribe placed himself beside Nabooru, an expressionless look upon his face. The Goron's had prospered in the last few years. They had begun to descend more often from Death Mountain and had supplied those who desired with their skills in strength and fire. Zelda couldn't be more proud of the work he and the Sages had done, become instant ambassadors for their people, almost uniting the country in the same way their own order had been brought together. Time was, the Sages' numbers had been made up of men like Rauru alone and Zelda remained convinced that that had contributed to their extinction.

Finally, the last Sage entered the hall. Zelda's eyes lit up at the sight of her former guardian and mentor, Impa. The Sheikah marched into the room with the tactical precision of the soldier she was and stood beside Ruto on the right. She met the princess's eyes and shared a warm smile with her.

Now that all six had entered, they bowed to the king and the king returned the favour. "Your Majesty, your Highness," Rauru greeted, "how pleasant it is to see you both, and under such auspicious circumstances."

"Rauru, Rauru, my friend," the king embraced the Sage. "Thank you for coming, old man. It's good to see you." The king shook Rauru's hand vigorously.

"And you Daphnes. We really should meet more often." The king often enjoyed the counsel of the sages during times of national importance, but never socially, and Zelda knew the two got along as only old men could. Her father didn't have many personal friends that weren't there for their political wellbeing.

The entire drawing room upheld the silence as the king shook the hand of each Sage. Lords and ladies alike seemed to be hushed in the presence of the six, and it made Zelda wish even more that they were around more often. It wasn't everyday the most influential people in the country were in awe. Well, even if it were simply fear, Zelda did not complain.

When the king was finished, before anyone could start the previous proceedings up again, Zelda seized the opportunity. "Father? Perhaps, in light of our final guests arriving, we could simply proceed to the great hall immediately?"

Her father seemed as thrilled as she was at the idea. "Wonderful idea!" He announced. "Perhaps you should go and fetch the guest of honour, daughter." He turned to the rest of the guests as Zelda was leaving. "Gentlemen…ladies, if you please! Your accompanying men will find your house banners above the tables laid out for them to which I hope they will be more than satisfied. As for yourselves, you'll each be situated in a place of honour before…."

Zelda went to the room Link had been put up in. Seeing the pair in it, reminded her so fiercely of the brief few years the three had shared before Link embarked on his journey. Had she known then that he would never return Zelda would have treasured that time more than she had. Adam and Link were on the bed. Link was in the middle with his legs crossed and Adam sat at the bottom with one leg off and held his other knee, leaning against the post. They had not noticed her arrive so she just listened at the doorway.

"I think she might be kind of glad to hear that, actually." Adam was saying.

"Maybe," Link said. "I mean, because it actually helped me at first. It kept me going and trying to find my way home but…" He looked Adam in the eye for a moment before lowering his head again. "After a while it just grew too painful to watch." He pulled his crossed knees up to his face and buried his head in them. "Sometimes I would scream and shout at the water, hoping you could hear me but…"

Zelda had no idea as to what they were referring but it sounded like it was painful to Link, and the look in his eyes saddened her. He had grown to be as handsome as she had once known before, but this time there was something about the way he walked and talked and looked and even smiled that left you feeling he was concealing something intense. Zelda was about to knock on the door when she heard footsteps to her left. "Oh…" a young girl said as she saw the princess standing there. Slightly startled, Zelda left the doorway and went to meet her. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that Zelda had told her maid to give to the girl for this afternoon. Her long brown hair bobbed neatly about her shoulders and she looked rather pretty despite seemingly having the posture of a boy. "Your highness…" she managed shakily, curtseying awkwardly. Zelda took the girl's shoulders and straightened her up, before running her hands down her arms and taking her hands in her own.

"My dear, you look lovely." Zelda smiled at her. "Absolutely dazzling." The girl blushed and looked at her feet. She was fond of doing that, Zelda noticed.

"You think? I mean, I've never worn a dress before…" The girl commented.

Zelda had to laugh. "Never? Why what does one do in your country when one needs to look their best?" She found it all very amusing and hard to believe. Yet at the time when Link told her where she came from, she simply accepted it. Now, with the peculiarity of her speech, though, and her strange ineptitude at even getting dressed, Zelda had to wonder if he were right.

The girl simply shrugged. "I dunno, wear a suit I guess?"

Zelda wasn't sure if that statement was a question or otherwise but simply smiled and tilted the girl's chin up. "Well, you should wear a dress more often, Amy. It really suits you."

They had found the girl in the forest with Link. That night, Zelda had been woken from her sleep by a frightful vision. It showed a cloud of black, pierced by a sudden burst of blue light. Four faces appeared before her as she stood bathed in this light, and they twisted and burned and then she was in a forest, and the light from above turned to green. Here before her was her vision in blue. This girl had rid the world of a fearsome curse and given way for them to find their friend. For years had Zelda's mind been clouded by the pain she felt in losing Link and this girl had somehow helped to free them all. For that, Zelda would be eternally grateful. The girl had simply asked to return with them, to see the world that she had heard about, so Zelda brought them both home together. "Come," Zelda told the girl, taking her arm, "you're to accompany Adam. He's an old friend of Link's and I am told you might have something in common"

"Is he hot?" Zelda just looked at Amy. She rolled her eyes and tried to explain to the princess. "Sorry, is he, you know, nice looking. Attractive."

"Oh," Zelda understood. She couldn't get to grips with this girl but she seemed to like her all the same. After introductions were over it appeared as if this girl had lost all sense of caste. It should have annoyed Zelda, and it would undoubtedly annoy her father, but she had learned personally both the ways of life that were lavish and extravagant and that which is hard. So she revelled in the fact that she had met someone who would talk to her as if she weren't above her. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

_**Link**_

Link didn't say a word as they sat in the great hall. It was absolutely packed with guests of all shape, size and stature. It had been a long time since he had heard anything quite so loud, spending the last years of his life alone.

The great hall was certainly not only great out of courtesy. It stretched out longer than Link had even imagined the castle to be and seemed to contain half the kingdom. There was a fireplace on either side of the hall, tall enough for him to stand in at least, that roared wildly at the guests. The Lords' banner men sat at tables that ran the length of the hall whilst their masters sat at a table before the king's own that covered the room's width. A modest band played from the corner to their right setting the mood for dinner. Link wished they would set a softer mood, but he knew they would be unable to contain this amount of guests for long. Many had entered drunk from the festivities outside and got tore into the food without a second thought. People were talking and laughing and having a merry old time.

Link wasn't. The king's table was big enough to seat twelve, and the king sat in the centre. The six sages, his daughter, Adam and Amy made up the rest, whiles he sat on the right hand of the king, in the place of utmost honour. Zelda was beyond his reach on her father's left but at least Amy was beside him as Adam's guest. Amy seemed to be in awe with the whole event. She gazed at the food like a starving orphan, at the guests like a child at the zoo and at the room like she had never seen such extravagance. Despite his warnings earlier Amy seemed to be at ease with the whole thing. She was talking and laughing with Adam as if they had been friends forever. It made him smile to see them getting along so well.

They had announced him like he was God himself. The princess personally escorted him in and the room erupted in applause. Link couldn't help but feel flattered and tried to make the best of things. Several of the townsfolk had crowded round and he reached out to meet their grasping fingers. Then Zelda wheeled him round to meet the king's guests. After meeting the hand of each of the lords, almost every one of them asking if he would be interested in assisting him in some matter, he found himself face to face with more people from his past.

The Sages stood in front of the king's table, smiling like the rest of the guests. Rauru opened up his arms and swallowed him beneath the sleeves of his robes. Ruto kissed him brusquely on the cheek and didn't let go until the crowd started to whistle. Link was starting to blush by this point and was overcome by his reception. He didn't realise how much these people had meant to him and seeing them again brought back all kinds of memories. Impa and Nabooru both shook his hand and welcomed him home and Darunia picked him up and gave him a squeeze with a laugh.

By the time the Goron returned him to his feet and ruffled his hair he was already feeling emotional. Saria came over and took him by the hands and he dropped to his knees before her. He couldn't help but smile and choked out a laugh that was half joy half sob. When he looked her in the eyes Link became a child again. He had forgotten a lot of things in his years but she was never one of them. He remembered running and playing with her. He remembered waiting for her in the trees and meeting her in the meadow. He remembered surprising her with fruit and fish and bugs from the woods. He remembered fighting with her and making up with her later that same day. He remembered how she would defend him to the rest of the Kokiri when he was little and he remembered how she would stay with him when he was scared and had nightmares. His best friend threw her arms around his neck and he cried as he held her.

"Thank you." He told her.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "For what?"

"You saved my life." She smiled modestly and then laughed and threw her hands around him again.

Link knew he should be happy for everything these people had done for him but in all honesty he just felt tired. He had tried to explain how he felt to Zelda but she insisted that they could not get out of tonight's events. It apparently wasn't the king who had suggested the banquet and had been his liege lords sitting before them. Zelda told them that the king was as angry as she was at the idea of the banquet but he had to give them what they wanted. Link couldn't help but wonder how exactly it was that these people came to be aware that he was home. It was hardly public news and the only people who appeared to know were Adam and Zelda, and their meeting of him had been the most secretive of affairs shared only by the two of them, according to Zelda. Still, Adam had run off before they had returned to the castle, so it was likely that he had let it slip somewhere.

Realising there was nothing he could do now, Link tried to eat some food. It actually tasted sublime to him; he hadn't tasted food for well over half a millennium yet he found he had no stomach for it. As he took a fork full of creamy mashed potatoes he sighed at the taste. The grease from the boar made his mouth water and the turkey was the best he had ever had. Yet he had had his fill before long and still didn't know how he could manage to sit through seven more courses. He refused as many dishes as he could before the king noticed. "What's the matter, my boy, not got the appetite?" He asked the young hero.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Link replied, "In all honesty, I haven't had the appetite for much in a long time."

The king smiled an understanding smile and shook his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry to put you through this, son," he reassured, "but once this entire farce is over with you can take as long as you need. You have my word, not one of these parasites will be allowed within five feet of you." It was certainly nice to know what the king thought of his own council and friends. "You should know," he leaned over to him, "many of them will ask things of you now that you have returned to us. The people out there, they still hold you in the highest respect, they actually care about you, but them…" The king nodded at the table before them. "Well they're smart enough to know that whoever controls the people's hero has an even greater influence over the people."

Link was aghast. He had not even considered that his presence would warrant the slightest political advantage and it became obvious that he really had no idea how the entire system operated. He imagined it could be quite frustrating being in the king's position, having people trying to usurp his authority. Evidently the king was not absolute in his influence and power and gazing out amongst the lords, he wondered who was. Still, the king himself was far from stupid. The fact that he was warning Link now told him that he knew more than he was letting on. He chewed his lip. "Some of them already tried." He eyed up the ones that had been so eager. Six of them had asked for his support but it had seemed harmless at the time.

The king laughed as he was feigning interest in some of the entertainment and waved off the fools who were finishing their act. "Well they certainly don't waste any time." He looked Link in the eye. "Consider it carefully, son. Perhaps you'll find an offer that is genuine and worthwhile. They aren't evil men, by all means, but just remember that some are certainly ambitious." Link looked the men over one by one as the servants began serving the next course. "And also remember, you will always have a home with us here."

Link smiled back at the king and considered that for a moment also. "And does that mean that if I stay, you'll have the most sway over the people." King Daphnes smiled a smile that told Link he was beginning to catch on.

Later that evening, when all was complete and the guests had been ushered back to their homes or bars or brothels, Link left the crowd and planted himself firmly in front of a large fire on a couch in one of the lounges in the upper levels of the castle. He threw his cloak onto the back of the seat, kicked off his heavy new boots and rubbed his heels. He hated new shoes; they always took so long to wear in. He was exhausted now and let out a deep sigh as he gazed into the flame.

He was required to see off almost all the guests and there hadn't been too much trouble in doing so. Some of the men between many of the armies had begun to bicker near the end. One or two fights broke out in the courtyard off the outside entrance but the king had the culprits arrested and threw them in cells for the night. While apologising to the king, their lord's branded them a disgrace and demonstrated how even the lowly townsfolk could all get along at such a momentous event. Then one or two of the lords boasted at how _their_ men were more sophisticated and almost started trouble between the leaders. Two of the older lords walked out red-faced, their pride getting the better of them, obviously restraining themselves. No doubt there would be words said in the streets tonight and the royal guard would have a long night ahead of them, but Link couldn't care if he tried.

The room had grown chilly as the night drew in, and the brisk air that signalled the end of summer blew gently into the room. When Link felt the draught he looked towards the window and saw it was still wide open. Taking a deep breath he moved to stand beside it and gazed out into the night. The room was facing the south so he could see the town beneath them. Lights from a few of the taverns and houses still burned brightly and he could hear the laughs and cries of the citizens. Not a soul seemed to be asleep tonight.

The town itself had grown since Link had last seen it. He noticed it on his return but hadn't quite realised just how much it had grown until he saw it from above. Inns and taverns had sprung up; houses were built in various locations, some seemingly without apparent planning or foresight. Many sat at obscure angles to the streets that surrounded them but it gave those areas a unique charm. The town had evidently grown toward the castle itself and the marketplace extended greatly. The fountain still sat in the centre of the town from what he could see and the moonlight shone in ripples off the flowing water.

He was just enjoying the view when someone burst into the room gleefully. "Oh Link, wasn't it amazing, I mean all those people and THE FOOD!" Amy ran over and gave him a hug and he couldn't help but smile at her. "They were all there to see you," she seemed amazed and let him go.

"Yes, I know…" Link began.

"I mean after all those years, can you believe it, how awesome is that!" She couldn't seem to contain her excitement. "I haven't had as much fun as that in ages. God, would some of my friends just die if I told them about this." She stopped then and became quiet, sitting on one of the couches. Link closed the window and walked over, sitting opposite her.

He leaned over to catch her eye. "You okay?" She nodded, but Link knew. "First time you've really had the chance to think about it eh?"

"I guess," Amy replied, leaning over and looking at the fire to her left. "It's all been so crazy."

"Yes…" Link agreed.

"I never even considered that I would be sitting here, with you." She said. "I just assumed I would be at home with my mum and my dad."

Link went onto his knees and took her hands as he had done so many times before. "You can still go home if you want, you know."

She smiled as he brushed the hair from her eyes and leaned into his hand. She was just so young, Link knew, and it wasn't easy being away from the ones you loved. He knew that especially. "I know," she said, "and I'm fine, I am, I just…"

"What?" Link pushed, smiling gently at her. "What is it?"

"Do you think they even know I'm gone?" She explained after a pause. "I mean, I'm here and I miss them but as far as they're concerned am I even back home from school yet? Think about it, you're gone for what, five hundred odd years or so? And yet we come back and it's maybe only ten years later? Do my parents even know I'm gone?"

Link didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about it in that respect and he supposed that Amy could be right. After all, if they could be deliberately sent back to this particular time here, why couldn't the same thing be possible for her? Link had wondered as he contemplated his new life, why he had been sent back to this specific time and not the time that he had disappeared. He was still a child when he had become lost and could not relive those years any more than his friends could. So why hadn't he been given they opportunity? He wished he knew. There must have been a reason.

"Link?" Another voice called out from the doorway. He looked up to see Adam standing there.

Immediately Amy stood up. "I should go."

Link stood as well and tried to stop her. "No wait, it's alright, you don't have to."

"Nah, I really am quite tired. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she strode out the door, smiling at Adam on the way.

Adam approached and looked slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry did I make her run away?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

Link nodded, not really wanting to get into it. "Yes, yes, it's just been a long night."

"Tell me about it." Adam agreed, sitting on the sofa. "She seems like a nice girl, that one."

Link smiled knowingly at him, and they both laughed. "No, she is, she is. Thank you for escorting her tonight."

"It was my pleasure, besides it was good to have an escape from all that. She was so fascinated with everything that I found myself fascinated." Adam said. "Listen," he paused before continuing. "I couldn't help but notice…" He waved his fingers around over his ears and Link understood. _Now how to explain this one to him_. He did not know where to begin so he simply nodded. "Horonian?" Adam asked.

"Ah, no. Well, I don't think so, not really." Link replied. Adam's eyes widened. "That's sort of why I thought you might like to accompany her this evening." Link smiled his knowing smile again.

"Where did she come from?" He asked, shocked.

"From as far as we could discern, as far into the future as either of us can imagine." Link looked at the floor. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it again, not after his attempt that afternoon. "I was in that place for a very long time, Adam." He tried to explain in the best way possible, but he and Amy were as unsure as anyone over the truth of the events in the lost woods. "Yet no time at all has passed here and every time imaginable had passed for her people. She came with the strangest of things. Her clothes, her speech, it's all insane and yet when I thought of you things seemed to make sense."

Adam had been found as a child lying half dead in the lost woods. He was no more than six or seven when Ganondorf had taken him back to the Gerudo Desert and raised him as his own. The boy did not speak a word of Hylian and his ears were rounded like the Horonians found in Holodrum and Labrynna. His flagrant skill in magic had almost rid him of that over the years but even still it was noticeable. Years later, when Ganondorf entered the forest he stumbled upon Adam's true home, he found them just returning as if no time had passed. He discovered that his family and neighbours had beaten and left him to die from exposure because they feared what he could do. They dragged his mother along with him, beat and raped her and dumped her beside him. And the boy had been left to crawl away until he collapsed where Ganondorf found him. Their screams could be heard from Death Mountain to the Desert Colossus.

Adam hadn't found out the truth until years later. Only when Ganondorf had seized the country and he had joined the people in resistance against him did the evil king reveal the truth. Ever since then, he had tried to find what Ganondorf had found, but never could. Adam tried to put the pieces together for him. "The lost woods have always been…paradoxical. A man can get lost in there and find himself in another place." Link nodded and thought of Termina, and how he had wound up there. "What's to say that people cannot get lost where they are and end up there instead? Who knows how many worlds it borders on?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Link agreed, thinking about the girl and all they went through together. "She saved my life in there, Adam. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

Adam sighed and stood. "Well maybe now we can find some answers." He rubbed Link's hair as he walked out the door. 'Night, buddy."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_There are but a few among us still who practice the ways of the Dahi'gaki. Theirs is a power built of blood and stone that brought about the age of sacrifice. You shall not learn that here…_

_**From the teachings at Dalfier, the order's training ground.**_

_**Zelda**_

The previous night was taking its toll on Zelda. She'd had far too much wine and wished she was not required on the king's council, preferring the idea of her soft warm bed. She was sitting down to breakfast with her father in their own personal dining room, which they sometimes also used to entertain smaller numbers. Before the pair was required to attend to their daily duties they would spend the early hours together in an attempt to keep up their bond as father and daughter. Oft times however, they spoke about everything other than their personal matters and Zelda found it hard to coax such things from her father.

No matter what the occasion, the king was always first at the table, waiting to greet anyone else who should attend. In this instance, the king had invited the Sages to break their fast with them. Zelda walked in a little after ten o'clock and asked for nothing but a strong tea for her head and eggs which she found settled her stomach. By the time the food arrived almost all of the Sages had joined them. If any of them felt the effects of the previous evening they did nothing to show it. Zelda hoped she had been as successful in her attempt to hide it. For some reason her head was throbbing more than usual, despite having slept so late.

When at last all the Sages were seated, Zelda gave a sigh of relief for it meant her father would allow them to eat. Her father asked the Sages if they had returned home of late and listened as each one described their recent movements. Zelda had to admit she was intrigued as to the recent involvement of the Sages in the trouble on the borders to the south, for she had heard nothing from them and could not leave her royal duties to attend her duties as a Sage when it meant leaving the kingdom. But they neglected to mention anything to the king and she reminded herself to bring it up at the council meeting. She sipped and brooded over each word.

When the last one finished, her father and Rauru began to talk of more frivolous things whilst Zelda conversed with Nabooru. "Did we have a bit of a rough time last night, highness?" The Gerudo woman asked.

Zelda's eyes went wide, before she chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Is it that obvious? I had hoped for people to remain oblivious."

Nabooru simply laughed herself. "Well, when you've been around like I have you've had every experience with wine there is." Zelda merely nodded in acknowledgement to hearing that information. The desert sage reached into a pouch at her waist and produced a phial with a fine red powder in it. She reached over and sprinkled some into Zelda's tea. The princess regarded the cup dubiously. Seeing her expression Nabooru laughed and eased her reservations. "It will help with your head, highness. Heaven knows it's bad enough having to sit through these meetings sober; I'd hate to have to do it with a headache."

She sat back in her seat and Zelda gave her tea a sip. It tasted slightly sweet, but chalky and had an after taste that was like pepper. It overwhelmed the taste of her tea, but was not at all bad. "What does it do?" She asked.

"In all honesty, highness, it simply brings you back to the point of inebriation. But that chalky texture you taste, it numbs the senses to the brain and lasts until your body sobers up once again."

Zelda almost spat out the next mouthful. She apologised to the table as her father gave her a curious look and Saria just smirked. Zelda whispered franticly at Nabooru. "You mean to tell me I will be going through the rest of the day drunk?"

The Gerudo laughed in her seat. "Oh please, the morning if anything. It is only to take the edge off immediately while the rest takes effect. Besides, there are worse conditions in which to run a country. You could be in complete control of your faculties for a start." Zelda merely raised an eyebrow and so Nabooru raised her hands in concession. "It's entirely harmless Zelda; it merely numbs your senses to the symptoms of the alcohol withdrawing from your system. Or so they tell me, I mean what do I know, alls I know is that it works! I swear to you, you will have no…paralysing symptoms."

Zelda had to laugh. "Well…" and she swallowed the rest of the cup. "If you are entirely sure."

This one never failed to amaze her. Nabooru had been an inspiration to Zelda growing up. The Gerudo woman had treated her like a little sister despite her having almost fifteen years on her. She had indulged the little princess in swordplay and taught her all manner of exotic traits from the west. Not to mention a trick or two about pick-pocketing that her father knew nothing about. "Now your father has expressed that I never show you any part of my life from before I became a Sage that might influence you in an unsavoury fashion." She had said to her one day in her best voice, when Zelda was about thirteen years old. Zelda had been so disappointed at that moment, but Nabooru donned a wicked smile. "Which is why I am only going to show you things that may benefit you at some point in your life."

Nabooru had leaned in close and expressed that Zelda should steal something from her father himself in order to prove whether she was good enough, before stealing everything in her pockets and teaching her the technique. Eventually Zelda had been able to accost her father's seal ring from his robes one day and subsequently return it unnoticed. She had never been more proud.

Now, Nabooru like herself had changed and become an even more amazing person due to the benefits of an alternative lifestyle. As she sat in the personal dining hall of the King of Hyrule, she radiated a cool collectedness that made you wonder just what she was capable of. "You know there is a wine we Gerudo are fond of, and it doesn't leave quite the same kick as the fine, _fine_ wines you are accustomed to. If I may?"

"Please," Zelda answered, genuinely curious, "do tell."

"The desert, though harsh and barren it is, can also be a most beautiful place." Zelda couldn't help but agree, having seen the ruins and the great goliath statues of the desert colossus in the light of the setting sun. Somehow the sandstone walls and the desert floor seemed to drink up the sunlight, it seeping into every nook like a sponge, and giving the desert a passionate glow. When she had first witnessed it while disguised as Sheik it took her breath away. "Deep to the south, where the canyon walls rise up and the ruins of Westerford sit half buried and desolate there are cacti that litter the land. This one type in particular, can grow to almost fifty feet high and is as wide as you or I. Or even Rauru should the conditions be favourable."

Zelda had heard of such types of cactus but few people venture into Westerford if it is avoidable, and so she had never seen them personally. The region stretches across the canyon which borders the western continent and is all but void of water and sustenance, save for the areas with the cacti itself, which consist of a number of alluvial planes in the rockier areas. "Yes…" She said.

"Well it bares a fruit about this time of year whose flesh is a bright red. The nomadic tribes of the Gerudo gather this fruit and bring it with them as they return for the winter months. It is used to produce a wine that is both sweet and divine, though not quite rich enough to leave such a mark on the body."

"You must send some of this wine for us to try." Zelda said.

"That I will, highness, that I will." Nabooru began to rise. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must go prepare for our meeting with the council." Zelda noticed that the rest of the Sages were beginning to follow her lead. They all excused themselves and began to leave the room. "By the way, highness, how are your eggs?" Nabooru asked.

Zelda looked down at her plate. "Rather tasteless actually…" She wondered what the problem was; the cooks were normally pretty good in their culinary endeavours.

"Oh that'll be the powder," Nabooru said with a sly smile. "You may experience the loss of your sense of smell as well." And with that she fled the room.

When she and her father were left alone, the king asked what Nabooru had meant. Zelda could not help but laugh off her frustration and changed the subject. "I saw you talking to Link last night."

"Mmhmm." The king replied slowly. Zelda considered his reluctance for a moment but continued regardless.

"Did you warn him? About the demands people have made of him?" She asked.

Daphnes pushed his plate to the side dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "I did."

_Good,_ Zelda thought, she knew Link needed to be aware of the ones who coveted his influential political status even though to him he had none. Many of the lords sworn to the king had asked that Link be delivered to them as reward for service; some had even been so bold as to almost demand it. It was those ones she did not trust to her father let alone to Link. But even such men were necessary, few as they were. The years of peace had only enhanced the tension between some neighbouring houses with complicated history as their Lords found even more trivial things to fight over now that they had no common enemy. It irritated Zelda beyond words that they had to constantly settle petty disputes over family honour and land, but as of yet no one seemed willing to push things too far. Despite the quarrels, Daphnes Nohansen was still respected as king and the lords were quite happy for the throne to settle their disputes. She hoped that this situation with Link would not swell out of proportion.

"I told him that they would ask things of him now that he was back in the game, as they say." The King continued. "But I also told him what I told them. That it was his decision to make who he would lend his support to, if anyone. This entire country owes that boy a huge debt; he deserves that much at least."

That was good, and Zelda couldn't agree more. Satisfied with his answer, she rose from her seat. "Shall we both now prepare for the council meeting?"

"Very well," her father told her and waved his hand to show that she may be excused. Zelda bowed her head and left the table. As she passed behind the king's chair he spoke again and she stopped. "I…I did not however tell him one thing." She turned to look at her father. He lowered his head and stared across at the other end of the table. "It's something I never shared with you either but I imagine you have considered the possibility as well."

Zelda feared he may be about to suggest what she had been trying not to think about ever since discovering that Link had become a potential pawn in this little political game. "And that is?"

"There are a lot of smaller lords out there, but few have small ambition." He remained focused on the table, unable to look Zelda in the eye, as if this were the hardest thing he had ever had to tell her.

"Yes…" she agreed sullenly.

"If any single lord were to enlist Link into their service then that would be damaging to them. What I am saying is that there may be those out there that don't view Link as a political advantage whatsoever." He explained, revealing what she had been afraid of all along.

He turned his head and looked his daughter in the eye. "In fact, if his mere presence threatens to uproot their influence they may simply find it easier to remove him altogether."

_**Hyrule Castle Town**_

_There are none more revered than the empaths for their ability to manipulate the world around them. There are also none more revered for their madness, a fate that seems inevitably befalls all…_

_** From the book, 'A Study of Magicks'.**_

As midday approached and the town had begun to recover from the festivities of the previous evening, many of the market stalls had started to open. Stalls that normally opened just as the sun started its daily climb. The men and women working the stalls and preparing their wares talked about the previous evening with fondness and disdain alike. Regrets and cheers and laughter began to filter amongst the citizens as slowly the streets began to fill. Those who hadn't slept stumbled out of the taverns and bars that were still continuing the party and were being ushered home by guards. Those who had slept but hadn't made it to their beds were being checked for life signs and carted off either way.

There was one man however, that did not sleep, was not drunk and cared not to be involved in any of the events transpiring in the streets. He waited in the shadows of a bar tucked neatly behind the marketplace in an alley that ran parallel to the city walls. Soldiers passed by with a brisk nod and one had so happened to ask him to state his business. After making up the excuse that he was merely recovering from the festivities before departing for home, he was generally left alone. He wore a dark cloak over his black and red trousers and tunic and his left hand was gloved with a gauntlet of black chain and steel with dark brown leather.

This man was waiting for someone.

Across the way, a small brothel sat perpendicular to his bar. From it a man stumbled half exhausted and rather hung-over. He wore soiled brown breeches and a white shirt that looked like it was buttoned in the dark and was only tucked in on the right side. One side of his braces was on his shoulder and the other about his waist. He crossed the way and walked into the bar, passing the man in the shadows.

Watching him all the way, the man clenched his fist and made to follow him inside.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. Startled, he noticed it was another guard. How had he not seen him? He turned to meet him and saw there was more than one.

In another part of the town, a woman was emerging from her home. Her husband had arrived home all but an hour ago and she ushered him out of her sight while she attended to preparing an afternoon meal for her two daughters. Emerging outside to survey the damage she realised it wasn't all that bad. A few barrels used for collecting rain water were spilled aside and across the way at her neighbour's house a man sat asleep in one. She recognised him as the owner of the house. His wife must have dunked him in there to sober up. She laughed at the prospect. It was a fine evening last night. It seemed the entire country rejoiced at the return of the hero. She had managed the chance to speak to the young man once when he was a wee lad, and how he had grown into a fine young man. There was not a soul who had not heard of his exploits but few seemed to understand them. The woman did not pretend she was not one of them but she fancied the idea of a boy travelling through time and vanquishing evil as a wondrous story and told her children the tales to lull them to sleep.

Along the street, where the small unpaved road opened up into a humble square, was the blacksmiths that had fashioned the hero shield that had been presented to Link by request of the Sages. The Six Sages had become the proof of the hero's exploits, having suddenly emerged as if from nowhere one day heralding the coming of the Hero of Time. They had ordered that he receive a gift from the realm and the blacksmith had offered a shield based upon the shields the Hylian guards wore.

Looking along to the square now, she noticed a small crowd half hidden by the buildings. Closing her front door, she followed the street along to the square and found a handful of people looking at the roof of the blacksmith. "Oh…" she muttered, "by the gods."

A young man was standing upon the roof of the building threatening to jump as women were screaming, children were laughing and men were trying to talk him down.

_**Adam**_

_I like to watch as the mothers weep, when they lay their children down to sleep…_

_** Recited by Marris, the hero of Vern, moments before he was executed for the murder of a dozen children.**_

His head was beginning to pound. Had it been from the previous evening he might have considered that a reasonable excuse but he had not even been given a minute to decide if he were hung-over or not. He was standing outside a small bar where three guards were telling him of the disturbance inside. Two were sitting on the ground, their helmets dented and their eyes glazed and the other had managed to get to his feet. As he was beginning to tell him of the "demon" inside, more guards were arriving. Apparently, a man with the strength of a thousand men and eyes ablaze was inside threatening to gore half the guests. He had made light work of the guards when they approached him and then he went inside. This kind of thing had been happening all morning.

Adam had been shaken awake by a number of guards telling him of a handful of disturbances throughout the town. He hadn't understood why the guards couldn't deal with it until he got into the town. He had already detained at least ten men; some had been remanded under charges varying from wilful fire-razing, rape, burglary and even just run of the mill assault. But something about the way they were behaving seemed odd to Adam. The guards told him how people were bewildered and confused, the victims talking about seeing strange creatures and the men responsible as possessing the strength and malice of a demon. It made no sense, surely, but when he arrived on the various scenes, indeed everyone seemed as confused as each other. The victims, if there were any, recognised the aggressors and yet seemed unsure as to whether or not it was actually them. He couldn't get a clear accusation or denial from any of them. Only the arresting guards seemed to be pointing the finger and they themselves were talking gibberish about dark clouds and superhuman strength. "Cortehl is going to have a hard time figuring out what to do with all these people." He said to the soldiers, as they were arresting a man for murder, which of course he denied. When he agreed Adam nodded firmly. "Good. I don't see why we should be the only one to suffer through this nonsense."

At the bar he found no different. Deciding he had had enough, Adam stormed inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and a voice immediately called out. "I said no one was to come in he-"

"Shut it!" He interrupted. "What the hell is going on here?" Immediately the one who spoke fell to the ground. Adam stared at him and felt a shudder run through him.

Taking in the scene, he found a many of the patrons clinging to the walls, trying to keep out of the brawl that had apparently ensued. The proprietor was lying unconscious, slumped in front of the bar. A man was lying on the floor and another, dressed from head to toe in black, was poised over him with a similarly black knife raised. He glared at Adam wildly. "What do you want?" Another customer questioned him. "We don't want no trouble here." Adam seemed completely bemused at the man's question. When he looked at him he felt an intense wave of fear wash over him, and that had never happened before. One by one, the guests turned to him with an eerie coolness, forgetting their obvious fears.

Gritting his teeth, he called in the guards and asked the customers again. "I asked what is going on here." Adam turned his attention to the man in the middle of the room, which had begun to concern himself with the man beneath him once again. "You there," he pointed his sword at him and the culprit flicked his gaze toward him. "Yes you, the walking cliché in the black, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man's gaze flicked suddenly between Adam and his victim. He seemed to waver as he tried to explain himself. "He, uh…" he began, and then suddenly regaining his composure, he pulled the man near as he spoke. "He slept with my wife!" He spat, whilst the man protested in fear.

"Get off him." Adam commanded, and the man glared at him intensely before throwing the man back to the floor and getting to his feet. "Take him outside," he told the guards, "And watch him." When they had left, everyone in the room sprung to life and began to whisper to one another. Adam approached the other man who had begun to stand up. "Are you hurt?" He asked, and the man shook his head, dusting himself off and rubbing his jaw. "Is it true, did you sleep with his wife?"

The man looked as confused as ever. "I have no idea who that man is let alone his wife. I was across the way there last night and that there is the only place I've slept with anyone in months."

"Across the way?" Adam had rarely visited this part of the castle town before, usually spending most of his time in the busier parts.

"Well let's just say, unless his wife enjoys engaging in lurid acts in the aids of soliciting funds from reputable gentlemen such as myself, then I was nowhere near her." He replied, feigning an upper-class accent.

"Ah…" Adam realised, and smirked at the way the man put it. When he glanced around, several of the bartenders were beginning to pick up the tables and attempting to revive the barkeep. He reached into his pocket and produced a small bag of rupees and gave it to the man. Adam had found this to be the simplest way of smoothing things over and had thus acquisitioned the purses of every soldier he could find. At least they could be repaid back at the castle. Giving another over to a bartender for the mess Adam walked back outside.

"Oh well everyone," he heard behind him, "looks like drinks are on me! I should get beat up every day!" The room laughed and so did Adam, shaking his head. If only they were all so easy to please. Some people could put situations like that behind them extremely easily, and they tended to be the ones that hung around pubs.

He then remembered the attacker. Looking him up and down, the man was a complete state. Dressed in black and a deep red, with black chain and a gauntlet on his left hand, all covered by a cloak that ran the length of his body, he looked like some wannabe assassin. As Adam approached, a guard ran up to him. "He, uh, claims he has no idea what he is doing here, sir."

"Oh really?" Adam had to laugh. "Raise your hand if you're surprised."

"Yes, but get this. He also says he doesn't have a wife at all." Adam looked at the guard like he was a madman. And as he approached the man, he realised he was nothing but a boy his own age. Indeed, he could barely recognise him as the one he saw inside, the one that had made him so wary.

He was about to speak to him when another guard approached him. "Adam, sir," he began, catching his breath and clearing his throat. "We've got another one over at the trades square. Some boy is about to toss himself off the roof of the blacksmith."

"What the hell is going on here today?" Adam said, before marching off in the direction of the trade sector.

What he found there was a scene of potential chaos. Everyone seemed to be on edge; whether it was because they were ready to spring into immediate frenzy should this child decide it was time to leave this world as a pattern on the cobblestones, or sheer anticipation of an uncommon event, Adam could not be sure. Either way it was the case that everyone stood in silence, looking to the roof. Mothers held their children's hands, religious figures were praying in silent mutters and the guards had sectioned off a semi-circular shape beneath the blacksmiths. They stood like tall steel sentinels, unmoving, not reacting to the situation at all. The silence was peculiar and the stillness unnerving.

Adam had never had to deal with a suicide before and really had no time for it but, as usual, it had been left for him to deal with. He sighed as he made his way over and pushed his way through the crowd. Not a soul removed their gaze from the boy as he did. He looked around at the people and wondered if anyone had taken it into their own hands to try and coax him down. Their indifference did not so much surprise him as it did annoy him. The wind filtered in and out amongst them, tossing their hair and clothes gently, and the overcast sky threatened rain. He looked up to the boy. Again, he was not much younger than Adam himself, perhaps the same age as Link, and he began to wonder what had brought him here. "What are you doing?" He broke the silence and his voice seemed much louder than it should have been, the irritation coming through in his tone.

"Keep away from me!" The boy called down.

Adam looked at the crowd again and no one seemed any more interested. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed," He called up once more, "but no one is coming anywhere near you."

The boy clung to the large chimney and merely looked at him. He began muttering something over and over but Adam couldn't make it out. The guard who brought him here approached and whispered as if he were not allowed to speak. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "He's going to jump."

Adam found himself overwhelmed with the same indifference of the townsfolk. It was as if it were contagious. He raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze back to the boy. "Let him. I have more important things to deal with." And he turned to leave.

"But sir, he's just a boy, surely we…" The guard began, but Adam raised a hand to silence him, his breath catching in his throat. He gestured towards the crowd, subtly, as if not to disturb them.

As if on cue, the townsfolk had lowered their gaze, turned and made towards their homes. Adam and the guard looked at each other as even their own soldiers left. "Where are you going?" The boy screamed down from the roof. "Where are you going?!"

Adam looked up and saw the boy begin to sob. He began to mutter once more to himself. Adam looked into his eyes and felt nothing but a pity that almost made him balk. He needed to be up there if he were to stop this. "Get out of here." He told the guard, and with that, he was gone himself.

He reappeared on the roof a split second after leaving the ground. He stood behind the boy such that he would not see him. He had gone to his knees and crouched with one hand on the chimney and the other at his face. "They don't care, they don't care, they don't care…" he was muttering over and over. Adam shook his head. He couldn't believe how pathetic this sight was. Still, he felt a pang of emotion that made him want to help the boy and moved towards him. As he did, the boy gazed round in surprise and clutched at the chimney. Adam sat on the edge of the roof beside him and looked at him. The boy looked back with an expression of sheer terror.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Adam said with a glance at the overcast sky, rain had begun to flick down every few seconds. The boy continued to stare at him, eyeing him up and down warily. He fixed his gaze upon the brown and silver sheath at his waist. It seemed the boy was afraid and for some reason it was beginning to Adam nervous. "It's okay. I'm just here to talk with you. I'm not here to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." The boy replied. He shifted position so he was turned slightly away from Adam and brought his right knee up to his chest.

Adam nodded. "Just tell me what you are doing up here and I'll leave."

After a moments silence the boy replied. "What do you think I am doing up here?" He said into his knee.

"I want _you_ to tell me." Adam was trying to be tactful. He had never known anyone in this apparent position and did not wish to provoke him further. "Help me to understand this."

The boy simply looked angry and replied, "Why? It's not as if you actually care, is it? None of them care. You are only here because someone sent you."

Adam thought of the crowd and shrugged. He tried to reassure him. "No one sent me."

"I'm sure…" the boy said cynically. He started to fidget slightly, his face screwed into an angry expression.

"What's your name?" Adam asked, but the boy was not listening.

"If no one sent you then why are _you _here? Why is it not one of them?" His angry expression melted and he rested his head on the chimney. The wind blew his hair across his face and he pushed it aside with a shaking hand. Adam did not know why the townsfolk had not tried to save him. Not a soul had attempted to come up and talk with him. Adam began to feel as angry towards them as the boy did. Sometimes the people annoyed him so very much. They were not much for self reliance and, in Adam's opinion, relied too heavily on others to meet their needs. That was another thing that had annoyed him about the way they flocked to see Link. He knew that they would put too much pressure on the boy to fulfil their needs and he had been through enough.

The two sat in silence for the longest time and the square made no response except for when the wind blew. There was a large tree in the centre, enclosed by a small fence that anyone could step over. It was taller than the roof of the building that they sat on and it was beginning to turn a golden yellow and red as autumn approached. When the wind was strong enough it would blow one if the dying leaves from the tips of the branches and dance with it until it reached the ground. Adam began to feel the rain increase and looked up as the drops of water hit him in the face. "Why did they leave?" The boy asked eventually, not changing his focus. Adam looked at the boy and felt that sense of pity he had earlier. He hated seeing people like this. He was probably merely some spoiled little village kid who thought his life was difficult and unfair.

He wondered just if the boy had been around when Ganondorf ruled. Adam knew what his father would have done with such weakness, but he did not want to think about such things any more. Yet he contemplated what this boy would have been like had he survived the seven years of struggle that had ensued following Ganondorf's take over.

Shrugging once more, he tried to think of something encouraging. "Maybe they just couldn't watch you do this to yourself." The boy smiled doubtfully and looked at him. "What's your name?" Adam asked him.

"Why do _you_ care?" The boy asked curtly.

"I care." Adam tried, through gritted teeth, his patience wearing.

"No you don't," he snapped, "you're just like the rest of them so why do you care?"

Adam felt a flush of rage. "I've got to know what to write on your gravestone." He replied almost spitefully, and the boy laughed in disbelief and resentment. "I've got to know what to tell the people who come to scrape you off the street. I've got to know where to go to tell your parents that their son has thrown himself off a roof."

"Don't try that shit with me, okay!" The boy shouted, and with a rumble of thunder the rain got heavier.

"What do you expect me to do?" He spat back. "What are you doing here? If you were going to jump you'd have done it already."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do! It's pathetic, watching you here, you don't want to jump you just want people to think you will. Because at least then, for five minutes of your miserable life, everyone's eyes would be on you." The boy looked away again and Adam pointed to the square. "Well look out there. They are not watching you. They don't care because they know you are so full of it. And like me, they have more important things to do than entertain the angst of an adolescent with emotional issues."

"Shut up…" The boy said with a look of horror in his eyes. Adam felt a pang of guilt and looked away. He didn't know what came over him; he knew more tact than that.

"Ah…I…I…" His breathing became heavy, as if he had just let go of something weighing heavily on him.

Once more, the two sat in silence, as Adam wondered what to do next. He didn't think the boy was going to jump, for he simply clung to the chimney. The rain had almost completely saturated them and the boy looked at him, his hair matted to his forehead. Adam thought of apologising but could only stare at him. The boy looked away again, the rain and the brisk wind had turned his cheeks a bright red.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Adam tried, and the boy looked at him briefly and shook his head, the quickest of smiles gracing his lips.

"You're getting soaked," the boy told him, and Adam nodded.

"I like the rain."

"Please just go."

"No." Adam looked up and let the rain splash into his eyes.

"Please…?" The boy looked at him sadly. "Just leave me alone for this."

Adam looked out at the tree and smiled as a leaf fell and was carried to the ground by the wind. He leaned in close to the boy. "I think I'll stay…"

_**Link**_

_You have been granted the greatest gift of all. You have been granted your memories. Go, now, each to your corners of the world and never let them forget. May the gods have mercy on those who do…_

_** Rauru, at the Chamber of Sages, to the survivors of the ocarina of time escapade.**_

He had risen late. The past few nights he had been unable to sleep at night, fearing that he would wake up and find himself still in the Lost Woods, discovering that he was still a prisoner. But last night, he went to bed with an uncharacteristically contented feeling and slept until Amy had pounced into his room after midday.

Now, he was sitting with her and Zelda in the council chambers, where the king discussed matters of court. It was there that the king entertained any lords, common folk, messengers and any other persons with matters ranging from the law to marriage requests. After hearing some of the things that came to the attention of the court, Link couldn't help but wonder if most of it was unnecessary. The king had explained to him that while most of the matters were settled by other offices in the realm, when it came to the governing of the Castle Town, it was customary for the king to be seen to be taking an active role in the lives of the people. Additionally, any other subjects could request to see the king within the time he allocated to the public.

The members of the council that attended such matters were the king and the king's heir – in this case Zelda. Should there be no heir or the heir be too young to deal with matters of state, the king appointed a Governor General to office. Once the heir became old enough to assist with the rule, the Governor remained in office to assist or resume duties should the heir become unable to fulfil their role. Being over the age of fifteen, Zelda was considered old enough to take the office. Zelda's Governor was a stocky, older man, who had held the office long before Zelda was born. Cair Linder was a talented ruler in his time, Link was told, and assisted Zelda effectively and ensured she would become a noble queen. The governor was still permitted to wear the iron half-crown that signified his position even when an heir took over and it sat well on the current Governor's greying hair.

Next, should any matters of coin present themselves, the Royal Treasurer was present. The king's current treasurer was a man from the southern region of Ordona who went by the name Lucian Rhone. Lord Rhone was a tall slender man with pale skin and deep green eyes the colour of a rupee that seemed to fit his post well. His dark brown hair fell to shoulder length and was streaked with subtle black areas that only made the brown stand out more. He wore the big orange and beige robes that every treasurer found in his possession, but had had them tailored to meet his slender frame. Around his neck was a silver rupee embedded in a copper chain that signified his position. Link had to admit that the position seemed to suit him well.

The Lord Arbiter, Lord Cortehl, was a squat man that wore the black robes of a judge, laced with gold. As the head of the local authorities, his role was to deal with legal matters that need not be brought before the king and his presence was welcomed at court. He was also responsible for appointing magistrates to the regions around the kingdom. He was there to record the events of the council meeting and was supposed to ensure things were above board.

Next, the captain of the guards who was given the title Lord out of respect more than anything, as they did not retain their title out of office, was present. The Lord Captain's position was one of the few elected positions in the kingdom and once every two years, a challenge could be made for the post by any high ranking military official. Captain Viscen had been in charge of the guard for longer than even Link could remember, and he sat with the rest of them.

The table the king used for council meetings sat behind the throne at the back of the chamber. When people were seeking an audience, the King, Princess and Governor sat on three thrones raised on a step before the hall. A table was set aside for the Magistrate on the left and the captain of the guards stood watch with the rest of the soldiers. The master of coin was not usually present at such times unless necessary and joined the council when they adjourned for private discussion. The table was large enough to seat twelve men and was round in order to assure everyone could be seen, heard and felt as equal as the rest. For the king had decreed that, at council, everyone was necessary and all opinions were important if the kingdom was to be governed justly. The table was so large in case the king was to entertain such guests as the Sages like today.

The Sages had been given seats as guests, as with Link and Amy. Link sat next to Zelda on her right, who sat across from her father. The Governor, as her assistant, sat on her left and the treasurer sat on the king's right. The Lord Arbiter had brought his desk over and sat behind that whilst Viscen stood beside him. The king had allowed Amy and Link in on the meeting as what they were discussing involved them. Amy sat with a bashful look on her face as the king officially welcomed her to his kingdom and thanked her for helping Link. She had never been in such an intimidating situation and Link imagined it was hard not to be nervous. "Thank you," she said, before remembering, "Sir!"

The king smiled. "Your Majesty will do." He told her seriously before laughing after seeing her expression. "Try not to be so nervous now, child, you are amongst friends here. This country owes you a debt of gratitude if what young Link here tells us to be true, you brought us back our hero!"

Amy blushed. "Well, I didn't do much really. I mean I was so scared, you wouldn't believe! I mean it was really Link that saved me."

"We both were scared," Link added, squeezing her shoulder. "But until you came along I was far beyond saving. I don't know if I ever thanked you."

She punched him in the chest. "God man, you're making me blush, stop it!"

"Oww," he rubbed his chest and the room laughed.

Zelda gave Link a dubious look. "Do we have to get you two a room?"

Link laughed as well now. "Thank you, yes, maybe a cage though."

Saria spoke up. "How are you settling in here, Amy?"

"Not bad, I suppose." She replied.

"If you decide you want to go home, child, you need only ask," Rauru told her, "we are glad to have you with us but if you are unhappy or miss your family then we are here."

"Thank you." She said. "Can I ask…?"

"Of course!" Saria said.

Link knew what she was going to ask. He had suggested she bring it up with the Sages after they had talked about it last night. If anyone knew, they would. "Do they know, that I'm gone, I mean, do they know?"

"Who, child?" Nabooru asked. Saria lowered her head as though she knew whom she referred to.

"My parents, my family…my friends…" she replied, "Do they know I'm gone? I couldn't bear it if they missed me."

The king cleared his throat and looked at the table while everyone remained silent. It seemed no one knew what to say. Zelda spoke up. "Amy…" She gave the girl a warm look. "Don't worry. The thing with time is that we can send you to exactly where and when you want to be." Amy seemed to like the idea and started to smile. "Should you wish to go home, we could send you to the time and place you left. We did that with Link once, you remember?"

Link remembered. "Of course…"

"Oh thank God. I mean I will miss them, but I couldn't stand it if they thought something bad had happened to me."

"Of course." Zelda replied and everyone smiled in agreement.

"Now then," the king started, "What do we have left to discuss? Captain Viscen?"

Viscen began to tell the council of the events that had transpired in the town that morning. "I've had reports from soldiers in all regions of the town, and they all say it true. They've split up a dozen disputes put out half as many fires and arrested a handful of men. Master Adam got involved when things began to get weird."

"Just what do you mean by "weird"?" The king asked.

"Well…" Viscen looked at everyone, "those arrested claim they have no idea what they were doing and their victims are unwilling or unable to determine if it was them who did it – the ones that survived anyway. Not to mention, half my men have been overpowered by a select few and the people are calling them demons. We had a few random suicides amongst those in custody and a boy was about ready to hurl himself from a roof."

"Good grief…" Zelda proclaimed, whilst Nabooru and Amy laughed. Everyone looked at the two for a moment before the King laughed at them, shaking his head.

"I expected _some_ trouble after the way things ended at the banquet but just what do you suppose is going on here?" He said.

The sages looked at each other, Link noticed but they said nothing. "Honestly, sire, I have no suggestion. We dealt with any problems that occurred after the feast, but as far as I can tell, none of these relate. I'm told that Adam is on his way now to tell us of the latest developments. Until then…" Viscen trailed off.

Rauru clasped his hands above the table and cleared his throat to speak. "We may have sensed an increase in spiritual activity lately."

The king looked shocked. "You _may_ have."

"Yes, your grace, we were unclear." Rauru replied.

"Well is this important?" He asked. "For just how long have you been sensing this?"

Rauru glanced at Link. "For two days now." Link looked at Rauru with a bewildered expression. "We initially put it down to…well, you all know, but it has not since subsided and we are beginning to question just what is causing this."

Link was about to speak up when Zelda interrupted. "Wait just one moment, why wasn't I aware of this?" Rauru just stared at her with unmoving eyes.

Nabooru leaned across the table from beside him. "You were," she said, then rolled her eyes. "Sort of…"

Zelda looked as shocked as Link felt. "Just what do you mean by "sort of"?"

"It might have been part of the cause of your headache this morning." A look of realisation washed over the princess's face just before she flushed with anger.

"Which you rid me of." She accused. "Just what did you put in my tea?"

"In your tea?" The king asked. He looked at Nabooru. "You put something my daughter's tea?"

"She was well aware of it." She rebutted, before turning back to Zelda. "It was what I told you it was. It numbed your senses to your brain. That includes your extra-sensory ones as well."

Link could see Zelda was about to explode; the entire colour drained from her face when she became furious, and she was white as a ghost now. "Well how convenient for you, then." She said, controlling her anger carefully. "Just when were you going to discuss this with me?"

Saria and Ruto looked ashamed, but the rest regarded her calmly. "We did not wish to worry you until we knew more about it." Rauru explained. He looked sternly at Nabooru. "However, I did not condone the drugging of a princess in order to keep the information secret."

"You better not have," the king had gone the same colour of his daughter and Link almost grinned at the thought. "You have taken liberties before, my friends, but this time you have crossed lines I expected to be extremely clear."

Nabooru shrugged as Rauru tried to reassure the princess and her father. "Daphnes I assure you, our Spirit Sage has acted of her own behest, and we would never do anything to harm our princess. I apologise to you both for her actions."

"You said she shouldn't know," Nabooru added, "I made sure she didn't. Sorry for the deceit, highness, but you know you never would have accepted our theories for it."

"And just what are these theories that are so hard for us to believe?" The king demanded.

Link knew immediately. From the way Rauru looked at him earlier it was obvious. "Me." He said to the room. "You think this is happening because of me."

"We never said that." Saria insisted.

"But it's what you think, right?" He said. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be, and did not hold it against them in the slightest, yet they seemed to think they had to justify their reasons. "You think that me coming back, us coming back, is responsible, right?"

Saria bit her lip and looked ashamed, whilst Darunia simply laid it out straight for them. "Look, brother, it's nothing personal. We don't so much think _you_ are responsible as much as your actions." His held his huge hands clasped together on the table.

Now Ruto spoke up. "You see, you were trapped beyond even our reach. We could find you for neither love nor money and the only reason that could happen is if something were to shield you from us." Link and Amy exchanged a glance, and he had an idea what could do such a thing.

Saria knew also, and continued the Sages' theory for the council. "When you came along, Amy, you disrupted a powerful magic that had been in place for thousands of years. I felt it, and I immediately knew where you were."

Rauru finished for them. "Suffice to say, you were not the only ones contained within this…place, this power. It is entirely possible that when you escaped from wherever you were that you released something along with you."

"You mean something hitched a ride along with us?" Amy asked.

Rauru looked slightly confused but simply said, "Uh, in effect, yes."

That news made Link feel a little better but he did not enjoy hearing that he was responsible for releasing something into the world that was wreaking havoc in the town. "Well, do we have any idea as to what it is?" He asked.

Impa shook her head. "Until just now, we weren't aware that it had manifested itself in the physical realm. We should convene the order and conduct some form of beckoning rite in order to identify this thing and whether or not it is going to become more of a threat to us."

"Uhh, okay." Amy said. "Whatever she just said, let's go with that!"

The king ignored her, "If you really think it will help…"

"Couldn't hurt." Nabooru said flippantly, and then she smiled at Amy. "Yes, let's go with it."

"Very well," the king said, "I suppose there is nothing more to say on the matter. Captain, when Adam arrives, I want to know immediately."

"If we may father, I'd like now to talk about the situation in the south." Zelda announced. Link found it peculiar that Rauru looked away from Zelda and stared straight ahead. He did not know what the situation in the south was but he assumed all was not well.

The king, however, scratched his forehead and rubbed his beard. "Enough for today, Zelda, I'm tired and this situation in town bears further attention. Perhaps tomorrow." And with that the council adjourned.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Kakariko Village**_

The village was usually quiet in the late afternoon. It had been raining earlier so the ground was wet and the buildings were damp and grey. The trees had begun to change with the end of summer and blossoms and leaves fluttered by on the breeze. Cuccoos could be heard crowing from their pens and the windmill waved fiercely. Because of the rain, villagers were mostly indoors but a few had ventured outdoors once it had subsided.

Mia, the local healer, was walking back to town with her horse. She had left to get supplies from the market in the Castle Town but the guards had not permitted her inside. It seemed there was some sort of commotion in the town and they feared it would not be safe to permit anyone in. She had not joined in on the festivities of the previous evening and that was precisely the reason why. She knew that at those sorts of events, nothing but trouble ensued in the aftermath and as such, here she was, without supplies and sodden. Her strawberry-blonde hair felt like straw as it blew fiercely around her in every direction and her cheeks stung from the brisk wind. She had to admit she was more than a little agitated – as most of the time she couldn't find the herbs and ingredients required for her various concoctions in Kakariko and the trip to the market meant a day where she had to close up shop and people were left untreated.

As she was nearing the corner beside the well, she saw a group of six or seven people standing around a man on a crate. The man was Varilion, a preacher from as far away as Mia had ever heard. He was staying at the Inn owned by her sister so she had already met him. He was some form of new age monk that had come to town preaching doom and apocalypse upon everyone. The people called them "new-age" but he wasn't the first and he certainly wouldn't be the last. Every year, when the storm season approached, the village received visits from these crackpots that insisted the storms were a result of the wrath of some ancient god. Few people listened and even of the ones that did, few remembered once they left. The chore of daily living left little time for theological contemplation it seemed. The people had started calling the preachers the grey men, because of the faded robes they wore and the grim tidings they spoke of; not to mention the fact that they were usually pasty faced and greying themselves.

This Varilion was not their usual sort, though. Mia had actually found him quite charming, and he was at least twenty years younger than their last visitor, with jet black hair which he kept neat and oiled and an adorable crooked smile that made you shudder. He still wore the robes of the grey men when he worked but instead of preaching of doom and destruction, he liked to talk about salvation and learning.

Stopping to watch for a minute, she noticed that people seemed to be listening to him. Usually, after the initial attraction of a stranger yelling in the street had lost its fascination, one or two villagers would decide they had heard enough and walk away laughing, but not today. Varilion certainly knew how to draw people in with his words, Mia decided.

Still, she had no time to watch him. She was cold and tired and wanted to get home. Stabling her horse she removed her saddle bags, fixed him with a nose bag and headed to the inn for some food. Hopefully her sister would still have this evening's dinner menu available. Her husband was a wonderful cook and tended to try out different recipes from throughout the world, but every now and then he prepared a more traditional feast. Mia was in the mood for some home comforts right now.

_**Link**_

Link was in his room alone. He had pulled his old saddle bag up from beneath the bed and rested it on top. He ran his fingers along the leather laces that held it shut. Until the day he left, it had remained in his cabin in the Lost Woods for as long as he was there and he still hadn't opened it. He still remembered what was in it, he could never forget. He pulled on the bag until it opened fully. When he reached inside, he pulled out the first thing he could find. The Ocarina of Time was still beautifully decorated and shone in the light. It was cold to the touch as he ran his fingers along it, in and out the holes and to the mouthpiece. He brought it to his lips and blew gently into it, without tune. Its soft, hollow sound pierced his memories and within a few seconds he was playing the familiar song that Impa had taught him the first time he met Zelda.

As if without warning the sound picked up and began to echo endlessly through the castle walls. He was not aware, but the entire castle stopped at that moment and listened and remembered. He did not know, but the princess stopped in the hallways in surprise and turned to her father's arms. He did not see it, but the king, as he held his daughter, remembered seeing his wife cradling their only daughter, humming that song gently to her as she slept. He couldn't tell, but in her chambers below, Impa sat back in her chair and remembered rocking Zelda to sleep after her mother was gone and she could not stop crying. In times past, the people of this castle knew this song and it reminded them of loved ones gone and the happiness they knew. The music was home now that he was.

When he finished playing, he noticed someone was standing behind him, playing along. "I kept it." Adam told him, holding up his old fairy ocarina. "I haven't played it for years, but I kept it."

Link smiled. "I couldn't help myself there. I can't believe I remembered it…one of the first songs I ever really learned."

Adam walked over and looked at the large bag on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Link gestured at it. "It's all my old things. I haven't been able to look at it but if we have to figure out what's going on here, I suppose I should remember what it is I do around here." He pulled out the Goron Mask he got in Termina.

"You kept them?" Adam asked and Link nodded. "_All_ of them?" Link nodded again, this time more slowly. He reached into the bag and pulled out another mask.

It was a pale and carved of the smoothest wood, painted in colours of blue and white and red. When he looked into the empty eyes of the Fierce Deity he felt a shudder pass through his body. Just holding it made him feel sick, taste blood, suffer the power. "Get it away from me." He threw it at Adam and sat down on the bed.

Adam turned it over in his hands. "I can't believe it." He said. "It's infamous. Lost for thousands of years and you wind up with it. What are the odds?" Link shuddered, knowing the answer all too well. Adam gazed into the mask as intently as Link did and ran his fingers along it. "Holy…" he muttered. Link did not like the look in his eyes. "It really calls to you, doesn't it?"

"Adam?" Link muttered, as he turned it upside down in his hands.

"Really…makes you w…want to…just…" The entire colour flashed from his eyes as they became pure white.

"Adam!" Link yelled and snatched the mask from him. He shook and blinked as the colour returned to his eyes. Link stared at him, full of fear.

"What the hell, Link!" He exclaimed. "We need to put that somewhere safe."

Link returned it to his bag, at least to get it out of his sight for the moment. Adam sat beside him and lay back with a groan. Link stared at him, worried, but relaxed when he saw his friend seemed completely unfazed by what had just happened. He threw the other masks and the ocarina back into the bag and pulled it shut. "I hear you've had a busy morning, then?" He asked.

"You would not believe." Adam said from the bed with a laugh.

"Domestics and fires, and what is all this talk of suicides?" Link asked.

Adam sat up with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yes…" he said, "you know, they all killed themselves at the same time. It was very strange; just when I got that boy down from the roof."

"Boy?" Link asked.

"Oh yes, long story. We found him on top of the blacksmiths getting ready to jump." Adam replied.

Link remembered that Captain Viscen had mentioned it. "Ah yes, gods, that's terrible, what happened? What did you do?"

Adam rolled his eyes and looked out the room. "Oh you know. I pushed him."

Link burst out laughing and then covered his mouth which was wide with shock. "What!?"

Adam smirked as well. "Well, he wasn't coming down any other way," he began. "Oh don't look so worried, I jumped with him."

Link threw his arms up in disbelief and laughed once more. "Again, what!?"

Adam laughed and then explained. "We were fine; I used the wind to cushion our fall."

"The wind…"

"Yes, the wind. I got the idea from a tree." He waved his fingers in front of his mouth and blew. When he did, a gust of wind blew across Links face, blowing off his hat, and he had to shut his eyes. Adam laughed at him.

"Okay, okay, enough I get it, the wind!" And Adam stopped the blowing on his face. Link walked round behind bed, retrieved his hat and jammed it back onto his head. "Dick." Adam laughed as he walked back to where he had been sitting. "So what, they all killed themselves when you got him down, is that what you said?"

"Yes, but that isn't the strangest part." He told him. Now Link was interested. Captain Viscen had explained the strange things the victims and aggressor had said and they had been waiting for Adam's version of events all afternoon. "We were all alone on that roof. I swear to you Link, I swear to every god we know. It was just him and I, but…"

"But what?"

"There _was_ a crowd. It could have been his neighbours or family I'm really not sure but there was definitely a crowd…But they left, Link. They all left as if they did not care. They simply walked away and left that boy to die alone."

Link thought the idea of that was terrible. He knew what it was like to think you were going to die alone. The thought of having no one to mourn you, or even know you had passed away, hit him close to home and he could imagine what that must have felt like. "Well that sounds extremely cruel but I don't understand what is strange about it."

"They were silent, Link. It was…" he searched for a word. "It was disturbing. They all just watched him like they were waiting for him to do it. No one tried to stop him. And when they walked away, they did so all at once. It sent a shiver through me. And they left us alone."

"So do you think there are grounds to the suggestion that these people were possessed?" Link posed.

Adam shrugged and chewed his lip. "Something is definitely going on, I'm certain of that. The second the boy and I hit the ground, he collapsed."

"He collapsed? Do you know why?" Link asked.

"Well, it may have just been from the shock that someone had pushed him from a roof, and normally I would think so…but it wasn't the first time I witnessed it happen today. It happened at a bar I was at and at another brawl on the way back." He explained. "The strangest thing followed after we landed, though." Link continued to listen intently, looking as bewildered as Adam seemed. "Like I said, we were alone but when he collapsed, I bent to catch him and when I looked up, there stood the crowd, the guards and everyone else that had left. Laughing and cheering and definitely more than animated."

Link did not know what to make of that. "What did you do with the boy?" He asked.

"No one seemed to claim him so I brought him back here with the rest of them. He's sleeping downstairs in the infirmary. The doctor insists he will wake up sooner or later." That was good. If the boy was with them they could keep an eye on him. Link did not fancy the idea of letting someone with suicidal tendencies out on his own with no one to watch out for him. "Poor kid," Adam continued. "I was really uninterested earlier but now I almost feel sorry for him. He didn't seem that bad at all. When I look at him, I keep thinking how he could just as easily be me or you."

Link understood, but was just as unsure as to what was responsible. "The Sages think that we might have released something when Amy and I escaped." He told him.

Adam looked at him questioningly. "What? Released something? I suppose it is possible, I mean if you were trapped there, heaven knows what else was."

"Either that or something waited until we were leaving and followed us." Link told him the other side of the theory. "Is that possible?"

Adam considered it. "It would have to be something pretty powerful to hijack magic like that. To be able to see or even feel a rift in dimensions isn't something just anyone can do, you know. Did you know of anything there capable of that?"

Link nodded solemnly, chewing his own lip now. "Maybe…" He could not accept it. He could not cope with the idea of releasing such fear onto the world. He only hoped the Sages were wrong and could come up with a better idea.

Adam sighed and he lay back down on the bed. "They just don't give us a minute to breathe do they? There is always something going on."

"Adam," Zelda called from the doorway, "there you are. What are you doing here, my father wanted to see you as soon as you returned."

Adam sat back up and looked at Link. "See?"

They both stood and headed for the door. As they approached, Zelda slipped her hand into Link's and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you." She said, as he looked at their intertwined hand.

"For what?" He asked, but she just smiled, grabbed Adam's hand and dragged them to the council chambers.

_**Hyrule Castle**_

_The King is dead. The march on the castle left but few survivors. The princess has fled but shan't escape us for long. We have revolution…_

_** Letter sent by Ganondorf to Nabooru at the Desert Colossus following the surrender of Hyrule to the West.**_

In the Great Hall, the sages had set up for the ritual they were about to undertake by the time night had fallen. The acolytes of the Order of Light, those charged with the protection of the sacred realm, had prepared the room. A seven pointed star had been etched in the ground in chalk and covered with a fine crystalline powder that was used in spells to invoke the power of the seven sages. The Sages had each placed a medallion, by means of an enchantment spell, at a point on the star, representing their power. This effectively bestowed their power onto the medallion, allowing it to act as a conduit which focused their energy to a single point. Zelda was required to complete the circle and they waited patiently for her to arrive.

Rauru stood in the centre of the star. His eyes were black and he spoke in an ancient tongue. A gentle breeze blew about him, causing his robes to flap lethargically, almost unnaturally. He stood with his hand open, directed at the floor. A purple-black light emanated from the ends of his fingers. When he was finished, and the wind died and light faded, a small black medallion appeared on the floor within the centre. Impa strolled over to him with her arms folded. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The old Sage simply nodded and walked from the star to take a seat at the king's dining table, the only table that could not be removed from the room. "You know I'd swear that gets harder every time."

"Well we need all eight, and if the alternative wasn't a ritual sacrifice then we would do it." Impa told him.

"Yes, well you know, back in my day a small sacrifice or two wasn't frowned upon." The old man laughed, but Impa merely raised an eyebrow.

When he stopped, she finally smirked herself. "Yes, in mine too." And Rauru laughed once again.

The lights from the chandeliers had been left extinguished, save for one directly above the star. It left the room completely changed. You wouldn't have thought that yesterday half the kingdom was present and engaging in merriment at the return of their hero. As the hall was so large, it was almost now shrouded in darkness, the lengths almost merging with the shadows.

Each Sage had two acolytes training under him or her. They wore robes of their respective colours each with the outline of the triforce emblazoned on the front. They attended to the Sage, and trained in the elemental magic of their master, enabling them to assist in protection of both their mentors and the realm. There were more general acolytes that had set up monasteries throughout the kingdom that trained younger pupils in the ways of healing and promoted those most promising to the Sages personally.

The acolytes had lighted rows of candles at either side of the room which cast dancing shadows into every corner. Darunia, in his big hulking mass, only looked larger as he cast shadows upon everyone and Saria looked smaller beneath them. In all of his days, Rauru had not seen such a diverse range of Sages and he had survived the old times and seen two generations before this one. In this way, he felt they had done more good than any before them, as each race seemed to display a willingness to approach them now that one of their own was amongst their numbers. Still they had witnessed unsuccessful ventures as well. Their recent diplomatic tour to the turmoil in the south had proved a failure and they had neglected to share the details with the court as yet, but Rauru knew they could not hide it for long. Zelda was too inquisitive.

As if she knew he was thinking of her, the princess walked into the room with her own acolytes and greeted the Sages. Rauru could tell from her firm, official manner that she was obviously still upset about Nabooru's actions this morning but he knew Zelda was a kind child who would forgive her eventually.

When Zelda had prepared her medallion, the seven prepared to begin the spell. As official leader, Zelda stood at the apex and began the ritual with a prayer of protection. They raised their hands up to the side, so they were touching. "Goddess, protect us here, your faithful servants. As we are connected through each other, so too are we connected through you. Should we walk amongst the purest of the true, bless us and walk with us."

"Bless us and walk with us." The six repeated.

"Should we tread amongst the darkest of shadows, bless us and walk with us."

"Bless us and walk with us." The six repeated and a white light began to shine between their palms.

"Should our path be fruitful and clear, bless us and walk with us."

"Bless us and walk with us." The six repeated once more, the white light growing.

"Should our path be blocked and hopeless, bless us and walk with us, for we are the protectors of your children and protect them we must."

"Protect us as we protect them." The six cited in unison.

And with that, they separated their hands and the light faded. "Who shall be the vessel?" Rauru asked, and one of Zelda's own acolytes stepped forward. She nervously stepped into the circle. "Go forth without fear, child, you are in no danger here." He reassured her. He was of course, lying. There was always some danger in trying to channel or invoke something into the body of someone other than a Sage. But neither of the seven could break the circle or the spell would be redundant. It relied on their unity as a whole, but needed an eight person as the spell was as old as the order itself, and came from a time when their number was once eight. The idea was to channel the essence of whatever was out there and have it manifest itself within the circle. It was simply a beckoning spell that enabled them to identify what they were facing. The girl stepped into the centre and raised her hood.

Rauru and the other Sages placed their right arm across their chest and lay their hand on their shoulder. With the other hand, they made a knife gesture and raised it skyward in unison, before bringing it down in front of their face, resting their fingers on their forehead, and uttering words from ancient times.

_**Adam**_

_We shall be as shadows. When you walk in the light, we shall be behind you and when cast in darkness, we shall be everywhere. We are yours…_

_** Oath spoken by the Sheikah when first they pledged their service to the royal family.**_

In the infirmary, a boy lay asleep in a bed. He tossed and turned every few moments as if wracked by disturbing dreams. Adam had returned to wait his wakening and was sitting watching his latest fit when Link walked into the room, pulled a chair across and sat beside him. "Is this him?" He asked and Adam nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"Dreaming, I think." Adam replied. "He's been pretty restless for the past few hours. The nurse told me there's nothing they can do. They leeched him as much as they dare and their potions to keep the dreams away don't seem to be working. They had a hard time getting them into his system."

"He looks so young." Link said. "I wonder what could have put him on that roof."

"Who knows?" Adam looked at his friend. "Where are Amy and Zelda?"

Link gestured behind him with his head. "Zelda is down doing that ritual thing and Amy wanted to watch the light show. I think Zelda snuck her in as one of her acolytes."

"Is that safe?" Adam was concerned, but Link just shrugged.

"You know more about that stuff than me. Zelda claimed that since she was not actively participating it should be fine. Besides, Zelda is doubtful anything will even happen. I just hope she's right."

Adam felt a shudder. "Link…" he started, just as the boy woke up wildly and sat up in the bed. Link fell backward over his seat and rolled to his feet with a groan.

"What the hell?" The boy in the bed asked. "What's going on?" Link stood and rubbed the back of his head. Adam moved to calm the boy down. It seemed he hadn't truly woken up yet and pulled away from him in fright.

"Whoa, whoa it's okay." He told the boy.

"Maybe for you." Link was saying. Adam gave him a dry look.

"Who…" The boy started, slapping at Adam's hand, before looking at him intently. "What…"

"You're okay." Adam grabbed his arm and reassured him. "You're in the castle; we brought you here from town. Do you remember what happened?"

The boy swallowed and looked around warily. "The castle? Why? I…?" He looked at Adam again. "Wait…" He squinted at him. "You were there…on the roof." Adam nodded. "But, uh, how did we get down, I…" He rubbed his head.

Adam's eyes went wide. He looked at Link who was smirking and obviously waiting to hear his explanation as well. "That is really not important. What's important is that you are safe now, okay, there's no more jumping off roofs."

"Safe…"

Just then some guards came running through the door holding a young girl. They carried her over to one of the beds. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Zelda came through the door, explaining to the nurses what had happened. "Amy!" Link shouted and pushed his way through. Adam, just realising, followed suit but when he gazed at the girl he saw he did not know her. Her white robes had been stained almost completely with blood and her body was twisted and mangled beyond recognition. She was barely conscious and in a state of shock, muttering some indecipherable words.

Adam turned away and found the boy staring at the girl. He immediately pulled him away and took him outside. "Come on, there's nothing we can do here, you shouldn't see this." Zelda immediately ran past him and when he tried to protest that she be there she screamed that it was her fault and pushed the doctors and guards out of her way.

Adam turned round and saw Rauru standing outside. "What the hell happened?" He fumed at him. His robes were stained with blood as were they all. "What did you do?"

Rauru and the Sages looked as confused as everyone else. "I don't understand it," he began, "everything was going fine. The girl was receiving nothing. She was receiving nothing."

Impa stepped up and tried to offer an explanation. "We were in the middle of the channelling. We could see nothing; we felt nothing and the girl complained of nothing."

"Then what happened?" Link asked, joining them in the hallway, obviously as angry as he was.

"We were just blown away," Nabooru interjected. "Boom, whoosh, nothing left. The candles were extinguished and we were floored. Next the girl began screaming and fell to the floor."

"We did nothing wrong!" Rauru added, obviously shaken, for all his years of experience.

"Then get in there and heal her." Link demanded.

"It's too late, boy." Impa said. "We already tried downstairs; she is beyond saving now."

"How could you let this happen?" Link asked.

Rauru spun to look at him again. "I swear to you, son, we felt nothing. That hall was empty. This whole damn town was empty. We did nothing wrong."

"Oh gods, Amy!" Link's expression turned panicked. Adam had almost forgotten and searched the hallway for her with his eyes. He saw her sitting by the wall with Saria, but wasn't entirely sure who was comforting who. Link dashed over to the girl and knelt in front of her.

"I do not believe this." Adam said in frustration. "You were practically only doing a séance…"

"We did nothing wrong." Rauru insisted.

Adam threw the doors open and pointed at the rabble of nurses and guards. "Tell that to her." Zelda was weeping over her bed and trying to ease her pain with her magic, to no avail from what Adam could see. Apparently the Sages had been right about that at least.

Adam saw that the boy had crept back into the room and he ran in to get him again. "Come on…" he told him, and the boy just nodded.

Zelda looked up from the floor and called his name. "Adam, please. Please do something." He looked at the girl. She was so incredibly mangled that it made him sick to behold. She appeared to shiver slightly on the bed as she continued to mumble and wail in agony.

He was speechless and did not know what to tell Zelda. "Zelda, there's nothing I can do; she's far beyond healing now."

"I know," she cried and looked at her with remorse. "But please, help me take away her pain; I owe her that at least. It's all my fault, it was all my fault."

Adam knew Zelda would never be able to forgive herself if the girl suffered unto her last breath. He couldn't bear to think of her torturing herself. It was a tragic waste, he knew, but a mere accident nonetheless. He nodded solemnly to her and then looked at the boy beside him; his eyes wide with fear and misty. "Get out of here." He told him, and swallowed his own fears.

Freeing someone of their pain was no easy task. It was true that pain could be eased using potions or spells such as the ones the princess had been trying. However, it was not something that could simply be flushed away like a potion would cure an illness, and truly freeing a person of their pain meant sharing that pain. Usually that meant some form of discomfort for the caster but since the girl was experiencing more pain than he had ever witnessed a human being to suffer, he did not expect to enjoy the next few moments. He stepped forward. "Stand back." He told everyone but the boy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I'm Haydn." He told him almost franticly, a look of shock in his eyes. "You wanted to know my name… It's Haydn."

Adam smiled and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. He turned and kneeled in front of the girl. "What is her name?" He asked Zelda.

"M-Melana-" she told him, and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Just stand back." He ordered.

When he knelt before her he looked into her eyes. Seeing such pain there he couldn't help but almost sob himself. Her eyes were dim and he knew she didn't have long left. Leaning in close, he whispered softly to the girl. "Hello Melana, my name is Adam," he told her. "And I want you to know that we are so, so sorry." He lifted her hand and she croaked a gasp of pain. "We never meant for this to happen to you and we hope that you can forgive us. It will be all over soon, I promise you."

She was still muttering through her gasps of pain, but Adam could hardly understand it. Zelda approached and kneeled at the top of the bed, stroking her hair gently. "No, we do, we do care," she whispered. "We do care."

Adam hesitated a moment and looked at Zelda. She looked up at him and rose before stepping back and smiling. When she was with far enough away he gazed down at Melana once again. "I'm going to take away your pain now. I'm going to take away your pain."

He closed his eyes and placed his other hand around hers as well. There was a brief moment of calm before he felt the rush of pain. He screamed immediately as it took him over and left him stricken. Adam felt as if his head had been split in two. His limbs went weak and he almost lost the ability to remain upright, slumping over her bed. It felt as if his bones had been ground to dust, as if his organs had been beaten to a pulp. He could feel blood pour from every orifice, seep out of every pore and ooze from the battered remnants of his skin. He could hear nothing for his eardrums had burst, his teeth were shattered and he was blind in one eye. He had never experienced such agony and it felt to Adam that he were about to die. Every inch of his body was wracked with pain and he sobbed uncontrollably. It hurt and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt until, all at once, it didn't. And in that moment, Melana was gone.

Adam let go of her hand and slumped to the floor, falling back against the small cabinet beside the bed. Zelda ran over to him and draped a blanket over him. She was speaking, he could see, but his hearing had not returned. Her image was blurred as his eyes struggled to retake control of his vision. Adam could taste blood in his mouth still and his entire body shivered as if he were freezing. "She's gone," he managed to croak out, his voice returning both parched and feeble.

Link was in front of him now and Adam could nearly make out him asking if he were okay. But he was not okay; he had never experienced such torture and would not forget for the rest of his life how that girl suffered. He leaned to his right and fell into Zelda's arms and began to weep uncontrollably.

_**Kakariko Village**_

Mia's potion shop was once owned by an old woman with a talented ability for brewing up concoctions to heal all manner of things. She was known by the locals as the magic hag but she had been known to Mia as Grandma. Last year, Mia had moved to Kakariko when her health had begun to deteriorate and nursed her through the worst of it. The old woman had pulled through but now spent most of her days in a cabin near the south, near the lake, where it was warmer. Mia had taken over the running of her potion shop and had even set up a small clinic to be used for healing the townsfolk. She loved her work and hoped the townsfolk were as appreciative of her as she was of them.

As she was spreading a clean blanket across the single bed she kept at the side of the room, there was a knock at the door. She was not expecting any visitors but was always aware that anyone could drop by at any time. Mia opened the door ever so slightly to gaze at her caller. "Oh," she gasped in shock, "Mr Marilion!" She opened the door slightly wider.

The young man smiled bashfully at her. "Sorry to call on you so late, but it was your sister who recommended I come across."

Mia was shocked. Her sister had better not be interfering again. Sometimes she would regret telling her anything. It was Mia's turn to appear bashful. "Oh…and what can I do for you?" The preacher lifted his hands in front of his face. His left one was wrapped in a brown towel that was almost soaked with blood. "Oh!" Mia exclaimed once more, almost relieved this time. "Please, please come in come in, of course," she gestured towards the main part of the room. "What happened to you there?"

Marilion walked into the room and sat down on the bed Mia had just prepared. He was not wearing his usual robes but instead sported a soft grey and black doublet and trousers. It made him look more like a regular person and Mia could not help but notice how refined he looked. She approached him and began to take away the cloth. "I'm afraid I had a rather nasty accident with one of the knives used to cut your sister's steak." He admitted. "Shame really, I was rather enjoying it."

Mia grinned at his quip as she gazed at the wound. Dipping a clean cloth in a bowl of water she cleaned around the cut. "Well it's not too deep, I won't have to stitch you up and the bleeding has all but stopped." She opened a small cupboard that hung on the wall and removed some clean dressing. Carefully cutting it to the correct length she began to wrap it around his hand. "We'll just get you wrapped up here and that should be you."

When she looked up Marilion was smiling at her. "You have a nice touch there." She averted her eyes and smiled. "It's gentle; that's good for a healer. It certainly makes a change from the hard fisted healers of the sect. Perhaps I will be injuring myself more often while I am still in town."

Mia rolled her eyes and walked behind her counter. What was she doing, standing blushing like a child in front of him? She lifted a small green bottle and took it to Marilion. "Take this." She said and stood him up. "Drink it before you go to sleep and it should reduce the risk of infection and fever. I'll come round to the inn in the morning and give you a clean dressing."

"I look forward to it." He said and headed for the door. "Listen, your sister also mentioned that you had been trying to get to Hyrule Castle Town today, correct?"

"Yes, but they refused to allow anyone in due to some disturbance." Mia replied. "All this Hero of Time nonsense; now I am left without the supplies I need."

"Well, I am headed for the town in a few days and I would be honoured if you would join me." Mia still needed to get to those supplies but was wary of accepting his offer. She was not used to the kindness of strangers as most people she met wanted something in return and her surprising affection for him did not aid the matter. Still he was a priest, which at least gave her some comfort. As if sensing her hesitation, Marilion spoke up once more. "There will be others; my assistants with the missionary supplies, scribes and anyone else who may feel the need to join us. We usually begin our journeys alone but seldom ever finish them that way."

Mia considered that. She found it hard to believe that people willingly followed the blustery old windbags that were the other grey men but knew of other missionary groups that boasted similar traits. Marilion smiled down at her. "Very well," she smiled, "that is most kind of you." At any rate, she would at least have some company for the journey.

"Anything to help." He dismissed, and opened the door. "Goodnight." He said and headed into the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Link**_

Link took in the view from atop the grassy, cascading park that he and Adam sat in. It was littered with broken railings and fencing, pathways and statues and yet still managed to be beautiful. The place was still, save for the soft touch of the wind that combed its fingers through the grass and weeds, reminding things to move. It reminded him of the old graveyard behind Kakariko except they were miles from the village he remembered.

The pair had travelled north past the southern rim of the hills behind the palace and past the old abandoned ruins of a town to the east of the ancient source of the lake, which had long since dried. What remained of the town simply now merged with the park as the years had continued to bring conflict down upon the ridges and valleys. Adam had explained to him how, during the wars, the town had been given up to invaders and then subsequently through the years to raiders and thieves until nothing was left but a smouldering ruin. Whatever was left was cast aside, valued as worthless or irreparable and over time, instead of being a place that was constantly bled dry of riches, it became a place where riches covered every corner, as people abandoned their lives past and their memories. Even the grass began to grow again and slowly but surely, nature seemed to be swallowing the town and all its secrets.

The journey had taken all morning and most of the afternoon as well. Link didn't mind though, he was simply glad to get out. Since he had been back he had hardly a minute to gather his thoughts before things began to erupt around him. The ride had given him time to relax and contemplate everything that he had been presented with, and brood over his own expectations for his life. Things were not as simple as they had been when he was a child that was for certain.

So here he found himself, with someone he once called 'friend'. He didn't know this place, but he sensed it was a place that Adam liked to frequent, and he used the opportunity of their solitude to talk about the life he had missed once again. They sat beneath the statue of a young girl. Her hands were clasped in front of her dress but her eyes gazed ever so slightly upward, watching the horizon. There seemed little detail in her overall design yet her face was meticulously crafted and drew you in.

"I tried." Adam told him. "I really did. We looked everywhere we could think but after a year or two passed it seemed we could do nothing more. The battles were making it hard to get around. We were only children, Link"

Link watched his old friend. It seemed he did not want to look him in they eye and instead focused on the ground beneath him. "Thank you." He said, never taking his eyes off him.

Adam glanced over at Link, but still never met his gaze. "You said you watched us. What did you see?"

Link swallowed. "Nothing much." What could he tell him? That he saw as they grew and changed and became strong. That he watched as they cried and fought and that every time he reached down into the water to take a hold of what they had for his own he was left clutching at memories he would never have. "Only bits and pieces here and there. You seemed happy…"

Adam let out a short laugh. "I suppose we were. When you left, Zelda missed you but it never occurred to us that you would not return. We simply got on with it, I suppose. She was okay until a point…" He finally looked at him, speaking softly. "I think after a while, at some point, she just knew. You know? You weren't coming back."

Link knew. He had seen her as she fought to accept for years and years but as he watched, even she seemed to lose faith in him. After that it had been too painful for him to watch and he slowly began to avoid seeing them. Only every now and then had he glanced at the pool. Eventually he saw nothing in it at all.

The pair sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. The wind still stroked its fingers gently across his face, reminding him that he was alive. It felt good to him. He hadn't felt the wind on his skin for as long as he could remember and he closed his eyes and breathed it in deep. "I don't know what to do…" he said, breaking the silence.

Adam simply looked at him again. "You should speak to her."

Link nodded. He knew he should, for they had not had an opportunity such as this. "Yes…but I also don't know what to do about everything else."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Link thought for a moment. "I don't know. I don't…know how to…to _be_ here." He struggled. "I knew things would be difficult but I just don't know anymore." Adam had a quizzical expression on his face. "I mean, are we even friends here, Adam."

The boy's expression changed and he looked at the floor once more. "I don't know, Link…"

"Everyone is telling me that people will expect things of me." Link continued calmly.

"I imagine they will…" Adam said solemnly.

"But I don't know what they expect me to do. I mean, I don't know these people, I don't know how to be of any use to them." Link felt frustrated but tried to keep his cool. "I'm not powerful; I don't have any influence…what am I supposed to do?" Adam raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Link brushed the hair away from his face as he regarded his friend. "I don't know what feels right anymore." He tried to explain. "I don't know if I have what it takes to be what they want. I don't know how to…I don't know who I am."

Adam put a hand round his shoulder and squeezed it hard. "I know, Link, I know," he reassured him. "We've just got to figure things out."

"You've all changed." Link said. "What you did the other night, for a start. I had no idea you were capable of something like that."

Adam smiled slightly as he considered that, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He may appear modest, but Link knew that before they had returned to their childhood, Adam was a very different kind of magician. The spells he cast were of the same calibre of Ganondorf's and he rarely showed such compassion for another.

"And Zelda…" Link was amazed with Zelda. She had become the strong leader he always knew she would be and it pleased him to see her so. Leaving her had been as hard on him and he did not know how to express how much he missed her. "I just don't know where I can fit into all this."

Adam spun on his backside and faced Link. "I hate this," he said. "Why can't we talk about manly things?"

Link laughed. "Sorry…"

"Look, Link, you really should talk to her, you know." Adam suggested. "I know how much you two meant to each other and you don't need to worry about whether or not that went away because, let me tell you, it didn't." He put his hand on his shoulder. "And as far as where you fit in all this is concerned, you fit where you always did. Your absence has been as much a part of our lives as if you were really here, so there wasn't a moment that went by where she wasn't reminded of you; me as well, for that matter. Everything you were to us has affected who we are and what we've done that you've always been a part of our lives."

Link was overwhelmed. He smiled and looked at the floor bashfully. "Thanks."

"You are okay, aren't you?" Adam asked, giving his shoulder a final squeeze.

Link honestly wasn't sure. "It's really quite difficult, isn't it?" He said, after a while, "Living with two memories."

"Try living with more." Adam said solemnly, but Link was unsure as to what he meant. It appeared that giving him a perplexed look was enough to make him continue. Adam rolled his eyes and spun back to facing the other direction. "I haven't told anyone…"

"What is it?" Link interrupted.

Adam looked defeated. "I saw it…"

Link had no idea what he meant. "Saw what?"

"Everything." He explained. "Everything you went through, everything you saw…" Link took that in with the same confusion. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was it possible? "Or rather everything that's to come."

"But then you…" Link started and Adam nodded.

"That's why I bolted, Link." He explained. He clutched his collar. "Who wouldn't after seeing that?"

_How could you know? _He thought. It was impossible, surely. Link suddenly understood his friend's frustration and distance. He could still see Adam's death himself. He closed his eyes as he remembered. He could see the blood from the wound in his neck and the way he struggled as he was held and made to watch what happened next. And he could still see the vacant look in his eyes as he fell to the floor, his head snapped at an awkward angle. "Why didn't you say…?"

They sat in silence once more. Link watched Adam's unchanging expression but could read nothing from it. Clouds had begun to close in overhead and the sun occasionally hid behind them. As the afternoon rolled on, the wind started to pick up and Link began to feel the cold, goose-pricks forming on his arms. In front of them to their right, the peak of the Death Mountain range reached skyward, the clouds circling the main crater. As they watched the world from their small hill, strangely Link couldn't help but feel at home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He throws a nut into the middle of the group. While they are blinded he grabs the people and runs for the single corridor out of the room. Pulling a small bomb from the bag he gave to one of the prisoners he strikes it with a piece of flint until it sparks to life._

"_Link!" Navi screams at him, and he looks behind and sees the Moblins charge down the corridor behind them. He smiles and jams the bomb in behind the candelabra on the wall. He does the same at the other side and swings the bag through the flame before throwing it at the monsters._

"_Run!" He screams and the villagers dart for the exit. The tunnel explodes behind them and they hear the shrieks of the Moblins as the bomb bag does the same. When he gets outside, Link falls to the ground and laughs wildly. He is exhilarated and scared at the same time and loves what he does._

_He stands up and sees one of the two Gorons that accompanied him here pounding the rest of the guard into the ground. The other runs from behind the small complex and scoops up two of the children. He is shouting for them to run._

_Link looks at the prison compound and notices the small collection of explosives at the base. He curses, grabs his fairy in his hat and makes for the hill._

_They stand and watch as the prison explodes in an array of colours and smells. Fireworks whistle and scream and the ground rumbles and the flames snap. The people cheer and he smiles contently to himself._

_** Ninth Year of Ganon's reign: Ocarina of Time**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hyrule**_

_With my flame, I will burn him to the bone!_

_With my frost, I will freeze him to his soul!_

_** Koume and Kotake, to Link – From the legend of the Ocarina of Time.**_

They came across the people on their way to the market. Their wagon had been attacked and thrown off the road into the river by what the people described as she-devils. Marilion explained that a renegade band of Gerudo thieves had happened upon the travellers with their relatively unguarded cargo and made off with the contents. Those who had tried to fight were left battered and bruised, with the worst of them being thrown into the water and almost drowning. Mia had resuscitated that one with no great ease and his family were making sure he was kept warm and dry. Marilion had provided them with fresh food and tired to compensate them with a slight donation.

"I don't understand it," some of them were saying, "we had nothing worth stealing. Some corn, flour and a few stalks of barley for market."

"Even thieves and robbers have to eat," Marilion said, before insisting that they travel with them to town where they could get their wagon fixed.

A couple of the men they were riding with had ridden off to retrieve the mule that had fled in fright and were returning as they were cooking some dinner. Mia had just finished attending to a boy with a broken arm when Marilion approached her with a bowl of stew. "It has been wonderful watching you work!" He exclaimed.

Mia took the stew and handed it to the boy. "Here, eat up," she said and stood up. "I much prefer it when I don't have to revive the drowned bodies of farmers and set the bones of children." She said, with a little more frustration than she had intended.

Marilion looked hurt. "I'm sorry, all I meant was…"

"No," she interrupted, touching his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. It's just all so senseless."

"Yes but God so happened to place us here and with you, a most gifted healer, to help them." He smiled warmly. "We should be thankful for that. I'm sure they are."

Mia couldn't help but smile at his optimism. "Well it seems your god knows what he's doing then after all. Though I'd much prefer it if he had seen fit to give them a soldier or two in the first place and now that we know there are thieves out there I wouldn't mind some, myself."

Marilion laughed. "Well we do not always understand why he does what he does. Perhaps it was meant that these people would be attacked and come to meet us."

"It was meant?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"Why, yes," Marilion said, unchanging. "Perhaps now that these thieves have had their fill they will not visit us with further problems."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Very good," she said smiling coyly. "I'd still prefer it if there were a couple of able bodied warriors with us."

As she sat down at the fire, they heard a shout. "Come quick…!"

Glancing behind, Mia saw several of the people running behind the wagon. When she approached she saw a girl lying on the ground. "I think it's one of the thieves," a woman said.

"Ha ha, we got one," another yelled.

Mia leaned down. "She seems bad; help me get her away from the water." When no one moved to help, she glared up at them. "What are you doing? Help me!"

"No way," one of the farmers protested, "they attacked us! I say let her rot."

"I didn't let any of you rot and I am not about to start now. Now either help me to get her up or pay me for my services and be on your way." The men just looked at her before a stocky older woman eventually bent down and took the girl by a leg. When no one came to help her she stood up and slapped a man around the back of the head.

"Get your arse over here and help this poor girl." When the rest of the men laughed she gave them a look and soon all were offering to help. Mia couldn't help but smile as she kept the girl's head steady.

She checked the girl over as Marilion assisted her. She certainly seemed to be one of the thieves, with fiery red hair and tanned skin. "There doesn't seem to be any physical damage or head injury, though she is unconscious." She told no one in particular. "I think we should get her seen to properly when we get to the castle town."

They got to Hyrule market the next morning. Many of the stalls were already open and manned and Mia knew exactly where to go for the supplies she needed. But that would all have to wait. The girl had woken up on the journey and they had found that she had no idea who she was or what had happened to her. They needed to get her to a doctor for immediate attention and she knew the best ones were at the castle.

"Do you honestly think we will be able to seek the help of the castle physicians?" Marilion asked her in the market square.

"Not at all." She told him. "I don't expect _us_ to do anything. _I_ will take her to the castle. You have all been wonderful but I think we'll have better chance of seeing someone if I take her there without the…convoy."

Marilion looked at the rabble of farmers and fishwives and couldn't help but laugh. "Well perhaps, but I can accompany you myself." He insisted.

In all honesty she was beginning to become a little weary of his company. Despite his charm and looks, Marilion was still dedicated to his faith and the endless talk of religion was beginning to tire her. She knew she was just a little high strung from being tired and dirty but she needed to be alone for a while to collect her thoughts. "No," she said, with mock sympathy. "Please, you've done enough and you need to get on with what you came here to do."

"I came here to help people," he insisted. "And if that means…"

"No, I insist," Mia said. "Please, we'll be fine. I shall come find you when I return."

She turned to the girl who smiled at her reluctantly. Her deep eyes were red and shone beautifully. As Mia led the girl in the direction of the castle, a voice called out behind her. "Mia?"

_**Zelda**_

_Sometimes they amaze me. I don't even know how they do it. I just so happened upon this store. I don't know what he did there or why I went in but I know I was feeling lost and he managed to restore my faith._

"_It may be my undoing, but I'm the sort of fellow who will stay at his business through thick and thin. And I continue standing here at the counter hoping one of my favorite customers will appear. And I wasn't wrong...See? You stopped in."_

_If only he knew what were coming. I've seen it again and again..._

_** From a memory in a journal written by the Hero of Time. An optimistic store owner in Termina – he refused to leave his home, choosing to see out the coming disaster from the place he spent his life. **__  
_

The princess sat in her room and stared blankly into the mirror of her dresser. As a handmade or two fussed about behind her she paid no mind and chewed her lip thoughtfully. She was exhausted. She had barely slept since Melana had died and still felt extremely responsible. If only she had done something more to protect the girl, she wouldn't have died. She still saw the look in her eyes and heard her sobs every time she closed her eyes. It was not a way for a person to die.

As she felt the tears well up in her eyes once more she turned and dismissed her maids. She wanted to be alone, just for a few moments more. Her father had called her and the other Sages together to discuss the matter after he had visited her to make sure she was up to the task. Zelda had insisted she was fine but now the moment came to discussing it, she wasn't so sure.

She felt her pulse quicken and felt a way that she had not experienced since she was younger. After losing Link she had spent a lot of time alone and found herself in a dark place. She hoped she wasn't going to slip into such a mindset after this. Pulling herself out of that once was hard enough and she did not wish to return. But the guilt was so overwhelming that even keeping busy was draining on her energy. Zelda felt a shiver as she felt the eyes of a stranger on her neck. Glancing round, the room sat silent and still. She could have sworn…

"Miss Zelda," a voice called from the door. "Miss Zelda, the king and the others are waiting."

Zelda gasped at the sight of her handmaid. When did she appear? She was unnecessarily on edge and clenched her teeth to allay her frustration. "Please, could you tell them I will be with them momentarily?" Zelda instructed, "And could you tell Impa I need to see her and bring me a cup of tea?" The handmaid bowed courteously and left.

The tea arrived just before Impa and Zelda took a moment to collect her thoughts. "You wished to see me, child?" Her old minder asked.

Zelda looked at Impa through the mirror and placed her cup down gently. "Thank you for coming."

The Sheikah came to her side and placed a hand on her head. "Are you okay, your highness, you seem at odds." She said, and Zelda leaned in close. "Are you sure you are ready for this today?"

Zelda pulled away and raised her hands in protest. "I will be fine but…" She took a moment as she tried to accept what she was saying, as if saying it out loud were to give into it. "I think…I think it's happening again."

Impa stepped back in shock. "You don't mean?" She glanced around the room suspiciously and Zelda nodded. "You think? You have sensed something; seen something?"

"I'm not sure. But I feel like I am being watched. It's not simply every now and then it is all the time. For the past few days, I have felt nothing but eyes upon me and…and sometimes I think I hear whispers at night." She felt a slight relief at having told someone.

Impa regarded Zelda closely. "Oh child, perhaps this is all because of the guilt you are feeling towards this girl. I would think it no more than that."

Zelda nodded and turned on her stool. "I know. I thought it was that too but I just don't know anymore." She tried to keep her composure. "It's just…"

Impa kneeled before her. "I know, child." She said, taking her hands. "But you have to find a way of letting this go. Your remorse is not unfounded but your guilt is misplaced. Nothing we did in our efforts did this to that girl, it was something else." She stood the young princess up. "You have to focus on that. You have to try to help us discover the true reason behind this, if not for that girl at least for your own peace of mind."

Zelda smiled. "But what if it is not simply my guilt?" She said, feeling the eyes once more.

Impa looked around the room once more. She looked Zelda in the eyes and must have seen the fear in them. Zelda didn't like to appear this way to anyone, she had worked hard to seem like a capable leader and she felt she was acting like a child. But with Impa it was okay, she was after all like a mother to her. "Then we will make sure that you are safe no matter what."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You need to do better!" The woman says firmly. She clutches the wound on her arm and picks up her sword again. Putting one arm behind her back she waits for Impa to make her move. When she does she is fast; The Sheikah are. She gives nothing away and is on her in moments. Parrying the blade, she rolls to the side. She keeps her hand behind her back. When the woman turns, she pulls out three needles and throws them in her direction._

_As Impa dives to avoid them, Zelda pounces forward. She sweeps the woman's feet away from her as she lands and pulls out a dagger. She goes to kneel on her but she is alert and rolls to the side. She kicks to her feet and knocks Zelda to the floor. "Never assume you've won."_

_Getting to her feet once again, Zelda dusts herself off. "I'm no good at this."_

"_Nonsense." Impa says and throws a dagger at her._

_Without realising, Zelda raises a hand and knocks it aside. She lets out a groan as it cuts the back of her hand._

"_See, a month ago you wouldn't have even been able to hit that." The Sheikah says._

"_It still cut me."_

"_And pretty soon it won't." She insists. "Don't try to be better than you are. Know you limitations. Know what you can and cannot do. And most of all…" She smiles as she raises another blade. "Know what your enemy's limitations are."_

_** Second year of Ganon's reign – from the legend of the Ocarina of Time**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Adam**_

_A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…_

_** Sheik, to Link – From the Legend of the **__**Ocarina of Time.**_

Adam and Link strolled through the gates of the town a little after dawn. They decided to ride back and pass through Kakariko. Link had seemed happy when they passed through, the size of the town impressing him greatly. They had a meal at the inn for he knew the proprietor, Eloise, and her husband. It had been good to see them again; he hadn't seen them since he had a brief romantic stint with her sister before she returned south and they welcomed him and the Hero of Time graciously. According to Eloise, Mia had been heading to town as well – he must look out for her.

As they passed many of the market stalls Link got a few shouts and waves from the people. He smiled and waved bashfully but kept as close to his horse as possible. It was rather amusing watching him deal with fame. Adam was simply surprised that people recognised him. He couldn't imagine all of them were at the banquet.

When they were trying to navigate their way into the main market square they were met by a group of people who looked more than a little worse for wear. "Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Oh yes-sir," a chunky older woman replied.

"We was just attacked by a bunch o' thieves is all." Another added.

Adam remembered seeing a broken wagon sitting by the river as they passed. "That was your wagon out there?" He asked.

The man nodded. "If it weren't for Marilion and his healer, we'd probably be still out there."

"Marilion?" Link asked.

The man pointed to a man who stood over the way. He stood with his back to them and wore the grey robes of a holy man. Adam rolled his eyes at the sight of him. "Great…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Link asked as they pushed forward.

"Nothing…" he dismissed but pointed at the man called Marilion anyway. "Him. They're grey men; a sect of religious lunatics that float from town to town preaching death and doom upon everyone. I didn't realise it was crazy season already…" He sighed.

Link regarded the man carefully. "He doesn't look crazy."

Adam laughed, he certainly didn't. "He is slightly younger than the usual lot we get." He considered. "Perhaps we should talk to him…" He stopped speaking when he noticed who the man was talking to. As Marilion turned and walked off in the opposite direction he left two young women standing together. One was a stranger with the fieriest red hair he had ever seen. She looked stunning with her delicately tanned skin and tight fitting clothing.

But it wasn't her that he noticed. Mia stood beside the woman and spoke wordlessly to her. She looked almost exactly as he remembered her but had certainly flourished as a woman. Her hair was longer than he remembered. When they were sixteen she like her hair short and unruly, now it was long and wavy, blowing in the wind.

"Adam?" Link said as he left his horse and approached the two women.

"Mia?" He called out, and the girl spun to face him.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, studied his face and then blinked in surprise. "Adam?"

"Yeah," he nodded and she embraced him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She seemed as amazed as he was to see her.

"I was in Kakariko yesterday; your sister said you were here." He told her.

"So you followed me, is that it?" She teased.

Adam laughed. "No, I…I live here now."

"Oh," Mia said, "and here I thought you might have missed me."

"Of course…" Adam said, "You look good."

Link sidled up and smiled at them. "Hi…"

"Oh, this is Link." He introduced them. "This is Mia, she's…"

"An old friend." Mia interjected. "And you would be our illustrious Hero of Time. Hmm, you don't look so tough," She poked him in the chest and he looked at her wide-eyed. "You would be the reason I haven't been able to get to town for almost a week."

Link looked to Adam for help. Coming to his senses he coughed. "And who is your friend, here." Adam held his hand out and the girl shook it.

"Oh this is…" Mia started, before raising a hand to her mouth. Adam looked at her. "Well…I don't actually know…" The girl let go of Adam's hand, a sad expression on her face.

"Oh…" Adam didn't know what to say.

"We found her last night. She was involved an accident with those farmers who got attacked."

"We saw that, yes." Adam said.

"We brought her here to see a doctor. Only problem is we have to wait until the King holds an audience with the public."

Link and Adam exchanged a smile. "Oh I don't think we have to wait until that." He took her by the hand. "Come on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain flicks into his face as he watches the sky. The clouds roll in thick and black. More than one storm is brewing this day. He is dressed in black and red. Leather and mail and chain make up his armour and though he is only fourteen he is the very image of his father._

"_Remain here and make sure none of them escape." The man in black tells him, and he obeys. "I shall go after her myself." And he mounts his horse and heads off in the direction of the town, his great back steed snorting wildly._

_He hears a scuffle inside. Racing into the castle he sees the King, his robes torn and face bloody. He has fought off his captors, the ropes still around a single wrist and he spits in the face of one of his treasonous soldiers._

_Adam smiles as he watches the king kill his men one by one. He picks up a battle axe and heaves it into the skull of one of the Darknut soldiers, cleaving clean through the armour like paper. He slices horizontally across the gut of another and head-butts another guard. He is strong, worthy of being king Adam notes. But he is finished._

_He reaches for the bow of one of his men, removes an arrow from the quiver and releases an arrow clean through the king's soldier. When he does not stop, he fires another into the back of his calf. The king drops to one knee before rolling onto his back._

"_Why…?" he asks when Adam approaches._

_He shrugs. "Don't take it personally." He drops to one knee and takes the golden crown from his brow. "It's really not about you, or your kingdom."_

_He heats the crown up between his fingers and it glows red hot. In a second the crown snaps and he places half of it back on the old man's head. He laughs. "Well, it is. But you are no longer the main prize." He leans in close to the king's face. "It's your daughter."_

_The king spits at him as well._

_He stands and laughs, places the other half of the crown on his head before throwing it to the side. He turns to his men and yells. "Get him out of here. If he tries it again, put an arrow in his other calf and do the same to whoever lets him escape. And clean this place up, you call this a palace?"_

_** First day of Ganon's reign: Ocarina of Time**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note

God, this one was a total bitch! lol I am so sorry it took so long for anyone that is still holding their breath for it! I would write stuff then I didn't like it then rewrote…etc

It's absurdly long but I think I have things going the way I want them!

Enjoy and lemmie know wat you think!

#Aliasu#

CHAPTER 5 

_**Link**_

_The ones who stayed, I killed instantly. Those who ran were cut off…_

_He hung the children from the city walls and we made them watch. We watched the town burn 'til sunrise…_

_** Link, to Amy, in the Lost Woods**_

He ran through the woods. He could hear them coming behind him. Their dry hoarse cries filled his ears, coming from all directions. He had to get out.

Now.

He had to get out of here.

Wait.

What was that? In front of him.

He saw it; a flash, a flicker of movement and the rustle of leaves.

Suddenly, he was stricken with fear. He couldn't move. He heard their cries again, closer this time.

When he felt their breath on the back of his neck; heard their footsteps on the ground; saw the large shadow fall across the path in front of him; he closed his eyes and began to sob. "Please…" he tried to mutter but found no words beyond.

The clouds above him parted and the moon shone brightly at him, big and purple. When he lifted his gaze up to it, he found he was on the ground, still paralysed.

His vision blurred as the shadows began to move.

Link awoke with a gasp. His vision returned and he was on the floor, gazing at the ceiling. His covers were tangled all around and he scrambled back onto the bed. He was in the castle. He was in his room, in his bed. He was no where near the forest.

He had wondered when the nightmares might start. It was the first dream he had dreamt since he returned. For a minute there, he actually thought he was back in the forest. He gazed around the room as he tried to get his breath back. Lifting his hand, he saw it was shaking and he felt the shudder through his entire body.

Link got out of bed and pulled the bottom sheet with him. He wrapped it around his waist as he walked to the window. He looked out at the slumbering town and gazed in the direction of the forest. The crescent moon was pale and half hidden by clouds. Link shivered as he felt the cool air on his arms and chest and pulled the rest of the covers around his shoulders.

With one last glance at the moon he closed the window and moved to the dresser at the foot of the room. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he saw the small bottles of potion that Zelda had given him on his first night. He hadn't used them but now he considered it. The small jar of orange liquid was supposed to put the drinker into a deep, dreamless sleep and allowed for healing. Link pulled the small cork from it with a squeak and brought it to his nose. It smelled fruity at least and even the smell made him waver. Zelda had warned him it was potent.

Closing the drawer, he walked back to the bed and sat on the side. Swallowing the orange ooze he placed the empty jar on the floor and lay back down. Within minutes his eyes were heavy and he was asleep once again.

_**Zelda**_

_There will exist a time when man and god shall be as one. Whether man shall rise or god shall fall is not certain. If it should be man, he will destroy himself in the fight for dominance. If it should be god, all order shall crumble from the universe. Either way, twilight is certain._

_** From the prophecies of Garrbhan, the ancient prophet.**_

Zelda sat before her mirror like she had the previous morning. She was feeling better this morning, but still couldn't shake the image of her young acolyte from her mind. She gently hummed to herself a sweet song she had heard once on a visit to the south. Bards frequently sought to sing to her to try and win her favour, some almost succeeded. This song stood out to her the most. It was a sad tune about a princess sung to her by a musician known as Ascor. Its deep, mournful sound touched her in her very soul and filled her head and heart with regret. It soothed her. When she heard it she remembered the painful times, of recent and the past, but instead of feeling dismay, she was comforted by it. It was as if it were telling her things would be alright, that they would work out for the best, and she needed that feeling right now.

Zelda remembered how he used to sing it to her. He used to come and make her thoughts and fears disappear. In his arms she didn't have to pretend she wasn't afraid. And she knew it wasn't real. She knew it was all merely her way of dealing with the loss, something to take away the longing. But for that time when she didn't want to deal with her own personal problems it helped. Zelda knew that a queen must put her own feelings aside and think of others but at night, there was no one to think of but herself. It was at night he would sing to her – when she missed Link the most.

Zelda had not let him into her life for a very long time yet now, shaken as her resolve was, as her confidence was, she longed to hear his voice once more.

"And upon that throne my princess sang a merry tune so fair,

A veil of crimson to take the place of that a bride doth wear."

She remembered his voice was like the night itself as it surrounded her, and his touch was like silk. Zelda closed her eyes and could almost feel him pull back her hair and gently brush his nose against her skin.

"No gold to pave her way across eternity's threshold."

She daren't open her eyes now. The memory was more than that as she sat with her hair in her hands. Zelda felt the heat the morning sun provided almost fade away as the sweet chill of midnight washed into the room. All light crept back below the horizon as the deep purple of the night came, foreign and unnatural to this time, and he was there once again. His breath was cold, and it made her hair stand on end. She bit her lip and held her breath as she could feel him softly breathe in her scent. If she opened her eyes he would be gone and she wasn't sure that she wanted that. It had been so long, and she thought she was strong enough to live without him but now, after all that had happened, she felt uncertain. Zelda remembered how easy it had been to escape into his arms those nights. She was weak then, a mere child, but she thought she had become strong. Her head tried to calm her quickening pulse and steady her breathing but despite herself, she longed for him again.

"But roses white and black

with red she paid her toll."

"Miss Zelda?" A voice said behind her. Startled, the princess looked to where she had felt him. She shivered as she clutched her dress at the neck and turned to meet her maid. The girl looked at her with a half concerned expression before continuing. "They've prepared your horse, miss."

"Oh, thank you, I shall be right there." The girl nodded and hesitated before striding away. Zelda stood, noticing just how bright the sun was this morning. She picked up her shawl from the back of the chair. She needed to ride fast and hard to clear her head but it was decidedly chilly. At the doorway she stopped and brought her hand to her shoulder once more. It was cold to the touch. She could almost feel those eyes burn into her but when she turned to close the door she saw nothing but the gentle flap of her curtains in the wind.

Zelda's horse was waiting for her in the yard near the back of the castle. She could almost see the air from its nostrils as it snorted and danced agitatedly. She calmed it with a few gentle words before stroking its mane and leading it out. The path from this exit led straight to the hills behind Hyrule that bordered the valley it sat in. She climbed up onto the mare and brought her to a trot.

Before long, Zelda was riding fast and hard. As she rode she felt the wind sting her face and pull at her hair; almost as if it were trying to stop her from escaping. But nothing could stop her. When Zelda got out here to these hills she could do anything. She didn't have to consider rules or who she might offend. It was just her and her horse and she liked the freedom that came with the solitude.

The princess had ridden these hills a hundred times. She needed no instruction as she guided her horse over stream and brook, stone and fence, around bush and tree. Her horse needed no instruction either. She sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter. It was as if neither of them was touching the ground.

She liked to ride as far as the point where the river converged with the ancient source and it usually took most of the morning to do so. Once there she would let the horse have its fill of grass and water while she enjoyed some breakfast and conversed with any travellers that might be in the area. Dressed as she was, in a brown rough-spun cloak and with her hair windswept, most didn't recognise her as the princess from the land to the south.

Today though, as she led her horse to the riverside, she noticed it was rather quiet. There was a watermill just up the river that you could see which included an inn for travellers and tradesmen alike to stop and rest on their journeys either north or south. Usually this meant there were a few people going to and fro up the road but it wasn't the first time she had been alone when she arrived.

She spoke gently to the horse as it panted and lowered its head to the water. When it drank however, it reared back suddenly and whined frantically. "Whoa girl, easy there," Zelda tried to calm her. The horse stomped at the ground but eventually stopped making a fuss.

Curious, the princess looked out to the water. Something inside must have startled her, an otter or fish or something, she decided. She looked around. There was still no one on the road across the river. _Oh well,_ she thought as she knelt to let the flowing water fill her wineskin. The flow was gentler here because the hills weren't as steep as the canyons that brought it to the lake in the south. Bringing the skin to her parched lips she let the cool water flow into her mouth. Immediately she spat it out. Now she knew why the horse had reacted so. It tasted putrid.

Zelda stood and looked around. There didn't look to be anything out of the ordinary. Getting back on her horse she walked along the river edge. It wasn't until they reached the fork where the river used to flow that she saw it. In the water, half submerged, it wasn't easy to see save for her vantage point but it was there. A pair of legs protruded from the edge, the rest of the body was stuck between some rocks.

Zelda pushed her horse into the water and crossed. It was shallow at these parts, at least enough for a horse to almost stand in. Dripping and cold they emerged from the water. Dismounting, Zelda forced herself to approach the body. She couldn't make out much, except that he was male and she certainly didn't recognise him. He was laying face down, his clothes torn and muddy to reveal a battered and bruised torso. His flesh was blue and swollen from the water so he must have been there a while at least. The very sight of him made her almost sick. He must have been the reason the water tasted tainted. Thank the gods she hadn't eaten this morning.

Fear struck her. What had this man been doing in the water? He obviously hadn't merely drowned. It occurred to Zelda that this man might be known to someone from the mill up ahead, so mounting her horse she continued warily up the road. When she reached the watermill however her fears worsened. She could see no one. The only sound she heard was a dog barking as it struggled from behind a fence.

A crow squawked from the roof as she approached and startled her. As she glanced at it, the bird flew down and behind the house, out of her sight. The house was on stilts, as was the inn, to accommodate both the river should it burst its banks and the continuing slope of the hills. She could see the water wheel from beyond the large porch as they drew near. It lay on the far side of the mill, and you could only see it from the gap between the mill and the inn. And it was from there she saw the rest of them.

In the water, half a dozen or so bodies bobbed in the current. The water wheel itself had been jammed and impaled on one of the struts was a man she thought to be the proprietor. Several crows pecked at his flesh and now she knew where her friend had flown. Raising her hand to her mouth Zelda jerked her horse away. She coughed and spat once more, throwing her wineskin to the ground. Pushing her horse forward she ran all the way back to the castle.

_**Amy**_

Amy hadn't slept. Instead she sat on the balcony outside her room and watched the night pass before her eyes. It was all so wonderful to her. The noises from the town below, distant and muffled yet full of vigour and life, drifted on the wind, growing first louder as the night progressed and quieter as the stillness of the morning took hold.

She had never seen stars so bright. From her home, it was only on the crispest, clear nights that you might even catch a glimpse of them. But here, here the stars shone like diamonds across a field of black. Amy wondered if they were nameless in this time; if they studied them and drew images of heroes and gods like they did back home.

It wasn't long before the golden crown of the sun began to reach up over the horizon, fingers of light crawling across the sky and land alike. It was only then that Amy noticed the chill in the air. She stepped inside the room and closed the large glass doors.

The past few days had been almost insanity, to say the least. It was unlike anything to which she could compare. Despite the things she had seen in the woods, nothing could prepare her for the sights and wonders of this land. How could it be both so similar to her own home and yet so entirely different? This was the longest shortcut she had ever taken.

Amy stepped into the hallway. This time it was the castles turn to come to life. She saw people walking to and fro; guards and knights and maids and all manner of important looking people that she didn't know. Every one of them glanced curiously at her. It was a good thing she wasn't insecure.

She found herself wandering. The hallways were so big and bright and all the same that Amy wondered how anyone knew where they were going. No movie she had ever seen would have prepared her for the scale of things. It was like every fairytale combined. Room after room passed her before she found herself at a sprawling staircase that led to a large entrance hall.

At the top of the stairs she saw Adam, the boy that was friends with Link whom she had met at the banquet. He was standing with a boy that looked roughly his age, with wavy light-brown hair, dressed in plain brown trousers and deep blue doublet, with an ornate red cloak upon his shoulders. She noticed it was the same as the one Adam had worn to the banquet though she didn't recognise the other boy. He would have been quite handsome had it not been for the large black and blue bruise that covered the top if his cheek and forehead. He was also sporting a fresh cut above his eye that narrowly missed the eye itself. Adam's hand was on his arm and he looked to be slightly irritated. Amy moved closer, but the pair never seemed to notice her.

"I don't want to hear it," Adam was saying. "You had no right going after that. What the hell were you thinking?" He let go of the boys arm when he glanced up and saw Amy approach.

The boy looked at her briefly before continuing with Adam. "Contrary to the high opinion you actually have of yourself, you have no authority over me. It's as every much mine as it is yours."

Amy stared nervously, feeling awkward about interrupting. Adam narrowed his eyes. "It was to be mine. I've spent the better part of two months on this…it was dangerous of you."

The boy flicked his head and raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. "Don't leave town next time." He stalked off leaving Adam shaking his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I…" Amy started.

Adam waved his hands. "Don't worry," he dismissed. "It was nothing. Hector is an old friend, but he just sometimes…needs a right good slap."

"I have friends like that," Amy laughed. "He looked a little beat up."

"Oh I think his pride suffered the most," Adam smirked. "He got in way over his head." He quickly changed the subject. "Just up are we? Come, we must get you some breakfast."

Breakfast was poached eggs on a bed of toast with butter so creamy Amy thought her mouth would never stop watering. Adam had taken her to a small solar that he said he used when he was apprenticing at the castle, studying the ways of his craft. It was a decent sized annex off the main wing on the floor of her bedroom, with enough room for a comfortably sized fireplace, dining table, collection of books and desk. Adam told her he liked to come and eat here alone sometimes, that those large gatherings sometimes grew tiring.

She spoke to him about magic. At first the idea of true, real magic had filled her with awe, but after witnessing what happened to that girl in the great hall, she knew that like everything else, it had its destructive side. When Adam asked her if the events of the previous night had left her fearful she breathed a laugh. "No," Amy said. "It was terrible, that thing that happened but it was amazing at the same time. Besides…" She remembered the events that had led to her current circumstances and knew that she had seen something far worse. She _felt_ how far the icy fingers of fear could reach and it overwhelmed her to know. "I don't think I will ever be afraid of anything ever again."

He asked her about her life. While he understood mainly what she was saying, Amy couldn't get him to grasp the idea of some of the things she liked to do for fun. They laughed at the prospect of horseless cars and the cinema, as if he were some primitive alien from another world. She realised, though, that it was she that was the alien.

His expression softened and his voice became full of sorrow as he began to tell her about his own life. "I never knew the home I came from, or the family. Oh there are brief images here and there – a room with objects I can no longer distinguish, faces I have no name to give to – but my earliest memories are ones of sand and steel. And magic. My father always said I had something about me. I think…" he pushed the crumbs on his plate mindlessly. "I think that's what happened, I think it was my fault."

Amy didn't speak.

"He told me once; my father," Adam eventually said. "It was to hurt me but I guess it was true."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

But Adam just smiled. "It doesn't matter," he told her, his tone brightening. "It's all in a past twice forgotten." He stood and grabbed an orange from the basket in the miffle of the table. "I hope you don't mind, but it really is getting quite late and I have someone I need to see." And without another word he was gone.

_**Link**_

The sound of a large clatter woke him suddenly, like a knock on the door. Feeling like he had just lay down he got up rather frustrated, but the light of the late morning sun told him he had been asleep for hours.

He opened the door, half dressed and half awake ready to tell whoever was there to come wake him tomorrow but there was no one there. He went over to the bowl of water on the chest by the window and splashed some on his face. It was lukewarm and not in the least bit refreshing but it served to wash away the sleep and the dreams.

He moved to the window to open the curtains wider and saw a small crack on one of the panes. Rubbing it with his finger Link could tell it was on the other side. Pulling open the window he saw a bird on the floor of the balcony. With a grimace he extended his foot and gave it a prod with his toe. It seemed dead, after all that was quite a thud that had woken him. He was surprised the glass wasn't shattered.

This time there was a real knock at the door as Link stepped back inside the room. He pulled the top half of his long-johns over his back as he moved to answer it. Outside, a simple looking boy stood with a beaming smile. He must have been two or three years younger than Link with unruly brown hair and a slightly freckled face. His bottom front tooth was chipped and left a gap when he grinned. Link looked at him expectantly.

"They sent me to get you," the boy announced.

"Is that right," Link said. "Who did?"

"Well Wallace the quartermaster sent me but I don't know who told him," the boy answered enthusiastically. "Says I'm to squire to you."

"Squire?" Link almost laughed. "I don't think I need a squire." The boy just stared blankly at him. He sighed. "Why do they want me?"

The boy shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me, just says I'm to get you to come and squire for you."

"Go tell them I'll be along shortly, I just have to get dressed," he said. "Where are they?"

"In the courtyard where the soldiers practice."

"Right, I'll be right there." He told him.

Link moved to close the door but the boy jumped forward. "You want me to help?"

He just stared at the boy. "Help me get dressed?" He said incredulously. "No thanks."

"But I gotta squire for ya." He insisted.

"I told you," Link said. "I don't need a squire." The boy looked almost hurt as he walked away and Link felt slightly bad. He closed the door and turned round, and groaned as he saw the bird on the balcony. He spun round and quickly opened the door. "Hey kid, still want to be my squire?"

_**Adam**_

He opened the door as quietly as he could. He wasn't sure if the boy was still sleeping and didn't want to disturb him. Instead he found him sitting on the balcony just outside his room.

Adam almost panicked at the sight. He told the idiots to give him a room without a balcony. "Not planning on jumping again, are we?"

Haydn turned upon hearing his voice and smiled at him. "Hi…" he said. "You're back then?"

Leaning beside him on the balcony, Adam looked over the edge backwards. They were pretty high up and he didn't fancy following the boy off this edge. He pulled out his orange and started peeling it. "Actually got here yesterday but we ran into a bit of a situation in town, or I would have been to see you sooner."

"That's okay," the boy shrugged. "You didn't even have to come at all."

Adam stared at him, before continuing to peel his orange. "Mm well, I wanted to. You know, that infirmary is getting awfully crowded these days."

"Oh?" Haydn asked. "What's happened?" He still sounded distant when he spoke.

"Not too much." Adam replied. "At least nothing like…" He didn't need to say. "We ran into some travellers that were attacked. There was a girl with them. She has absolutely no memory whatsoever."

"Weird…" the boy said, looking out towards the town.

"Yeah…weird…" Adam took a bite of one of the orange segments. "How are you anyway?" He asked, offering the boy a piece of the orange. "What are you doing out here?"

Haydn took the piece and bit it in half. "I'm okay, I guess. This is the first time they've not had me sedated, really." He told him. "They stopped giving me the potions after yesterday."

"I know." Adam said. "I told them not to give you any more when I got back."

"You did?" Haydn looked at him with a look that seemed half angry half pleased, as if he couldn't decide between the two. "Why?"

"I like to think I can handle you." He said with a laugh and gave him another piece of orange. The boy played with it in his hands. "Has someone been to speak with you?" Adam enquired.

He shook his head and remained within his frame of indifference. "They just bring me food, and the potions."

Adam tried to catch his gaze. "Really?"

The boy just nodded. "I think they are all still a little obsessed with that girl that died."

It was Adam's turn to gaze away. "Yeah…"

Haydn bit the orange segment in half and looked at him.

Adam shifted awkwardly. He felt a tingle run down his spine that made him sit up straight. The boy certainly had _some _sort of presence.

"She was in so much pain, wasn't she?" Haydn asked, though it sounded less like a question and more like he needed confirmation.

Adam didn't reply. He really didn't want to speak about it, but he could handle it. Looking at the boy, he wasn't sure if he could though. The only thing he could think to say was, "Yeah, she was."

"How did that happen to her?" He asked.

"She got involved with something she shouldn't have." Adam replied.

"With those people?"

"The sages, yes," Adam said. He didn't really know how to explain it to the boy; he didn't really understand what had happened himself. After all, Rauru hadn't lied when he said they did nothing wrong. Yet something went wrong anyway. Something went horribly wrong. "It was just a stupid waste. It shouldn't have happened and yet…"

Haydn looked intently at him, like he needed to hear every detail. It intrigued Adam. "Why did it?"

Adam had no answer for him. "Magic is a dangerous thing."

"Magic…?" Haydn echoed, vacantly.

"If you aren't careful it can hurt you." Adam warned.

"But what you did," the boy spun on the ledge to face him, but his excitement quickly dissipated when he met Adam's expression. "I mean, after…you know."

He needed no reminding. He could still feel the girl's pain and it was not something he was like to forget. His whole body still reverberated with a dull ache because of it. "Yeah…"

"It was amazing." He said softly.

"Was it?" Adam said without emotion.

"You made it better…" he continued in the same awe filled voice.

"I made it easier…"

"I didn't think something like that was possible." The boy added.

Adam gave a small laugh. "Yeah…" He put the remains of the orange down on the ledge and smiled at Haydn.

He smiled back shyly and bit his lip, toying with the idea of speaking. "Do you think…?"

He was cut off when the door to the bedroom flew open and Link stormed inside. "Adam," he called, grabbing the frame of the entry to the balcony. "You have to come, quickly."

Adam stood and Haydn moved to stand as well. "What is it?"

Link was already heading back the way he came. "It's Zelda."

The princess led them to a small inn near the point where the river tailed back to its source. There they had found the inn deserted and its inhabitants in the river. The soldiers catered to fishing out the bodies while the rest of them stood pondering the situation. Lord Cortehl was parading around in the background with Captain Viscen while Cair Linder stood with Adam, Link and the princess.

The Governor's expression was grim. "I've sent word to Silent Hall to alert Lord Iviss to this," he was telling the trio. "He is not going to be happy that this happened on his land."

Adam rolled his eyes. Victor Iviss was the lord to which the lands to the northwest of the river were entrusted. He prided himself on his vigilance and his prudence. Silent Hall was the name given to his keep, a monstrous castle with a line of towers running north and south. It was called Silent Hall because upon its completion, Iviss' uncle and lord at the time, Garret Cordell, barricaded himself inside with half of the villagers under his protection, cutting off all communication with the outside world. The thick walls hid all that went on inside from the outside world. For years it stood in silence, ominous and deadly.

The horrors were only discovered when Victor himself, escaped his uncle's madness and alerted the king. The man still bore the scars of that time to this day, some twenty years on, but after the king delivered the lands into his ward he grew to be a strong and worthy lord. The only problem was he was defiant and his pride was easily offended. Something like this was like to be taken as a slight on his name.

"You can rule out anything other than murder," Linder continued. "Being that our friend there is sporting a nice spike through the chest. We've set up a net down the river to catch any more of the bodies and stop them from reaching the lake but who knows just how many got beyond the waterfall at the Gerudo Valley."

"Why on earth would you put them in the river?" Link asked. "Surely it would be easier to burn them or bury them."

"Well, maybe," Adam said. "But like our good Governor has just pointed out, it would be so easy for them to get caught up in the canyon at the valley. We may never have found them or known how they came to be there. But to do it here…so far from the waterfall, that you couldn't even be certain if they would make it…" He watched as they nodded their puzzled faces. "It's either really stupid, rushed, or…not."

"I agree," Linder said. "And from the way that man has been displayed, I would seriously doubt this was a spur of the moment decision." He looked around, obviously feeling the same tension as everyone else. "There's something disturbingly deliberate about all of this."

"It's horrific," Zelda added.

Cair looked at the girl, who was hugging Link tightly. "Perhaps you two should take our young princess home. There really is no need for you to be here, your highness, when we know something we will tell you immediately."

"Perhaps he's right," Link agreed. "Look it is getting late and they will be at this for a few hours more anyway. Maybe we should just go home and try to get you something to eat."

Zelda sighed. "Okay," she muttered before nodding in agreement.

"I shall stay and deal with Lord Iviss," Cair told Adam. "He's bound to want to get involved in this somehow. He'll want blood."

"Perhaps it might be best to play up to that," Adam suggested. "Perhaps he might be persuaded to send his troops out in patrols up and down the river."

Linder's eyes lit up. "You know that's not a bad idea. He'll want to have their heads personally and at least that way he'll be out of my way."

"At least Zelda never ran into them," Adam added, not that she had left. "Heaven forbid if she had met them on the way or interrupted them."

"Too true," the old man said. "That leaves only a few possibilities of where to send Iviss. We shall let you know if we hear anything."

Adam thanked him and turned to join his friends. "Have fun."

_**Kokiri Forest**_

Rown pulled the bolt out of the shoulder of the deer. Muttering to himself he threw it to the forest floor. The poor beast had only been wounded when it fell so he had to come and put it out of its misery. Wiping his knife on the bark of the tree beside him he stood to look at his friends. "Not bad, but next time do what I say and don't shoot unless you know you are going to hit it right." Erik simply shrugged and put another bolt in his crossbow. "I told you not to bring that stupid thing, this isn't a war you're hunting deer. You must have shattered its shoulder."

"Look whatever come on let's go find its friend so we can get out of here." Erik said.

"It's getting late," said Robert, a young forager they had picked up on their way to Hyrule from the east. He may have been young but his skills in navigating the forest had been useful in getting through the thick of it. By now they were almost in Hyrule and he couldn't wait to find an inn to get a decent night sleep in a real bed. Not to mention the fact he could do with freshening up. They had lost the river a while back and had only been able to rid themselves of grime when it rained. His boots were almost worn through and his cloth shirt and cloak was grubby with mud and sweat.

"And what," Erik jibed. "You scared o' the precious deer in the dark?"

"No, but…" Robert started.

"Look, we haven't eaten anything but his stale bread and berries for two weeks now," Erik insisted. "This is the first real meat we've seen in god knows how long and I for one don't want to go hungry for the next two weeks."

"Okay," Robert conceded. "Well either way, we'll need a fire. Why don't you two go track down the other one if she isn't miles away by now and I'll get on with making camp."

"Now that's more like it." Erik said, hugging him round the shoulders.

"Fine," Rown agreed. "Sounds like a plan but if we don't find it soon we are right back here to eat, okay?"

Erik nodded and they set off.

They hadn't moved far when Erik began to get restless. "You know what," he groaned. "First thing I do is head straight to the nearest brothel an' get me some female companionship."

"Nice," Rown put in dryly, not really listening. There was something ahead of them, he could tell.

"No offence brother," he continued rambling, "but I've spent enough time in the company of you two to last me a good month or so."

"It's nice to know," he stopped his friend. "Ssshhh!"

Erik drew up behind him. "What is it?"

He wasn't sure. He thought he heard something, it could have been the deer but he wasn't sure. There was definitely something ahead of them but in the failing light the tracks seemed foreign. Bending to get a better look he realised that they weren't tracks at all. They were drag marks. "What the hell…"

"What is that?" Erik asked, stooping to look himself.

Rown stood and glanced at the trees. When did the wind stop? "I think we should head back…"

"Oh come on, we've nearly got it surely," Erik complained. "It must just be up ahead here somewhere."

"No…" Rown said. "I don't like it, it's too dark. I don't like hunting in the dark."

"Well, it doesn't really bother me." Erik said stubbornly.

"Erik, don't be a dick," he insisted. "Come on."

His friend sighed and replaced his crossbow. "Fine."

When they turned, they jumped slightly when they saw Robert between the trees. "Shit, Robert, what the hell are you trying to do?" Erik yelled.

Robert didn't move. "Did you make camp?" Rown asked. The boy flicked his head towards him as if he hadn't seen him until he spoke. He tilted his head to the right, before bringing it slowly to the left.

Erik made to move towards him but Rown stopped him. He didn't know why, he just raised his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Don't," Rown said. Erik couldn't see it, he knew now, but Rown didn't like what he saw when he looked at their travelling companion.

"Don't what, what is your problem?" Erik asked, the frustration coming through in his voice.

Rown looked at his best friend. "Just don't."

When they looked back to where Robert was standing he was gone.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" Erik muttered, stomping off after him. "Robert I'm gonna kick your ass if you are playing games."

Rown looked at the marks on the ground before reluctantly following suit. When the two arrived back where they left Robert they found him knelt over a small fire feeding it some dry grass.

"What the hell are you doing, Rob?" Erik demanded. "You're lucky I didn't have my crossbow or I mighta taken a shot at you."

"What are you talking about?" Robert murmured, more concerned with the fire.

"Never mind that now," Rown interrupted. "Keep that fire nice and big tonight, Robert."

"You cold, Rown?" The young forager teased.

Rown looked behind them into the night before gazing skyward. Where had the moon gone? "Among other things…"

Robert seemed to follow his gaze. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Rown smiled. "Let's eat."

He awoke later in the night after a fitful dream. Glancing around he forgot it instantly but still felt slightly shaken by it. The fire had just about dwindled to nothing and his friends were both dead to the world. He moved to the fire to try and rekindle its light, cursing himself that he had fallen asleep.

The night remained deadly still and he felt the silence penetrate him. It should have been colder than this, summer after all had all but passed, and the leaves that had begun to pile up around the bases of the trees confirmed that. And yet for what it was it wasn't warm either; it merely _was. _ The thought was strange to him but it was all he could think of to describe it.

And then he saw it, standing between the trees. Immediately he froze as he watched it tilt its head from one side to the other, as if regarding him carefully. It appeared to be around seven foot tall but looked like nothing human as it stood unmoving in the shadows. Everything about it was a brilliant white. Its face was a porcelain mask, with eyes empty and black. It was covered from head to toe in a cloak that shone like the absent moon, as if this thing had stolen the light from the sky. Rown could make out no arms or legs or any form whatsoever beneath it.

Then it saw his friends, and moved in a circular path through the trees to stand and gaze upon them as well. As it did, the cloak itself seemed to dissipate into nothing; it became as ephemeral as the morning mist and ghostly as it danced across the air. If he hadn't been terrified, Rown might have been amazed at the sheer grace of it.

When it stood above his friends, the figure became tangible once more and began to look them over in the same way it had him. Slowly he moved towards Erik and began to tap him frantically on the leg. When Erik stirred and saw the creature, he immediately panicked and scrambled backwards.

The thing itself drew back and landed between the trees. As it did, let out the most ear piercing screech Rown had ever heard. It was a sound unlike any human scream he heard, and any animal for that matter, but at the same time wasn't. It was a scream he felt. It seemed to exist right upon the edge of hearing and left Rown momentarily paralyzed. Hearing it Robert also woke and glanced around.

The three eventually scrambled to their feet and grabbed whatever weapon they could find. Erik lifted his crossbow, Robert the spear he carried and Rown drew his knife.

"What the hell is that?" Erik demanded.

"I have no idea," Rown said, almost shaking, his ears still ringing from the scream.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Erik said, and the three turned to their left.

As they did, however, the thing slid in front of them once more, its edges shifting into existence, its porcelain face unchanging yet ever so menacing.

Suddenly it was upon them. Erik dove to the side but Rown was too late and it grabbed him and pulled him into the air. The cloth of its cloak flapped in the wind where it was physical, the edges ghostly and ethereal, merging with the air around it. The expression on its face widened slowly into a menacing grin as its eyes seemed to grow angry. The creature brought its face close to his but Rown raised his knife up and stuck it into the mask.

Dropping him, it let out its gut wrenching shriek again, covering its face with ghostly cloaked arms. Rown held tightly onto his knife and noticed the mask had come with him. Yet it too, like this spectre before them, fizzed into nothing and reappeared on its face. And then it was calm again. This time, it dove directly below itself to where Robert was standing and pulled him into the air.

"Robert," yelled Erik and released a flurry of bolts at the creature. Each passed through it like it were made of nothing but air. Robert was screaming above them.

Rown could see the creatures expression change once more and it brought its face down to Robert. It latched onto his lips as he kicked and flailed until eventually he stopped. Rown's breath caught in his throat as he watched the creature drop his friend. Robert's lifeless body dropped to the floor like a rag doll and this time the creature let out a low, deep moan.

It landed on the ground, and Rown knew what was coming next. Neither he nor Erik tried to run. They both just watched in disbelief as the creature landed on the ground. When it became solid again, they could see the blood that covered the mouth of the mask. As they waited for their fate, the creature's expression softened, it looked at them both, and as quickly as it had appeared it was gone.

Rown and Erik stood paralysed until at last, they felt the wind blow. When he looked up into the sky, the stars twinkled brightly and the moon was full and round. Immediately Erik ran to where Robert had fallen. As he knelt over his body, Rown drew up behind him. Turning over the corpse, he stood abruptly and looked him square in the eyes, his face full of fear.

Leaning over to see what had disturbed him so, Rown saw his friend's eyes. They stared, wide and as white as the moon, empty and dead. And where the creature had planted its ever so literal kiss of death upon him, there was nothing, and skin covered the place where his mouth should be.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

_**Link**_

The castle was all but asleep by the time they arrived home and the moon raised high by the time the rest returned. The walk home had been long, drawn-out, and deliberate; the same thoughts disturbing the minds of every single person. It was funny, they rushed to that horrific scene with all the frantic haste of hyena fighting to get to the meat before someone else beat them to it, but they crawled away from it like they couldn't bear to leave. To Link, it should have been the opposite.

Link lingered awhile in the main yard where he tried to gather his thoughts. He had seen some sick and twisted things in his time, but none that seemed filled with such deliberate indifference. The complete disregard for the lives of those people sent a shiver up his spine like a snake. He tried his best to figure it all out as he stood brushing down his horse.

He glanced wearily around the yard that was the main calling point for all the hustle and bustle of the castle. There were stuffed, wooden men on sticks at one end where men would practice their skills and boys would play with wooden swords pretending to be knights; the sons of knights and servants, of guards or of the lords and ladies that frequented the palace. There were wooden targets where men could hone their skills with a bow or crossbow running along one of the walls and a huge door leading off to the armoury sat barred and locked. The stable found itself to the right side of the great arch that was the rear exit to the castle. The portcullis was down and the drawbridge up for the night, but the guards of the gate stood atop the parapet, looking for any approach. The castle forge sat at the back of the yard, silent and open, like a huge black mouth ready to swallow any that came near. The practice areas and the stable alike were littered with straw and sawdust but the main way was kept clear by stable-hands and other servants that worked the area by day.

Link stood outside the stable with the horse they had given him, who was drinking from a trough filled with water. He was a great big thing, with a deceptive black coat that shone a deep auburn in the sunlight. Link hadn't yet named him, found he was no good at that sort of thing, and the stable-master had named none of them. It was customary for a man in the kingdom of Hyrule to name his own steed when it was to be used for battle. That connection between rider and mount was seen to be a bond that made them ride as one; the horse was an extension of the man, to be used in battle as a sword or axe or any other weapon might. And it was true. Many a horse he had seen seemed to reflect the man who rode it with a terrifying accuracy.

But when Link saw this horse, his mind conjured images of nothing. This horse was a fine specimen indeed and rode the land as if he had known it all his life, but he saw nothing of himself in it. This was not his horse. He had lost the right to name any animal his a long time ago and remembered the day he had to give up the life of his truest companion. Driven mad with fear and solitude she had begun to canter around the woods frantically and there was nothing he could do to help her. Whatever images plagued her existence, Link knew she didn't understand and when he tried to restrain her she had only hurt herself in her madness. He could not ride her, could not touch her, and felt a pang of guilt every time he looked at her. Foam at the mouth and tears in her eyes, she became a shadow of herself, shrunken and pale, and seemed barely able to recognise the man Link had become. He took his sword to her that night.

Perhaps then, he thought, this made this horse more right for him than ever. He didn't know who he was anymore, and he saw nothing in this animal. Link contemplated that as he brushed him down gently. The wind swirled about him, rattling unidentifiable objects that hung from shadows. His hat blew behind his head wildly and the hay rustled gently against the wall.

Fetching a bag of oats for the horse, Link fixed it to his nose and spoke softly to it. He gazed up at the guards on the gate; silhouetted against the flame they had lit to bring them warmth. It was late spring when Link had left and now autumn was spreading its red fingers across the land, like a poison in the blood turning the flesh a deep red before leaving nothing but the bare bones as a reminder of what was once there. He supposed it was fitting; he had missed a part of his life just as he had missed the season where his friends had grown, thrived, and now all he felt was a great heavy sense that he was dying here.

Link heard the creak of hinges somewhere on the opposite side of the courtyard and peered into the night. The light of a torch hid the face of the bearer as they made their approach. When the figure approached Link knew the shape as the boy they had sent to squire for him. The boy's name turned out to be Sam Linder and was apparently was General Linder's nephew. He clumsily carried a tray with a flagon and a mug and some bread and cheese sitting on top. Link reached out and took it from the boy with half a smile. He placed the torch in a brazier on one of the beams of the open part of the stable.

He was an odd thing this Sam, always smiling and far too loud with an unusual courtesy. "M'lady said I should see you got food, sir," he beamed, freckles dancing as he scrunched up his face to smile.

"Thank you," Link replied, putting the tray on a beam and sniffing at the jug. The wine was strong, heated and rather fruity – not to his taste – but Link took a swallow anyway. It warmed his belly nicely.

"I heard you found all these dead people up at the river," the boy stated.

Link was shocked. "Where did you hear that?"

The boy just shrugged and smiled once again. "I don't know I heard my uncle talking about it when he got back and was talking to the king."

Link just laughed and shook his head. The boy played with the sleeves of his top and swung his arms back and forth; a child still, really, but not stupid. "Here," Link lifted up the cup and poured the boy some wine. "It's cold." The boy took the cup and swallowed a mouthful, smiling once again. "Help yourself, I'm not really hungry."

Sam stooped and scooped up a piece of bread and shovelled it into his mouth. Link watched with a mild fascination. The boy did nothing by halves. Everything he did was so enthusiastic that Link couldn't help but smile when he watched him. It might not be so bad having a squire after all.

Link stood and stretched. "Come on," he said. "Maybe we should just go inside." He went to the horse and led it inside the stables by the nosebag. When he had seen the animal was in he removed the nosebag and began to hang it with the rest of them. The horse whickered and stomped his hoof on the ground and then against the door. Link turned and looked at the animal, puzzled. "It's okay, you can have more tomorrow" he began to tell it when he noticed the flicker of light to his left. "Sam?" The boy was standing in the doorway with the torch. Link took a step towards him. "Are you ready to go," he asked. The horse stamped once again, and the others joined him. "Put that away you're scaring the horses."

"Is that all you care about," the boy screeched and threw the torch at the hay against the wall. The hay immediately caught fire as Link watched, taken aback, and then the boy fell in front of it.

Link cursed as the cloth of his trousers caught fire so he dragged the boy outside. He grabbed a bucket from beside the wall, filled it up from the trough of water and splashed the boy's leg. He cursed again as he ran inside to try and douse the flame. The wall of the stall nearest to the hay had caught fire, but luckily there was no horse in it. _Screw it,_ Link thought, ran outside and dragged the trough inside with all his strength. He splashed the wall with the bucket before he kicked over the trough, spilling the water and drenching the hay. Link let out a frantic breath and stood for a moment before remembering the boy and scrambling outside.

Sam was unconscious and one of the guards from the gate was kneeling over him. He must have heard the commotion. "Is he alright," Link asked as he knelt beside him too.

"Well he's alive," the guard said. "But what the hell happened?"

Link shook his head, still breathing deeply. "I don't know," Link began, but before he could say anymore they heard a shriek coming from inside the castle.

_**Hyrule Castle**_

Vernon hummed a nameless tune as he scrubbed down his kitchen. Every now and then he would clear his throat and begin anew. The worktops were chunky and wooden, and showed the slightly battered results of a lifetime of use. As far as he was concerned they were still in prime condition and so long as they were treated well he would hear nothing of them being replaced. Some parts showed it worse than others; the parts where meat was prepared raw had darker brown patches where blood had gradually stained them, and the parts where something hot had been set down had faint charred circles. Not to mention the scars from the chops and slices of daily use.

He liked to keep the damage to a minimum, which was why he cleaned them himself. He trusted the others enough to work with them, sure, even though it wasn't the first time he'd hit someone with a pot for some neglectful damage. But when it came to this part, after the main lot had been cleared, he preferred to do it alone. In all honesty, he liked the quiet. For a few hours he got to listen to nought but his own thoughts and they were loud enough as far as he was concerned.

The days had begun to tire him. Almost every day he would be up before half the castle and would go down after more than that. He was a hard worker, always had been, but he wasn't as young as he used to be and of late had begun to contemplate staying in bed an extra hour here and there. Then he thought of the incompetents he had been left with and laughed the thought out of his mind.

Still he probably could drop a few of the tasks he carried out. It wasn't his responsibility, but he would check on the farming of the domestic animals they had on the grounds and always butchered them himself, though he would leave the hunting to the lords or the gamekeeper. He would also accompany the wagons once a week as they went for produce and collected the foodstuff that they could not grow or rear around the castle. He refused to allow something as silly as chance to become involved in anything to do with the food that came through his kitchen, so preferred to oversee everything. That way, his own arse was covered if anything should go wrong.

Vernon heard footsteps coming down the stairs at the end of the kitchen. The sounds were heightened in the silence. It was funny how the sounds a man noticed at night were nothing like those noticed during the day. The sizzle of oil and the hiss of water evaporating were replaced at night by the sighs of the great wooden rafters and the laughs of the serving girls above; sounds otherwise masked by the hustle of kitchen life.

He stopped and stared at the entrance with a raised eyebrow as a figure came through the flickering shadows, and was surprised at who emerged. "Your Majesty…" Vernon said, half in questioning.

"Vernon," the king said in reply, "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No." He said curtly, though not impolitely. "Just what can I do for ye, sir? I've just about finished here for the night, if it's food you're after?"

"Oh, no sir," the king replied. "Just a few moments of your company will suffice."

"Aye?" Vernon didn't kid himself that he didn't find it strange.

"I suppose I just had to get away from it all for a minute." The king explained. "I couldn't really sleep tonight."

"Seems ever body comes down here to run away these days," he said, thinking of young Adam, who had done the same the other day.

"This damnable situation in the south," Daphnes sighed, rubbing his neck through the collar of his robes. "You have no idea what it's like trying to keep on top of things."

Vernon just snorted. "You try running things down here. Especially on one o' yer banquet evenings, as if I have the staff!" He thought perhaps he might have spoken out of turn so he added, "Wi' all due respect o' course, sir"

The king merely laughed. "I imagine you're right. You did an admirable job, once again and you have our thanks."

"Aye…" Vernon said, not ungratefully.

"To be honest, I hadn't expected to find you here," the king admitted. "You still clean this place personally? Don't you have people for that?"

"That bunch o' worthless twats?" Vernon sniffed. "I wouldn't trust 'em to spit shine my shoes. No, I think _I'll_ be keeping _my_ kitchen clean."

The king laughed again. "You're unhappy with your staff?"

"Oh, no," Vernon dismissed. "'S'naught like that. You know how it is though…if you can do it yourself…"

"Aye, true enough," the king agreed.

Vernon walked to the sink, grabbed another cloth and plopped it down before the king. "Well if you're going to just stand about there, you might as well make yourself useful."

The king looked at the cloth then at Vernon. He smiled wryly as he rolled up his sleeve and grabbed the cloth. Vernon placed a bowl of scalding hot water between them and continued on with the cleaning. He and the king stood wiping down the wood for a few moments with nothing but the sound of Vernon's humming to break the silence.

It was the king that eventually spoke. "It's somewhat relaxing actually."

"It is, aye," Vernon agreed.

The king continued almost wistfully. "I like the fact that, no matter what happens during the day; you can simply wipe it all down and start afresh tomorrow."

Vernon thought on that for a moment. He supposed the king had the right of it.

"Not like running a kingdom," he sighed. "No one thinks to wipe the slate clean or start afresh. Their problems merely linger, and fester, until…"

"Aye," Vernon interrupted and the king seemed to snap back to attention.

His face brightened. "There's really nothing like it, working with ones hands," Daphnes smiled through his bushy beard. "I remember I used to carve little Zelda the most darling little toys."

"Really?" Vernon said, slightly surprised at the fact.

"Oh yes," the king assured him. "Carving, now there's something I used to really enjoy. You know I carved the thrones that my wife and I would…" He stopped and played with the cloth for a minute, rubbing it between his finger and thumb. "There's not a thing in our bedchambers I didn't make for her."

"A true craftsman," Vernon piped up encouragingly, "That's what we like to hear. Now that's true art, it is. Why did you stop?"

"Oh, you know how these things go," the king replied. "You never find time to do the…" He was cut of by the faint sound of glass smashing.

Vernon turned and looked in the direction of the noise. "Now what the hell…"

A figure came out of the store room just off the entrance to the kitchen. Vernon squinted in the dim light to see who it was. "Ellie," he asked the figure, who was stooped to pick up the glass. "What are you doing there girl?"

The girl seemed slightly startled and jumped up quickly. "S-sorry sir," the serving girl started then the king drew up behind him. "Oh," Ellie gasped and half bowed, half curtseyed in a clumsy fashion. "Your Majesty."

The king waved off her formality. "There's no need for…" he began then noticed the same thing Vernon had. "You're hurt." Where the girl had clutched her dress she had left behind a red handprint.

Ellie obviously hadn't noticed and pulled her hand up to inspect it. "Oh, I…"

The king walked over and took her hand to have a look at it. "I don't think it's too bad," he told her with a warm smile. The girl merely blushed. "Though I think Vernon has a spare cloth he can used to bandage you up 'til we get you seen to, hmm," Daphnes glanced at Vernon. "Vernon, if you would."

Remembering himself, Vernon nodded and walked to a drawer on a large dresser on the edge of the kitchen. Pulling out a fresh dish cloth he threw it to the king.

"There we go," the king said. The girl had been smiling shyly until the king pulled her hand up to begin wrapping it. Vernon watched her face drop and her eyes glaze over as she pulled her hand back brusquely.

Before he could protest the girl shrieked at him. "Don't you dare touch me," and she slapped him with her bloody hand, staining his face and his beard, before collapsing in his arms.

Vernon and the king exchanged a bewildered expression. Before either of them could speak however, they heard the most ear-piercing scream come from above.

_**Infirmary**_

Amy pushed the heavy doors of the infirmary open with a groan. It was getting late, and for some reason she was finding it hard to sleep. She hoped there was something a nurse could give her that would help; she seemed to recall Link being given some sort of concoction or brew on their first night there. Amy had no problem sleeping that night. It was the first night of peace she had had, but for some reason tonight was different.

The nurse was busy with someone when she entered. She was on her tiptoes dabbing at the eye of a young man who was about a head taller than her, and he winced at the pain. Amy noticed it was the boy she had seen with Adam this morning. He was dressed more plainly than earlier but she knew it was him. The nurse was telling him it was healing well but Amy drifted off as she glanced around the small hospital.

'Small' was in fact a false first impression. Beyond the narrow entranceway it opened up to about the size of a tennis court, partitioned off in places by various screens and tables, effectively separating it into little wards. It smelled like any hospital she had ever been in, perhaps more so, and it made her smile.

There was a young woman sitting in the back, watching the nurse and Hector with wide bewildered eyes. Her skin was tanned and her hair was like a flame, and she had to be the most beautiful woman Amy had ever seen. Sitting in the entranceway on a bench that she had not noticed when she first entered was a boy. "Oh," Amy muttered and smiled at him. "Hello," Amy said and sat beside him. The boy smiled back looking rather abashed.

He had medium length dirty blond hair and rather precise and delicate features. His nose was small and his ears matched, though they stuck out through his hair and came to points like Link. She had to admit he was altogether quite charming as he sat and chewed his lip nervously. "Hello," he muttered.

The boy looked her up and down as she stared at him. He looked away and almost smiled as Amy laughed to herself. After a minute of near silence Amy spoke out. "You're that boy Adam brought home from town, aren't you?"

"Kidnapped you mean," He said, almost joking.

"I suppose so, yeah," Amy said. "I'm Amy…" she held out her hand.

He took her fingers and gave them a slight shake. "Haydn…"

"That's a nice name," she said.

"Is it?" He asked.

"So who's that girl over there?" Amy asked leaning over and speaking quietly.

Haydn looked over at the girl with the red hair and shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But she's been in here for ages."

"She's beautiful," Amy said, still leaning over him.

"Is she?" Haydn said, looking down at her.

Amy could have almost blushed, if she did that sort of thing. Instead, she just smiled and sat up. "Why are you here?"

The boy just looked across at the other wall. "I can't sleep," he muttered.

"Me neither," Amy said. "It's weird."

Haydn shrugged once more. "I dunno I don't really sleep very well…" he said. "And I ran out of potions."

"Oh?" Amy said. "I thought I'd try that as well." Haydn nodded. "Do they work?"

Hector passed by them and raised an eyebrow at Amy as he left. The nurse smiled at them but began busying herself with cleaning up after treating his wounds. "I guess so," Haydn said. "I mean you don't dream…and you don't know you've slept…but it's the only thing that helps me sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" Amy asked, curious, she had no reason herself.

The boy seemed to think about it for a while. "I don't know really," he finally said. "I guess there's just too much going on in my head…" Amy had had nights like that. Nights where her mind was so preoccupied with something that she was unable to sleep. "Before I came here," Haydn continued, surprising her. "I barely slept at all…"

Just then, the nurse approached. Her garb was grey, with a white apron and she had her dark black hair tied up in a bun. She wore a hat over her hair that reminded Amy of a stereotypical ancient nurse and it almost made her laugh out loud. She was not young, with soft green eyes that wrinkled at the edges when she smiled, yet nor was she old. She almost reminded her of her mother, were it not for the ears that came to points at the side of her head. She knew she would get used to that eventually. The nurse looked at Haydn and smiled, her tone was gentle and sympathetic. "I suppose I know why you're here." The boy looked at his feet as if he had done something wrong. "Master Adam told me not to give you any more after you finished the last lot."

"Please," Haydn said. "I just want to sleep."

The nurse smiled that warm smile again. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "But he'd have my head if I gave you more. Besides, it's not good for you to keep taking them, you know, without good reason. Too much of one thing is never a good idea."

Haydn stood. "Please," he tried. "I need them…it just hurts otherwise."

The nurse looked down at Amy where she sat. Slowly Amy got to her feet. "Hey, it's okay…" The boy turned to her, his brow furrowed and his pale cheeks reddening. He looked like he might get angry for a second but his features simply softened and he seemed to concede. "Come on," Amy took him by the shoulder and urged him out. "We'll go be tired together somewhere."

"Why would he tell them not to give me any?" He said when they were out in the hallway.

But Amy had no answer for him. She didn't know Adam at all. "I guess he knows what he's doing…" She was about to suggest that they go get some food when they heard a scream come from somewhere down the hall.

"What the hell?" Amy asked, and the nurse came out behind them. The three looked at each other before setting off in the direction of the scream. They reached the staircase that led down to the main entranceway of the inner part of the palace and found a woman sitting against the wall at the top of the stairs.

She had a nasty red mark on her cheek and the sleeve of her dress was torn at the shoulder. The nurse tilted the woman's head back to look at it and she began muttering. She pointed at the stairs frantically.

Amy ran over to the stairs and peered over the edge, recoiling in disgust. At the bottom a man lay on his chest, his head at an awkward angle where he had obviously broken it in the fall. Haydn came up beside her and peered down the stairs as well. She saw in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing as her.

The doors at the back of the hall opened and in walked Link and some guards. The guards were carrying a boy and Link was aiding a man that was holding his side; both were covered in blood. They stopped dead as they saw the man at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at Amy.

"By the gods." The nurse came running past them and headed in the direction of the stabbed man. She began to examine the wound, all the while attempting to stop the bleeding. The man had gone white as a ghost as he lay in the hall dying.

Link ran up the stairs and took Amy by the hand. "Amy, are you okay?" he asked but she didn't get the chance to answer.

At the other end of the foyer, from atop the identical stairs, the king and a burly man with a moustache that Amy didn't know came through the doors. The man carried a young serving girl while the king helped a woman that could barely stand. They stopped at the top of the stairs and surveyed the scene below them, almost as shocked as Amy was. They all had obviously been heading to the infirmary.

The king immediately sat the woman down and ran down the carpeted stairs to the foyer. Link dragged Amy by the hand and went to meet him. "What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?" The king demanded. Link was as lost for words as he and looked to Amy who could only shrug.

As if things could get no worse, General Linder came in through the large front doors holding his left hand, or what was left of it. Someone had taken the liberty of removing the last two fingers and he was covered in blood. He had with him three of his own men, one sporting four arrows in his back being held up by another. The third seemed unharmed as he slammed the doors shut behind them. The governor seemed to notice the boy that the guards Link entered with had carried in and ran to his side. "Sam!" He yelled, barely acknowledging the king and the others.

The king grabbed the first guard he saw and yelled in his face. "Don't just stand there man, go and wake every nurse, doctor or healer in the damn castle, or do you expect this one woman to tend to us all?" He turned to Link and Amy without waiting for a response and looked at them frantically. "Has the place gone completely mad," he said. "What in the world is going on here?"

_**Zelda**_

By the time everything had calmed down, the sky was beginning to lighten as the sun prepared to bring forth a new day. Zelda herself was sporting a bright red cheek that felt like it was reddening by the minute, and a knife wound to the palm where she had caught the blade her own guard had turned on her. The princess sat on a large wooden framed couch with soft red velvet cushions that had a home near the large fireplace in one of the larger guests' quarters – because that's where Link and the others were living. She didn't feel safe leaving their sight at the minute.

Gathered around her, seeking the safe warmth of the fire, were Adam, Link and Amy. Her father stood at the back of the room, gazing out the window and Linder sat by the bed watching his nephew sleep. Amy curled up beside Link, who merely sat gazing into the flames that flicked forth from the fireplace every now and then with a hiss or a pop. She could see the comfort they brought each other; they had obviously shared something together she might never understand. She wished she could feel it. She couldn't help noticing the void around her.

Adam must have sensed her longing, or perhaps he just needed some comfort himself, for he stood and gently sat down beside her. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. When she returned to her repose Adam lifted her hand to have a look at the wound. He never spoke, but he smiled as he traced a circle around the outside of her palm, being careful as to be tender for the wound still felt raw despite the dressing. Zelda smiled warmly back at him. She loved him like a brother and these past years they had grown to be great friends as well as allies. She knew she had sent her best friend away with her blessing, but she never stopped missing him. And despite having known Adam from the time before, it took Zelda a while to begin to trust him, this son of her greatest enemy. She never could have known they would share as much as they had, not only in their missing Link. After all, he had gained a friend in the middle of it all as well and lost him almost as quickly as she had.

Noticing Link's gaze now, he was watching them with a faint smile, Zelda took her hand back and Adam turned and rested his back against the chair. Still no one spoke. A few cautious glances made their way around the room but vanished when the threat that something must follow arose. It seemed as if they had no words of comfort to give each other. But then how could they? They were strangers these people; sitting across the great chasm that had sprung up between them when they weren't looking. They had looked away for a second when they were children, allowing themselves to walk on either side of the stream with nothing but their fingertips to remind them that they were still there. But now, when they looked up, they found the stream had become a great river and their fingertips a memory they only thought they felt. When had they separated? It still felt as if they were connected but from the look in his eyes, Zelda could tell he knew it too. They were no longer friends.

Just then there was a faint knock at the door. All eyes turned to watch to see who might enter but it never opened. Zelda cleared her throat and spoke. "Come in," she said, breaking the silence for the first time, her voice raw and broken. The door crept open just enough for a head to shyly pop around the corner. It was a boy she didn't recognise, with pale dirty blond hair and the most nervous of expressions.

She might not recognise him, but Adam obviously did for he sat up immediately and smiled warmly at him. "Oh," he said. "Hello."

"Hi…" the boy said, entering the room fully for the first time. He held onto the door as though he might dart out at any second. He gave a gentle wave to Amy and Link who both greeted him softly as well.

Zelda watched as Adam rose and walked to the door. "Come in," he spoke gently, for the room was still held in its precarious silence. No one took their eyes off the boy, and she could tell he was aware of it. Adam took the door and closed it gently. "Are you okay?" he asked and embraced him. He still looked a child, not much older than Amy, perhaps.

He seemed to warm up a little. "I guess so," he glanced nervously at Zelda. "That was pretty crazy…"

"Come on," Adam replied. "Sit with me, sit with us."

Adam introduced the boy as Haydn, and Zelda recalled briefly seeing him the night she and the sages… He sat beside Adam, whom he seemed most comfortable with, but gazed across at Link and Amy noticeably frequently.

Who would have known it would have taken another stranger to get them all to open up. As the boy seemed to grow in comfort, so too did Zelda's own unease disappear. It seemed Haydn alone was enough to talk about and before long they were talking about themselves, and their situation.

"If we think about it," Adam was saying. "Ever since you got back, Link, we haven't even had a minute to process this…the situation. I mean, it has been non stop."

Link nodded with a look of worried realisation. "The Sages said it might be related to me," he asked. "I mean to me coming home. Do you think that could be true?"

Adam looked as though he had been asked to explain why rain fell down instead of up. "Like some sort of aftershock from the magical fallout? Well, I…suppose it could be. It's not unheard of."

"I suppose it's a moment of vulnerability," Zelda chimed in. "It's a classic tactical move that time and time again almost never fails to work."

"Yeah," Amy added. "I mean you see it on TV all the time, they getcha while you're lookin' somewhere else."

"You know," Link turned to look at her. "Sometimes I don't even know what you say, even after all this time." They both laughed while Zelda continued.

"Do we think then that we can lend any credence to the thought that something has been brought forth that…that could do this, something maybe we…"

Adam snorted at first but when Zelda gave him an anxious look he chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Well…it might be," he said, trying to appease her. "I suppose it isn't unheard of either. But understand the idea that something could have hijacked the magic that brought him home, and do so undetected, is extremely unlikely. That would require knowledge of magic that goes _far_ beyond what the majority of magical…beings could know or wield. Not to mention the collective energy you would require pulling off such a feat. Besides, there are few left that discuss such forbidden techniques, let alone allow their students to be put in the extreme danger of trying it."

"But it's possible?" Zelda interrupted, she understood the fundamentals of magic just as much as Adam and didn't need the lecture.

Adam gave her a look as though she hadn't heard a word he said. "For a _god_ maybe," he said sarcastically.

Zelda ignored him; the thought was beginning to scare her further. "You said 'forbidden'…would you know of any such people or peoples that could achieve such an act. Or even dare."

Adam shifted uncomfortably beside her. "The Dahi maybe…"

"Could the sages," she pressed. "As a collective I mean?"

He seemed even more uncomfortable with the questions she was giving him but she would have the truth of the matter. Their lives were obviously at stake here, and something was playing games with them. "Zelda…"

"Tell me," she said, almost raising her voice.

"You tell me!" Adam sat back, in a move that could have meant he had taken offence.

"Could you?" A flash of anger appeared on his face for a moment but it quickly faded to hurt. She didn't notice until now, but she was clutching her hands together so tight they were white. She also noticed the looks of concern from the others in the room. She had gotten carried away with herself somehow. What had come over her? She knew the true scope of magic in the world. It was a bright and wonderful thing and although daunting in many senses of the word, she was long since past the stage of being terrified by it. Haydn was looking at her with eyes wide in alarm. "I'm sorry…"

"Need it be something unnatural?" The King spoke up, obviously wishing to calm the tension she had inadvertently mounted. "Is there any way this could be some form off…natural aggression?"

"Natural?" Link said, puzzled. "You mean some_one_ rather than some_thing_?"

"It seems more likely," Adam said, almost bitterly. "I mean it seems fairly straightforward to arrange the butcher of a few dozen civilians at a roadside inn but…"

"But…?" Link asked.

"The rest…" Adam said. "I mean sure, perhaps you could manipulate a few people into violent situations but what was the result? We never saw anything else happen while we were busy chasing our tails."

"Just because we never saw it doesn't mean it wasn't happening." Zelda interjected.

"But that doesn't mean it was something all-powerful," he said, curt, as if to nip any suggestions of the sort in the bud. "Someone already here, in this land, could be quite capable of waiting for a moment where we were confused or distracted…But what would be the point? The nation didn't suffer…"

They all considered it quietly. Now that logic had replaced the illogical fear she had experienced momentarily, Zelda found she agreed with her father that whatever had happened over the course of the past few days needn't be something supernatural, but she couldn't help thinking that Adam was right also about it being seemingly pointless.

"If it were to be something normal, something ordinary," the King pondered. "What would that mean?"

"Do we have any enemies?" Cair Linder asked, speaking for the first time.

The King seemed to be genuinely unaware, which wasn't a good sign. "Perhaps I have ignored this situation in the south for too long," he said. "Perhaps someone feels we need to be…provoked into action."

"I don't like it, Daphnes," Linder said. "I don't like being played like that."

"What's even more disconcerting is that it could just as easily be one of our own bannermen." The King said. He seemed to be growing more stern, his voice lowering as he spoke.

"But what of tonight? How could even someone skilled in magic manipulate people like that? It was as if they were possessed or being controlled in some way…" Cair Linder seemed to trail off as suddenly as he began as he and the king exchanged a glance. Zelda exchanged a similar troubled look with Adam. Amy, Link and Haydn seemed genuinely bewildered at the sudden silence.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Adam dismissed. "Look, we're all tired and this is doing us no good. I think we should all just go get some sleep and we can discuss this in the morning."

"It is the morning," Haydn said pointing out the window.

Adam gazed at him annoyed. "Not helping," he laughed and stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on; let's go see if we can't get you something to help you sleep."

For some reason the boy seemed to perk up and jumped to his feet. "Thank you," he said and Adam rubbed the back of his neck. She thought she noticed him wink at Amy but she couldn't be sure.

Zelda felt a hand on the back of her neck as well. Her father's large but gentle hands squeezed her shoulders lovingly. "Perhaps the boy is right," he said. "We should all sleep on it."

When Zelda was alone in her own bedchamber, she slipped out of her clothes and into a silk gown. It felt smooth against her skin as it slid past her waist and over the curve of her breasts. She couldn't help but notice the sudden chill as she crawled beneath the covers.

She closed her eyes. She knew the dawn should be breaking but her room seemed darker than ever. She felt a chill creep up her spine and run along her arm. It almost felt like the cold hand of death, but it made her feel more at home than she liked to admit. "Not now," she whispered into the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Adam watches with complete disbelief. That has to be four, five, six of his men down and he is still going strong. Who is this boy, this child, this scrawny pest that is slowly making his way into the chamber towards him? _

_The two remaining Moblins have the boy pinned to the ground beneath their staves; his sword the only thing keeping him from certain death. Adam can't help but chuckle at the thought._

_What is he wearing?_

_Just then he kicks his legs out, connecting with the groin of the creatures, which pull their staves back to support themselves. In doing so they lift the boy dangling into the air with a yelp, for he has grabbed the shafts. He then kicks them in the head before spinning to the ground, disarming the Moblin to his left and skewering him through the stomach._

_Adam laughs out loud as the boy tries to remove the spear from its owner but can't. Letting out a yell he simply charges at the other, the first Moblin and all, and impales the pair on the wall at the back of the hall._

_Adam turns to the soldiers behind him and glares. "Get that out of here, now." The gold they were sent to collect had once filled the back of the chamber but the last was almost ready to be carried away. It seems this one down there has caught wind of the transaction somehow and is trying to stop it._

_He flicks his hand and watches as the boy stops, stunned, as four more Moblin appear before him. He runs to the back of the room, and Adam watches with intrigue as he pulls a torch from the sconce and waves it like his sword. From a pouch on his back he seems to pull a small round object, a pot or a jar or… Throwing it at the first, he pulls another and another until all four are covered in oil._

_By this time Adam is in stitches. __"Are you seeing this?" He shouts behind him, but the men keep working. Good._

_The boy throws the torch at the first Moblin, which lets out a shriek as it catches fire. The others panic but the boy produces a bow and shoots through the rope behind him that holds in place some crates on the pulley system they had constructed to move the chests. Now with rope in hand, he produces another jar and begins to douse the end. Then, fire-rope in hand he swings and throws it at the Moblins until they scream their last._

_When all stops, the young intruder discards the rope and walks to retrieve his sword. The only sound that can be heard in the room is Adam's laughter. The boy looks at him. He is breathing heavily and doesn't seem to understand the joke. Curbing his amusement Adam speaks to the intruder. "That was actually inspired." The boy readies his sword and holds it menacingly. "Oh they are a dime a dozen, in truth; I could summon them 'til you merely dropped dead from exhaustion, but we'd be here all day at any rate – and I have things to do." Drawing his own sword he mimics the boy's threats. "Besides, there's more than one way to scratch an itch."_

"_Who are you?" The boy demands, in a voice remarkably unafraid. He's not shy, this one._

"_Who am I?" Adam echoes, incredulous. "You come in here, waving your little fire-rope around, kill my men and expect _me _to explain_ _myself?"_

_He glares up at him. His blue eyes glisten in the firelight. His face is smudged from the dirt or soot or maybe both and he has lost his hat – probably when he was pinned down. His hair is matted and tangled._

_It's been quite a show. Not everyone could have made it to stand in front of him like this. Who is this boy? No mere bandit or outlaw, obviously. Adam has heard tales of a newcomer to the floundering opposition to Ganondorf's rule. Someone involved in raids and prison breaks and an unfortunate incident in the forest temple; someone that needs to be put down. Could it be this…thing before him? Adam smiles. "You're the one who defeated my father's phantom…"_

_The boy smirks. "__What of it?"_

_Adam shrugs, unimpressed. "__He relies too much on those demons, I always told him that…I tend to go along with that old adage: if you want something done right…"_

_He leaps, hoping to catch him off guard. As he lands, though he is ready for him, sword raised to block his blow. Adam goes for him viciously. He wants to see exactly what he's got. He swings left and right and the boy manages to scramble back and gain a bit of footing. He pulls his shirt out, and even Adam is surprised to see__ the slash he made in the front; the flesh colour poking through the green. The boy looks alarmed. "You awakened a sage didn't you?" Adam taunts. He swings to the right and the intruder parries. "This absolutely stinks of their influence. That old fool Rauru has got himself some friends…" Yet the boy doesn't say a word. He is too busy trying to gain an opening through which to return a blow. He manages to lunge at him, but Adam spins aside. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter, not when you fight like this. You'll never be able to handle the rest of them."_

_They turn and lock swords low, Adams__ on top. "Just watch me." The boy says and lets his weight drop._

_Adam stumbles forward with a howl and the boy kicks the sword from his hand. He punches him square on the cheek__. Adams teeth rattle as the force of the blow spins him round. He tries to regain his composure, searching frantically for his sword, but the boy has both of them now._

"_Ahhhhhhhh," the boy yells and lunges for him._

_Instinctively, Adam feels the power surge to his arms as he tenses up. The first blade comes down and is blocked by a surge of energy from his palm. The sudden use of magic is enough to throw the boy, at least enough to hesitate. Adam brings his right hand forward to his floating ribs and releases another blast._

"_Ahhhhhhhh," the boy yells again, this time in agony, dropping the sword to clutch his side. But he is quick to react and brings his own sword round from the left to eviscerate him._

_Smiling, Adam grabs the blade, but his smile quickly disappears as intense pain shoots up his arm. Both boys seem surprised at his reaction and neither makes a move. Adam grabs the blade again, the steel burning his hand with a great hiss, and whirls the boy round so the sword is between them. With barely a few inches between them the boy looks at him wide eyed. "This is…oh!" He pulls it higher, to get a look at the hilt. "Where did you find it? Unless…"_

_Adam thrusts the sword away and laughs once more. "__This just gets better and better, doesn't it?" The stranger looks at him confused. "You're him. Aaaahhh," he sighs, showing him his wounded hand. "God, look how it repels me, hahaha"_

"_What are you…?"_

_Whether it's through curiosity or a hint of fear, Adam rears up. Sparks crackle amongst his fingers as the power surges to the ends of his arms and he puts all his might behind it. The lightning, dark and purple and crackling like thunder, flies through the air towards the stranger in green. As he raises his sword, the blast is absorbed, totally and completely__, by the steel. He seems to strain under the force but holds his ground._

_As Adam loses the energy to keep up the attack, the boy tries to throw the force back upon him. But he simply swings his leg in a complete arc and kicks the sword from his hand. He is just as exhausted as Adam, so drops it easily._

_As the boy struggles to keep to his feet, Adam moves forward and pulls him close, grabbing his face to hold him steady. He has never felt as exhilarated, despite his fatigue. "I'm afraid I really have to go," he smiles at the worried boy. "But just know that, right now, I really couldn't kill you even if I wanted to."_

_Adam looks over at the sword and then back at the boy in green. He feels the grin come almost instantly. To have seen it, to have actually seen it! Who knows what __his father would think. "Thank you." He leans in close and kisses the boy on the forehead before running to the doorway behind._

_** Seventh Year of Ganon's reign: Ocarina of Time**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note CHAPTER 7

_**Link**_

_The Lost Woods are a strange concept. Even to this day the best of the scholars are unable to bring them within the realms of reason, and I fear I fared no better. From within, it is possible to travel vast distances as though the destination were no further than ones own bedchamber...They also seem beyond the very limits of normal time; years may pass within yet mere hours will have gone by... I dared not linger longer than I did; I felt watched at every turn, felt my very bones chill, as though my soul were freezing within._

___**From Tara's Almanac: a Mystical Geography.**_

Link hardly slept. His dreams had been more fitful and brought him no rest so he decided he was better off without it. Instead he wandered the halls, checking on the injured and watching the servants clean up the mess. He spoke to no one as he passed, instead enjoying the silence the tragedy seemed to bring. It was funny how he always found peace in the chaos.

He checked on Sam, who had woken by the time he arrived and remembered nothing. When Link told him how he set the barn alight he fretted that he would be sent away but Link just laughed. They had gotten off light last night after all.

When the castle had risen Link wondered if he should find his friends, but somehow he couldn't bear to face them right now. He felt completely useless last night and didn't really want to begin the day by arguing about whom or what had done this. If only Saria hadn't left, he could have asked if they had found out any more about what had happened.

Instead he took his horse and made for the town. He had been back for days now and he needed to get out of the castle to clear his head. Besides, last time he passed through the town he was conscious of the fact that he was deliberately avoiding the large temple off to the west of the market. Now he wanted to visit it.

The Temple of Time was exactly how he remembered it. The light filtered in from the windows in the rafters as descended the stairs and the soft hum of the choir filtered out from the depths of the inner sanctum. The large entrance chamber was bare and bright, the altar and the stairs the only thing to break up the white glare of the stone. The door of time stood ominous and silent, like a stone titan holding up the heavens, sealed, never to be opened. This was as far as anyone got into the temple and it was as far as he wanted to go.

He touched the rough basalt surface on the altar and traced the inlays of the holes where the three stones were once placed. At last he was here, able to touch the thing that began his destiny and plunged a world into darkness.

He gazed around. There were a few worshippers knelt in no real order up and down the length of the hall. The peace of the place attracted travellers by the thousands sometimes, travellers that came to hear the voice of the Goddess of Time and have their hearts soothed. The Goddess was known to be the carer of the sick and lonely, and many found peace in the voice of the choir as it filtered in from above.

But Link found no peace here. As he looked at one woman he had to close his eyes as his mind forced him to see her lying dead and broken, her child beside her bloody in her arms. He choked back the urge to be sick and gazed up at the door behind him. Why was she taunting him with these images? Hadn't he suffered enough? He couldn't close his eyes without hearing the pleas of the women and men, as he cut their throats and felt their blood was over him. He didn't need to see it here too. Quickly he fled the temple and sat outside on the stone wall of the garden to catch his breath.

As he sat there with his head in his hands, a strange voice broke the ominous silence. "What troubles you so boy?" A man in grey said. "You will not find your goddess out here."

Link recognised him as the man in the market the other day, the preacher. He couldn't remember his name. He said nothing but watched as the man sat beside him. "To be honest, I doubt you'll find her in there either. The gods are a selfish breed. They care nothing for the prayers or troubles of men."

"The Goddess of Time has always watched over me." Link said, habitually, not truly sure if he believed it himself at the minute.

"So much so that she kept you from your friends and loved ones?" Link looked at him shocked. "Yes, I know who you are, Hero of Time and I know where you've been."

"It was only ten years…" Link muttered bewildered as to why he might be defending himself.

The man simply looked at him. "Is that how long it was?" It wasn't so much a question as an admission that he knew otherwise. Link looked him in the eyes; he really did seem to know. "You have an old soul in those eyes boy. Biros Viridian," he held out his hand. It wasn't the name Link expected but he shook his arm and said "Link."

"It is an earthly name, but one I am still keen to remember. My true, spiritual name is Marilion." That was the name Link remembered. "It means 'deliverer' in our ancient tongue. Rather fitting I thought." Link murmured a reply but said nothing.

"We are taught to give up everything we possess when we become part of the clan, even our names. It is meant for to have us absolved of the sins of our life. For no one may bring impurities into the order."

"Then why do you still use your own name." Link was a little curious now.

"Well now," he answered, more than obviously a little please he had his attention. "That's because my parents gave it to me. It's all I have left from them. It's also the only thing that gives me any real feelings that somehow I remember them."

Link smiled at him. He could understand the desire to hold onto something familiar for all it's worth. He just didn't know if when you got that thing back it was worth it after all. Sometimes the memory of something is better than the thing itself. The preacher continued as if they were both thinking the same thing. "The memories are sweet. They make my life simpler when it gets overbearing but…" His voice softened as he found the words he was looking for. "You were right to hold on. We're taught not to covet anything but if it were a choice to give up all the good I had done, could still do, to be back in that simpler time then I would surely do so."

Link gazed at the man intently. It was odd to have the confessor do the confessing. "It's weak I know. It's my one sin, and I have to ask for forgiveness for it every day."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Link said.

Marilion smiled. "It is selfish of me. But no…it's not so terribly wrong. But I must also confess I envy you." Now Link was surprised. "To have lost it all, and got it back; I suppose I have one more sin to ask forgiveness of tomorrow." The man laughed.

He was right, Link knew. For years he had held on to the hope that somehow he might find his way home. But now he was here it was too surreal that he could hardly feel anything toward it. The preacher had been trying to get him to see that he should appreciate his new found old life but he had also inadvertently uncovered the truth behind what Link was feeling. He was scared, in essence. He too longed for the simpler times but in this instance the simpler times were when he was alone in his cabin in the Lost Woods. How the memory of that place called to him, how it seemed so much easier there. How the thought made him shudder.

Later on when Link was back at the castle, he told Zelda about what he had been through. Well, most of it. He told her about Termina and the fear he had experienced at the hands of Majora and later in the woods. Of how he had to sacrifice his very humanity to overcome the demon that was the mask and how in doing so he caused the pain and suffering of a thousand people. That was why he was lost. It was his punishment. Because of what he did he was not allowed to come home, to see his friends, the people he loved. Because when you do the horrible things he had done, you didn't deserve happiness yourself.

He didn't tell her how he watched from his prison as evil rolled back across the land of Hyrule in his absence and how, his power shattered, he was unable to stop the fate that would see his home drowned in darkness. That too, he decided, was his fault.

And he cried. He cried in her arms as she soothed and comforted him until eventually, exhausted, he fell asleep beside the girl he had waited millennia to see again.

_**Adam**_

"I don't know if I can go." Haydn said as Adam approached with the horses.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Can't I just stay here?" he pleaded half-heartedly.

"Of course not," Adam said calmly. "Everyone else we brought back has already left. Besides I don't want you to be there if something else happens like last night."

"But…"

"No buts, man," Adam said, mounting up. "Your parents are going to think you're missing or even dead if we don't get you back to them. Now get on the horse."

"Who cares if they think I'm dead, I don't want to go back." Haydn complained.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a whiney little bitch sometimes?" Adam was beginning to get frustrated and he was not having this argument again.

"Thanks," the boy said and grudgingly climbed on the horse. He kicked it off and sped away in front. Adam sighed and caught up. Sometimes he forgot the boy was only sixteen years old, practically a child.

"Look," he said. "Tell you what. I need a new sword and shield made for Link – sort of a welcome home present." Haydn looked at him, his annoyed expression softened. "If I get your father to make them, maybe you can bring them up to the castle for me."

He seemed to like that idea but contained his enthusiasm. "You mean it?"

"Sure." He said and found that he actually meant it. "It'll be good to see you again."

"Awesome!" He said and raced on ahead.

When they reached the square where they had first met, Adam noticed the great big tree. Almost all the leaves had gone and the branches reached up, thick and strong like a thousand snakes atop the head of a gorgon. The air was still thick with the smell of the blacksmith where Haydn's father worked but at least today the sun was poking through the clouds.

"I don't feel so well." Haydn complained.

Adam rolled his eyes but contained his sarcasm. "Nervous?"

"I don't know I…" he said. "These people, they make me nervous."

"It'll be alright." Adam reassured him. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"My head is pounding," was all he said.

They dismounted and tied the horses to the banister above a trough of water before heading into the works. The sound of hammering drowned out his cries of hello but the blacksmith saw him anyway and thrust the thing he was working back into the fire. Adam assumed the man was Haydn's father but they pair looked completely different. Whilst Haydn was small and fair haired his father was stocky and dark. He was also extremely well built, his bare chest showing under a leather apron. Adam didn't blame him, the heat was intolerable.

"Lord Adam?" He was well known around the town. "What can I…" he began and then he saw his son. "You! 'Bout bloody time you showed up you know I only got one bloody pair o'…"

"Ah that'd be my fault," Adam interrupted as Haydn's face sank from the chiding. "Borrowed him without asking to help out with the trouble the other day." He smiled at him. "Kept him longer than necessary."

Without waiting for a reply Adam felt around under his cloak and produced a small coin purse. He tossed it to the blacksmith. "For your trouble."

The dark haired man looked at him, his grubby face incredulous. "Much obliged sir. Alright then boy inside and see your mother then back out to work." Haydn smiled at them both and ran somewhere in the back.

"I also wondered if I might have a word with you - about a job. Outside though, please, where it's cooler."

The blacksmith followed and Adam explained about a new sword and shield for Link. He pulled out another wallet and handed it to him. "There's more, if you do a good job," he promised and the man thanked him then walked inside the house. Adam walked back into the smith to find Haydn. He was already back and geared up for helping his father. "I never figured you for an apprentice." He teased the boy.

"Oh," he looked at himself. "I suppose…" Adam had to admit he fit the part rather well. Although he had always considered the lad rather scrawny, when he saw him now he realised he was quite toned. He looked almost like his father in his thick, worn leather trousers, a thin sweat beginning to appear on his naked torso. He tied his hair out of the way with a matching leather band and wore thick brown gloves to protect against the heat. "How's the head?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess," he shrugged. "It's not so bad when I keep my mind busy with this stuff." Adam nodded.

"I shall see you when you bring that stuff up to the castle," He said and turned to leave. "Oh, and you can keep the horse."

When he arrived back at the castle it was late in the afternoon. Adam was surprised to see Zelda was there to meet him. "I trust you had no trouble getting the boy home then?" She asked.

"Oh we met some resistance along the way," Adam lied with a smile, "mainly from him. To be honest I would have preferred a bandit or a stalfos or something."

"Don't be so hard on the boy." Zelda shook her head with a smirk. "You know I think he's taken a shine to you."

"Yes, well I had to bribe him with a visit to the castle and offer his father some patronage," Adam explained. "Have you seen Link? I have to tell him he's getting a new sword."

Zelda's smile was short lived. "I left him in my bed chamber." Her voice sounded grave. "He was in such a state when he returned today. I don't know what happened, what started him off. I don't know where he went."

"Is he okay?" Adam asked.

"He told me things Adam," her face went pale as she spoke of it. "And I could see it. As he spoke I saw everything. I don't know how he survived it Adam. That place, I knew it was…but I never imagined…"

Adam reached out and touched her arm as she hugged the shiver of fear away. "Let's just hope we never have to again."

He began to move away but she spoke again and it made him halt. "But what if what has been happening _did_ come from there, from those…from that place."

Adam had considered it but he knew very little of the woods and the secrets they held. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps the sages know more than they have let on. Saria must obviously hide a great deal more from us than we realise. She must have some idea of what is happening." Zelda's eyes lit up and the pair walked quickly inside.

They summoned her in the audience chamber. It was dark inside, the sun safely hidden from view by now, and the only light was from the torches they had carried in from the hallway. There was no to be no audience granted until the king felt everything was safe once again – it wouldn't do to have that many people in such close proximity should anything happen such as the events of the previous night.

Saria's apparition stood at the foot of the stairs while Adam and Zelda looked down from the throne. She looked very much like a child brought before her headmistress as the pair probed her about the events last night. "The creature remains contained," she stated firmly, her mouth stayed firm though her eyes flashed a look of hurt at their mistrust. "You might not think it, but I would know should it be free to claim the woods. I would _know_." She was adamant. "My song still plays for those that would hear it, but I cannot defend them against themselves."

"Could it take control of people like that? Is there anything that could take control of others and make them hurt people?" Zelda pleaded.

"None." Saria kept her expression solemn. "I do not control all the creatures of this realm, but I know that the ones free to pass through the forest are incapable of such feats. Even the beast might compel people into a certain decision but in the end their actions would be their own. I am sorry." It wasn't the answer they wanted to hear, but Saria wasn't finished. "But still, your situation disturbs me. If whatever is happening is beginning to penetrate the minds of our citizens then we must get to the bottom of this quickly. But this new…symptom leaves us with fewer options than we had before. It might make our quest a little easier. There are very few creatures that posses the skills to control the minds of others, and even fewer still that can literally possess another individual."

"Oh well every cloud…Thank you." Adam said and with a wave of his hand the translucent image of Saria was gone from the room. "Well that wasn't as helpful as I'd hoped but perhaps she's right. If it is a possession or a mind control we're dealing with, then at least it narrows down our list of suspects."

"To what?" Zelda asked.

Adam sighed. "I was hoping you would know. It probably would have helped if we had a list in the first place."

"Are you volunteering?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"Not on your life." The pair laughed and joked as they left the room.

_**Accedia**_

Elsewhere in the world, in a region known as Accedia, to the southwest of the pass through the canyon that leads from Hyrule to the outer territories, a small village lay in ruin. Gerran, the leader, wiped the blood and mud from his gloves as he waited for the rest of his men to come back. His face was hidden behind a dark veil – a scarf that was wrapped from his left arm all the way around his neck and halfway up his face; a wrought silver mask covered his eyes and the rest of his head was hooded. The mask was plain and rough hewn but the silver augmented his status and showed his rank. The rest wore either bronze or iron and forged it from the armour of the first person they killed.

For the most part, they were assassins, preferring to keep things subtle, but they had gained a reputation for their fierce assaults as well as their stealth. But of course the villagers didn't know that. They also didn't know that they were scouring the land for one of their own. These poor villagers were innocent as the child that brought Gerran and his men down upon them. The child that, at the age of seven, had begun to show signs of a precognitive nature that was the only clue the assassins had to go on. The child that now lay at Gerran's feet.

"Nothing," said another masked man, his voice calm and controlled. "He was the only one."

Gerran cursed under his breath. The whole operation was taking longer than they expected. Their actions would soon be noticed. They had crossed the sea towards the south, arriving at Cape Erus and following Prince Natherion and his trail of destruction as he waged his war against his neighbours. The group had taken advantage of the resulting havoc to travel inconspicuously but they had parted ways past Ordona when this child called out to them. Now they were in the open and Gerran didn't like it. "Kill the rest," he ordered, for none could be allowed to live that had seen them, "plunder what you can – food, supplies – and then we head north."

Now that this child's mind was silenced, he could already feel the pull of the one they were searching for. Their path would take them through the Dahi Pass before bringing them to the Nomadic Territories in the south region of the Gerudo Desert. From there they would mount their attack and descend upon the Hyrule with all of their skill and might.

_**Link**_

"I was wondering when the first one would come!" The King grumbled as they walked the halls to the audience chamber. The King had received word that a letter had arrived from the outer territories from lands controlled by an old but important lord. Almaron controlled the trade routes from the south through to Hyrule in that his land bordered the river at Eldin.

Link was hardly paying attention but he caught the gist of what they were saying. Apparently it had been requested that Link proceed to help alleviate the stress the lord was under. Link didn't remember offering his services to the crown or any lord and yet here they were bidding for his assets. He was too tired to resent it, however.

When he, Adam, Linder and the King arrived at the audience chamber, they found in the hall the messenger and the princess.

The King looked at the messenger angrily. "Well boy, speak up, what is it exactly your liege lord would have of us?"

The messenger swallowed. He was no boy, but he certainly must have felt like one under the temper of the crown. Link wondered if anyone had told his Highness that one doesn't shoot the messenger. "Father!" Zelda snapped and the King's temper took a blow.

"Up boy, come," he said more calmly to the man and beckoned for him to come nearer to explain. The man handed the King a scroll of parchment which he read for a moment before the messenger spoke it aloud.

"M' lord sends word of the trouble in the south. Prince Natherion has taken the city at Ordona and now has control of Port Odesco. The Mouth is completely sealed off, sir. All trade has been suspended pending the ransom of the city." The man stopped. He could see the look in the King's eyes, they all could see it. It was a look that said he had had enough.

But it was Zelda that spoke. "What price would the prince have?" she asked. "We do not rely solely on the south for our sustenance."

"Beg pardon," the messenger bowed to the Princess, "but he does not ask ransom of the king. He asks it of my lord. He demands the total surrender of the Eldin province. That is why Lord Almaron asks your assistance. He feels the pressure of the crown might somehow call a halt to the prince's demands. He also feels…beg pardon sir, he feels that if the hero were to…"

"What? That he might, somehow, magically put the fear into Prince Natherion?" The King finished for him. The man only looked at them wide-eyed. "Leave us," he commanded, "your lord shall have his men but Link he cannot have. I shall say no more on the matter. Now go, rest tonight and you can leave on the morrow."

Link didn't know why he spoke up but he did. "No wait," he called to the messenger. They all turned to look at him. "I'll go."

Their eyes went wide as they took in what he had said. "You'll what?" Zelda asked. Adam only smiled.

"I'll go." Link repeated. Then he added, "I don't think I can stay around here any longer. I need to get out of this place for a while." The look Zelda gave him was one of pain. He knew it would hurt her but he felt it was right. He wanted to get out and see the world he had missed out on for so long. He didn't speak it but perhaps he might find some place he belonged out there that wasn't here. It also might reduce their chances of talking about him as some kind of tool to be used in their games of power.

The messenger looked at the King, but the King was focused on Link. "Link," he began and then paused. "My boy, this man has been playing his petty games ever since his father took ill two years past at the hands of an Ordonian. Now so far, he has been testing my limits, but I will not let him goad me into war; sending troops to defend my outposts is one thing but sending you would be seen as a direct act of war."

"He could march on Eldin and take it if he so wished," Linder interjected, "and probably leave it a smouldering wreck in the process. Perhaps Almaron is right and we can somehow deter him for the time being."

The King was about to speak but Link had had enough. "I would go not as a weapon or a hero or a pawn in your games of war," he almost shouted. "I would go as free man, a visitor; I know nothing of your troubles nor do I care to. If my presence begins something then it is through your perception of me. My intentions are nothing more than to visit this place and if need be help defend myself and others."

"It might do no harm, Daphnes," Linder added. "He can't hope to take on Hyrule, even with Eldin under his power. But then again, perhaps we have tolerated Prince Natherion's actions too long. Already we have had pleas from the south asking why we have not intervened. Perhaps it is time."

He looked like he was about to object but the King simply sighed and nodded to the visitor. He promptly bowed and walked away. "Mr Linder," the King said, never taking his eyes off Link. "I think it's high time we dealt with Prince Natherion."

And then he was left alone with his friends. Zelda looked like she was about to cry. She couldn't look him in the eye and kept her head low. Adam stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you," he said, giving it a squeeze. Link brought his hand up to match his friend's. Adam looked back at the Princess and rolled his eyes at Link with a look that said _I'm glad I'm not you right now_.

"How could you?" She said when they were alone.

"Zelda," he tried.

"No, Link," she raised her voice, almost desperate. "I need you here. I can't…I can't watch you leave again…"

Link looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to say so much to her, tell her that he felt the same way. That he didn't want to lose her again. So he said. "You'll be alright," and then he left.

_**Zelda**_

It was about all Zelda could take. She rushed back to her room; she couldn't face anyone at that moment. She was so angry, so hurt, so…so…

She screamed and slid to the floor behind her door, punching it behind her as she fell. Why was he doing this to her? Hadn't they shared something yesterday when he confessed his guilt? Hadn't they progressed as friends? Zelda thought they had gotten over the barrier that had kept him at arms length but now…

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out the simple headband she had worn today and throwing it to the side. She pulled her knees up close and buried her head into them. But she did not cry.

"There, there," came the voice, faint, almost inaudible. She tensed. She felt the cold and sensed the room darken around her. She looked up but the room appeared as normal.

"Get a grip," she told herself and got to her feet. She went to her dresser and stared deep into the mirror before pulled her brush through her hair a few times. After a few moments she realised that her breath was heavy in her chest. A sudden shadow on the glass made her spin and look at her bed but there was nothing there but a few cushions. She sighed gratefully.

As she turned back, she suddenly felt a sense of relief wash over her. Her eyelids felt heavy and the world blurred around her as she reached up and pulled the hair from her shoulders. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the icy breeze on her shoulders. She could smell it. The sweet cold fragrance of his breath as it took in her scent and then blew across her neck. "No…" she tried to say; her head tried to say. But her entire body said yes.

She felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked at the mirror and saw the beautiful face of her Link stare back at her. His face a perfect shadow, his eyes a purple flame. His finger reached up to brush away the tear that ran down her cheek. She recoiled from his touch, but found herself closer to him when she did.

Zelda closed her eyes and inside her head she screamed _no, no, no!_ with all her might. She felt the room warm and knew the sun had returned. She opened her eyes and pulled the sleeve of her dress back up over the shoulder. Physically shaken she practically fell onto the end of the bed. "Impa," she muttered, "Impa help me…"

--

_The sun is beating down fiercely and the wind stings his eyes, but Adam is used to the heat. He finds relief in the shadow of the Colossus and he waits for his father to come. Ganondorf's horse is all ready, prepared exactly as he has been taught. The large black courser looks ready for battle as it stands in the shadow. It was a tribute from the Gerudo people. They do love him so, the first male born in over a hundred years. It will not be long 'til his twelfth birthday and then maybe he can ride with him next time. He so wants to see Hyrule. He hasn't been there since he was a baby and doesn't remember it at all._

_It is his father's first ever audience with the King and he finds it terribly exciting. His father is trying to negotiate something to do with trade that will help him and his people. Adam tries hard to pay attention but some of the things they talk about get lost on him. It's hard for the Gerudo to get by in the world__, always feared and persecuted wherever they go, and Ganondorf is trying to change all that._

_Right on cue, his father walks round the corner with the fat ambassador whose name he always forgets. He is a terribly tiresome man that Adam isn't fond of – always sweating and complaining and constantly wiping himself with a silk white handkerchief. Adam imagines his father isn't too fond of him either._

_Ganondorf winks at him as he passes by, not even listening to what the fat man is saying; complaining more, no doubt. He stops the fat man by clasping two huge hands around one of his pudgy little hands and speaks kindly to him. "Alas, my dear Ambassador, I should like to spend a few moments with my son before we leave. I shall let you prepare to depart I do know how this dreadful heat gets to you." Without another word he turns to Adam and says, "Walk with me," before adding "Quick" with a smile._

_They make their way out to the stables as Ganondorf instructs him on how to behave while he is gone. Adam has heard it all before so nods habitually in all the right places. "We may be gone some time," he explains, stopping suddenly to grip both Adam's shoulders. "It will not be easy for the people to accept, nor the king. But I believe this alliance to be the best possible way for our people to survive. You believe that don't you?" Adam nods and Ganondorf smiles. "How do the witches think you are progressing?" He says._

"_Fine," Adam replies. "I think I'm almost ready, look!" He cries and jumps to his feet. He shouts out a command and fires off a round orb at a nearby dead tree on the edge of a small cliff. It hits the tree and rattles the branches but it makes no further sign of moving. Adam is disappointed but his father just laughs._

"_Remember, it's not just about how loud you shout it," he says, leaning in close. "You are connected here, you and the tree. The ground connects us all. It is a part of you, this tree; it is your finger out of the earth. Should you no longer wish for it to be there, then simply…" He leans even closer and he waves his hand at the tree. Suddenly there is a loud crack and the tree splits in half, its dead branches loudly crashing to the desert floor. Adam stares in wonder. "Keep trying," he says and rubs his hair. "You can show me when you get back."_

_Ganondorf turns and heads back to the colossus. He doesn't get too far when they both hear the rumble. Ganondorf looks back and suddenly his eyes go wide. Adam realises he is looking behind him but as he turns to look at the tree the ground falls away from beneath him. "Adam!" he hears his father shout, over and over._

_Adam coughs and sits up. He is in a cave beneath the desert floor. He wonders if anyone has ever known about it. He cries out through the gap above and he sees his father lower himself down. "Are you alright?" he asks and looks him up and down. Adam nods furiously. Something catches his attention. There is something on the wall, but he can't see it in the light._

"_What is this place," Ganondorf asks. He notices a sconce on the wall and pulls out the unlit torch. He blows gently on the end and it catches fire immediately. It's something that always amazes Adam._

_Suddenly there is a shout from above as a rope is lowered to get the pair, but Ganondorf is too busy looking at the wall. On it, there are various images of people and objects aligned over and over again. The walls seem to be telling a story. From what Adam can make out in the light, there is a lot of focus on the central image. It depicts a scene of about a dozen men knelt at the feet of six individuals. Behind them, raised high on an altar there is three yellow triangles. The lines coming from them give the impression that they are bright and significant. Also, the men seem to be worshipping the triangles so Adam assumes they must be important. The six individuals are holding out their hands as if to stop them._

_As Ganondorf draws the torch along the wall he sees the rest of the mural. There is a great tree on the immediate left. One of the individuals from the central piece seems to be giving him something round and green. Beside this, a mountain and a similar man adorn the wall, this time holding a red circle. Finally, there is a great fish and a man with a blue orb._

_Adam doesn't know what he is looking at, but his father seems to. His eyes are filled with wonder, burning red and yellow in the torch-lit cavern. Only a second cry from above snaps him out of it. He looks at Adam and there is a change in his eyes. An idea is beckoning to him; one that makes him laugh briefly as he contemplates the scale of it. Then he gazes up at his guardsman. "Tell the ambassador I must postpone my trip," he says loudly, his voice fading to a whisper with every word. He looks back at the wall and not at Adam or the guard. "I'm afraid my son has had an accident."_

_** Three years prior to the death of the Great Deku Tree**_

--


End file.
